Hermosa mentira
by SiLENCE-iZ-MiNE
Summary: Makoto era la hija perfecta. Su hermano mayor, Kyoichi, era el chico sarcástico que siempre le sacaba en cara su suerte. Un día, todo lo que podía ser felicidad se volvió una pesadilla, y su único apoyo es aquel rubio de fríos ojos esmeralda con un carácter del demonio. Un poco Spamfic, pero también algo serio y experiencia propia. Tortura, violación, amor, tragedia.
1. Prólogo

Makoto era la hija perfecta, la favorita de sus padres. Era una niña muy amable, tenía carácter fuerte en ocasiones, pero era cálida y buena persona.

Su hermano mayor, Kyoichi, era el chico sarcástico que siempre le sacaba en cara su suerte. Sin embargo, él estaba acostumbrado al desprecio de sus padres, aunque los cortes que aparecían cada día en sus brazos demostraban lo contrario.

Makoto era sensata, inocente y siempre esperaba algún cambio en su hermano mayor, esperaba que la volviera a ver como su pequeña hermanita, que la volviera a abrazar como lo hacía antes, que le volviera a dar consuelo cuando lo necesitaba... que le volviera a hacer saber que la amaba, aunque no lo demostrara.

Era una buena estudiante, tenía buenas calificaciones, y producto de eso, sus padres decidieron llevarla al mismo instituto en el que estudiaba su hermano, el Instituto Saitama, el instituto más exigente y caro de Japón.

Kyoichi... bueno, él era él. Era sarcástico, serio, siempre hacía travesuras, pero nunca recibía sanciones. Pero... el malparido PERO... también era un auténtico suicida. Hablaba sólo cuando tenía que hablar y era muy maduro para su edad.

Mejores calificaciones que las de su hermana, a pesar de su conducta, hijo de la profesora de Historia más temida del Instituto Saitama, Atsuko Mirai. Tenía carácter fuerte y si se metían con él o con alguien al que él estimaba mucho, lo lamentarían.

Un día, todo lo que parecía ser felicidad se volvió una terrible pesadilla. Makoto no tenía idea de lo que sentía su hermano, pero al descubrirlo, comienza a pensar que la bondad es sólo un estereotipo de vida cuando en realidad sólo existía gente deshonesta, manipuladora y que apuñala por la espalda.

Descubre que todo ese tiempo, su hermano siempre estuvo a su lado, hasta el final. Pero nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.


	2. El comienzo

La niña abrazaba al chico fuertemente. Parecía que no lo quería soltar nunca; él tampoco quería soltarla, pero como todo cuento de hadas, todo tiene un final.

El abrazo acabó. El chico le sonreía a la pequeña, ella lo imitó, sin saber que todo cambiaría cuando creciera.

* * *

Kyoichi Shido había crecido con la mentalidad de que en el mundo no existía la gente buena, que la felicidad tampoco existía y que el mundo estaba compuesto de gente manipuladora e hipócrita. Al parecer, él era incluído en ese grupo de gente manipuladora.

Un chico que alguna vez quiso apreciar lo que tenía, pero no pudo, ya que así lo habían criado. Un chico que alguna vez fue bueno, y esa bondad la utilizó para beneficio propio. Un chico de catorce años, pero pensaba como un adulto, a pesar de todas sus travesuras y pensamientos.

Makoto Shido había crecido creyendo que la vida era como un cuento de hadas, que la gente era buena, y si no lo era, había justificación. Pero no recordaba que toda esa gente "buena" estuviera a su alrededor alguna vez.

Una chica que vivía bajo el favoritismo de sus padres, pero ¿y su hermano? Recordaba que era pequeña y siempre la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa cálida, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le sonrió. Una niña que, con sólo nueve años, supo que la vida era muy distinta a lo que pensaba, todo por ver el sufrimiento del chico que alguna vez le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

La pelinegra entró a la habitación vestida con su impecable uniforme, que consistía en una polera blanca, falda cuadrillé gris con negro y medias negras, perteneciente al famoso Instituto Saitama, el mejor instituto de Japón, el más exigente y el más caro. Sus padres la habían inscrito ahí después de unos años estudiando en una escuela pública, ya que querían que estuviera al mismo nivel que su hermano mayor, o que incluso lo superara.

Sobre una de las camas yacía un bolso negro, también cuadrillé, con unos cuantos parches, rayones y una bandana negra amarrada al asa. Sobre la mesita de noche había un cuchillo plegable viejo, pero en buen estado.

En ese momento, entró alguien a la habitación. La niña volteó y vio a un chico rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, en su rostro pálido resaltaba una mancha violeta, justo en su pómulo derecho. Todo lo contrario a ella; la niña tenía un corto cabello azabache y clásicos ojos cafés, nada particular en comparación a su rubio hermano.

El chico la miró unos segundos sin decirle nada, ni siquiera cuando agarró el bolso negro y el cuchillo lo hizo. Vestía el mismo uniforme de la niña, sólo que en vez de una falda, un pantalón negro, no era ancho, pero tampoco ajustado, junto con unas botas negras con correas. Salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

La vida no era como todos pensaban. "Sólo se piensa con los ojos", al menos así lo dijo Jackie Chan en Karate Kid.

A ella le dolía tener esa relación con su hermano; antes se llevaban bien, eran muy unidos, jugaban, compartían casi todo; y luego, de un día para otro, esas sonrisas desaparecieron, dando paso a una mirada fría y de odio.

Se puso sus zapatillas negras antes de agarrar su mochila y salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la sala de estar, donde dejó la mochila sobre un sofá, al lado del bolso de su hermano, y fue al comedor, donde sus padres estaban sentados tomando desayuno. Al menos su padre estaba tomando desayuno, ya que su madre discutía con su hermano. Era como si dos gemelos pelearan porque ambos eran iguales. Su hermano había sacado el físico y el carácter de su madre, era como una versión de ella, pero más pequeña y masculina.

Vio cómo el chico agarraba su bolso, se lo colgaba al hombro y se iba, dando un monumental portazo al salir. Su madre trató de regañarlo, pero dudó que la escuchara, por lo que no dijo nada.

Luego de un rato, salió de la casa con su madre en el auto.

Atsuko Mirai era la profesora más temida del Instituto Saitama, enseñaba Historia y era conocida por ser madre del endemoniado Kyoichi Shido, además de que ella también era una bruja. Se llevaba mal con su hijo, pero siempre que él necesitara ayuda, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Rara vez se reía con él.

Cuando llegaron, todos los alumnos prácticamente corrieron hacia el interior del edificio, otros se quitaron del camino. No querían conocer a Atsuko Mirai cuando no encontraba atajos para llegar a la sala de profesores o a algún salón a dar clases.

Makoto entró ignorando las miradas de los demás. A lo lejos, vio a su hermano con su mejor amiga, Hitomi Saionji. Conocía a esa rubia platinada desde que tenía memoria y se llevaba bien con ella, incluso era la única amiga de Kyoichi, la única persona en la que confiaba. La rubia estaba abrazada a su hermano con una expresión de tristeza; hacía una semana que su madre había muerto. El funeral había sido hacía unos días, su hermano estaba con ella.

Siempre estaba con ella.

La campana sonó y se formó la estampida para llegar a clases. Makoto esperaba que el profesor apareciera para entrar a su salón, por lo que se quedó en su lugar, viendo que su hermano hacía lo mismo, mientras sus compañeros subían las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Natalie Sinclair, una joven canadiense recién egresada de la universidad, su profesora jefe y de Literatura, hizo su aparición, al mismo tiempo en que ambos rubios desaparecieron de su campo visual.

Vio a su profesor de Ciencias, por lo que se levantó y corrió a su salón.

* * *

Las clases terminaron temprano ese día. Makoto esperaba a su hermano en la inspectoría en lo que éste arreglaba un asunto con su madre. Cuando volvió, Hitomi iba con él, aún tenía una mirada apagada. Kyoichi tenía una mejilla roja y marcas de dedos en uno de sus brazos, que estaban cubiertos de manchas cafés, resaltando en su piel pálida.

Al salir del instituto, unos chicos estaban afuera, fumando. Llevaban el mismo uniforme y miraban al rubio con diversión. La niña se escondió detrás de su hermano, ambos rubios mantuvieron la frente en alto. Los chicos se reían.

Kyoichi los ignoró y pasó frente a ellos, sin soltar la mano de su hermanita. Podía haberse enfriado su relación, pero eran hermanos, y el chico quería a su hermanita, nunca dejó de hacerlo. Hitomi los siguió, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con los que se reían de ellos, más que nada, de Kyoichi.

Makoto miraba a su hermano. El chico había cometido su primer intento de suicidio teniendo apenas once años, colgándose con una bufanda de una viga que había en su habitación. Luego de ese suceso, recordaba que las cosas jamás volvieron a la normalidad; Kyoichi se volvió más frío y distante con ella, y aunque trataba de entablar una conversación con él, o volver a los viejos tiempos, el rubio la evitaba, como si estuviera enferma de lepra.

Sólo quería a su hermano de vuelta. Tras cinco años de intentarlo, logró recuperar la relación que tenían.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final.

No todo en la vida es felicidad, ¿o sí?


	3. Tres años después

Pasaron 3 años, era un día lluvioso desde ese entonces, parecía que el destino quería recordarlo. Hoy se cumplirían 3 años, que para Hitomi Namikawa, o Hitomi Saionji, sólo pasó ayer la tragedia que marcó su vida, podía ser feliz de vivir, pero demuestra que también quisiera alejarse de todo.

Se despierta como todos los años cuando llega ese día, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y con ojeras por dormir poco, antes era muy alegre, claro que, desde ese día, no tiene ganas de hacer gran cosa.

Hace 3 años que su madre murió, víctima de un cáncer que la mataba de a poco, mientras estaba postrada en cama, sin poder moverse, su esposo se iba a beber y a revolcarse con su amante, algo de lo que ella se enteró unos momentos antes de morir.

Hitomi es la viva imagen de su madre, tiene su cabello rubio platino y ojos café claros, alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de que el hombre que se hace llamar su "padre" se acordara de su esposa a través de su imagen, pero para él sólo existía una mujer, la que, desde su muerte, es su madrastra. Su padre es feliz de tener a Hitomi como hija, Hitomi se siente desgraciada de tener a ese hombre como padre, ambos son totalmente diferentes, ella es una chica encantadora que nunca le fallaría a alguien, él es un hombre de fuerte carácter y engañoso, aún así quiere mucho a su hija, trata de hablar con ella como lo hecho desde la muerte de su esposa, pero ella no quiere saber nada de él, hace 3 años su madre murió joven y dejó de hablarle a su padre.

Su madre tenía 14 años cuando quedó embarazada, fue una etapa difícil, pero ella fue fuerte, su padre la dejó a ella y a su madre cuando se enteró de su embarazo, recibiendo el único apoyo de su madre, y la siguió apoyando, dándole consejos de maternidad, hasta que murió víctima de cáncer a los 28 años, esa fue la última vez que supo de su padre, apareció el día que moriría y la fue a ver a su funeral, pero luego volvió a desaparecer.

Con desgana, se levanta para entrar al baño con su uniforme de instituto y una toalla, se ducha y, al momento de vestirse, ve la letra S grabada en su brazo en recuerdo de su madre.

Ella es feliz con su vida, sí, pero sus "padres" son unos desgraciados, lo de su padre se sabe, su madrastra es una mujer superficial que piensa en tener una buena imagen para causar una buena impresión, ella piensa que es para gente decerebrada, los "nazis", como les llama, y no se deja influenciar por la basura de su madrastra.

-Buenos días, hija- saluda el hombre, aún esperanzado.

Hitomi no le responde, se queda en silencio, como lo ha hecho durante 3 años, se sienta al otro extremo de la mesa, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada, coge una tostada y hace lo de siempre, sólo come la mitad, lo mismo hace con el té, lo que queda, lo bota, no quiere tragar la comida de su padre.

-Está lloviendo, ¿qué dices si te llevo al instituto?- vuelve a hablar con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver a su hija levantarse, aún declinando a dirigirle la palabra.

La chica fue al baño a quitarse la "basura paterna" de los dientes y lavarse la cara por las lágrimas que volvieron a salir, no podría disimular teniendo los ojos rojos por el cansancio, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir a su madre otra vez.

-Pasó mucho tiempo, me pregunto por qué sigue enojada- se queja la mujer.

-Es una adolescente, se molestan por nada, ya crecerá- responde con una seductora sonrisa-. ¿Te llevo?- le pregunta a Hitomi cuando recoge sus cosas, pero ésta no responde y sale de su casa, dando un portazo al cerrar.

Va camino al cementerio, lo mismo hace todos los años antes de ir al instituto, por eso se levanta más temprano ese día para ganar tiempo, está lloviendo, pero a ella no le importa. No hay mucha gente en el cementerio, algunos por la lluvia, otros por trabajo o estudios, además era muy temprano.

La última vez que fue a ver a su madre, su lugar de descanso estaba muy abandonado, sin vida, su padre podía no recordar a su verdadera esposa, pero eso no iba a impedir que ella la siguiera recordando. A lo lejos, logra divisar a alguien frente a la lápida de su madre, usando su mismo uniforme, pero masculino. Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo, con cualquier persona se confundiría, pero no era "cualquier persona", reconocería esa larga cabellera rubia donde fuera.

-No pensé que vendrías, Kyoichi- dice la chica, sentándose junto a él.

-A veces prefería que ella fuera mi mamá, no es difícil olvidarlo- responde su amigo, podía tener una actitud muy ácida, pero tenía un buen corazón-. Sé cuánto sufriste cuando murió.

-Pensar que pasaron 3 años ya... siempre estuvo conmigo, se siente como si todo se derrumbara a tu alrededor.

-Estuvo contigo incluso cuando parecía momia, y que me disculpe por ese comentario- Hitomi soltó una risita, Kyoichi siempre le subía el ánimo.

Hitomi es la mejor amiga de Kyoichi. Kyoichi es el mejor amigo de Hitomi. Se conocieron en la primaria y comparten una amistad incondicional, aunque Hitomi siempre ha estado enamorada de Kyoichi, y él lo sabe, pero no puede verla como algo más que una simple amistad. Ambos son totalmente diferentes, es la rara relación entre el ángel y el demonio, y aún así se prometen lealtad el uno con el otro.

Está de más decir que llegaron muy empapados al instituto, pero no les importó que, posiblemente, tuvieran que pasar todo el día con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo.

A lo lejos, en el pasillo, vieron a ese par de locos peleando por un tema bastante absurdo en el que ellos no se entrometen.

-Ariel y Bryan, ¿de nuevo peleando?- dice Hitomi entre risas al ver a sus amigos extranjeros "pelear".

-Él empezó- se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, y la profesora de historia está cuerda- dice Kyoichi sarcástico, sacando risas a todo el grupo.

Ese par llegó el primer año de secundaria, ambos quedaron en la misma división que Hitomi y Kyoichi, la división D, y así se hicieron amigos, pero al llegar el último año, por alguna razón, los llevaron a la división C, mientras Kyoichi y Hitomi se mantuvieron en la misma división. Bryan Reeves es estadounidense y el único que tiene buena vida, sus padres están juntos y sanos, y sólo se mudó a Japón porque su madre le recomendó estudiar en el instituto, ya que el quería estudiar en un instituto artístico; Ariel Coleoni es un argentino que sufrió acoso escolar por ser bisexual, una de las razones por las que sus padres se acaban de separar y su padre se fue, se mudó a Japón por eso y por el trabajo de su madre.


	4. El secreto

Makoto nunca creyó que tenía la familia perfecta, parecía a simple vista, le ocultan todo, pero sabe que todo va mal en la familia. Entre sus padres había muchas peleas últimamente, nada que ver con Kyoichi, que sigue con sus intentos de suicidio, sino por unos temas de los que ella no está enterada.

Esa semana estuvo tranquila, no escuchó peleas, pero cuando se trata de la hora de comer, el ambiente es muy tenso y silencioso. La cena seguía como siempre, ya habían acabado, excepto Kyoichi, que no quería comer, sólo estaba por obligación, leyendo un periódico que encontró por ahí. Makoto quería hablar, para aliviar el ambiente, pero no tenía tema de qué hablar, sólo ve a su padre tomando café, su madre gesticulando con Kyoichi, éste leyendo el periódico... ¿su madre gesticulando con Kyoichi? Eso es sorprendente, es la primera vez que los ve teniendo una "conversación" amistosa, Kyoichi finge leer para no alterar a su padre.

-_¿Qué traman éstos dos?_\- piensa Makoto, sale de sus pensamientos al ver que su padre se levanta.

-Tengo que salir- avisa.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta Kyoichi, fingiendo interés, sorprendiendo a Makoto, que no entendió la "contraseña" de su hermano.

-Sí, tengo turno, así que llegaré tarde- Kyoichi y su madre se miran.

-¿Por qué será?- rezonga la mujer, indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Atsuko?- Atsuko lo mira y también se levanta, va a la cocina, sin decirle nada a su marido-. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a tu madre, Kyoichi?

Kyoichi tampoco responde y va a la cocina, su padre le resta importancia al tema y se va, aparentemente a su trabajo, al menos eso es lo que todos deberían creer, lo que cree Makoto, lo que su mujer y Kyoichi fingen creer.

-No sabe mentir- dice Kyoichi a su madre.

-Tú tampoco- responde ésta.

-Nunca dije que sabía, pero él es muy incauto.

-Sabes que no tiene turno, ¿verdad?

-Son las 10 de la noche, siempre termina a las 7.45, y nunca ha tenido turno a esta hora, ¿por qué ahora sí?- empezó a lavar los trastos, sin importarle que Atsuko viera las cicatrices.

-Yo iba a lavar.

-No tienes que hacerlo porque me duelan los brazos, tampoco finjas que no te preocupa, además, ya me acostumbré a dormir una hora al día.

Cuando terminó de lavar, volvió a su habitación. Makoto está dormida, no le sorprende, pero es raro porque no se duerme a esa hora, aunque debía admitir que algunas veces se deja llevar por el cansancio, no como él, que cuando se quedaba dormido, costaba despertarlo y acababa en un claro "estado de droga".

-Compartimos la habitación, no le encuentro sentido a ocultarse- dice Kyoichi al momento de sentarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Buena pregunta... la respiración falló en el intento de disfrazarla al dormir, y de tu expresión mejor ni hablar.

Makoto ríe por la ironía de su hermano y se sienta a su lado, no sólo porque quiere estar con él después de mucho tiempo, sino porque sabe que le oculta algo, nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre, ahora que casi cumple 17, tienen una conversación civilizada, y eso es, se podría decir, muy sospechoso, pero perdería su tiempo preguntando, ya que, siendo tan retraído, no sería capaz de sacarle información, por lo que optó por esperar a que él, o su madre, decidiera contestar a sus preguntas.

El día empezó normal, lo único raro era la indiferencia de Atsuko con su esposo y las conversaciones con Kyoichi, Makoto pensó que todo cambiaría, pero se desilusionó al recordar que, cuando algo bueno pasa en la familia, la felicidad dura poco. Antes de salir de su casa, Makoto escucha a su madre diciéndole a Kyoichi "aún no le digas", para que luego éste la mire serio, obediente a la petición de su madre.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, era lo de siempre, Kyoichi alejándose de Makoto y ella esperando a que toquen la campana para entrar a clases, sólo veía al grupo de amigos y niños jugando a las pilladas o las escondidas, hasta que unas manos cubrieron su vista.

-¿Quién soy?- habló una traviesa voz masculina, seguida de unas risas.

-No sé- responde cómplice de la broma.

-Eres muy mala, me dejas mal- dijo el chico, haciéndose el ofendido, quitando las manos y sentándose junto a ella-. Sho sentirse ofendido.

-Adivinaré, también querían estudiar aquí, ¿no?

-Una difícil batalla con nuestros padres, los niños siempre ganan- dijo un chico pelirrojo.

-Taiga también vino- dijo un chico de lentes.

-Habría quedado con tu hermano, pero quedó en la división B- dijo Sho, burlón, sacando risas al grupo-. Hablando de hermanos, ¿Shido sigue tan misterioso?

Makoto se encogió de hombros, riendo, al menos ya no estaría sola en los recreos, sus amigos llegaron al mismo instituto.

Al final del día, se fue con sus amigos a casa, su hermano salió antes, así que se habría ido sola de no ser por ellos. Escuchó unos gritos desde la cocina, pensó en no ir, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella. Iba a espiar, pero apareció su hermano, detrás de él iba su padre hecho una furia, el cual lo volteó, agarrándolo del brazo, y le pegó un puñetazo, que lo hizo caer. Su madre se entrometió y Kyoichi aprovechó la distracción para levantarse y llevar a Makoto a su habitación.

Entraron y él cierra dando un portazo, Makoto tapa sus oídos, porque estar encerrada en su habitación no impide que escuchen los gritos de sus padres. Hubo momentos en que escuchaban golpes y un montón de groserías, todo a oídos sordos de Makoto, pero a oídos agudos de Kyoichi.

Los gritos cesaron, siguió un llanto y un portazo en la habitación del otro lado. Makoto destapa sus oídos para comprobar que todo acabó, luego ve a Kyoichi, sentado en su cama, como en posición fetal, con sus manos sobre la cabeza, como si se protegiera de algo. Sus amigos presenciaron todo, y estaban preocupados.

-¿Se van a separar?- suelta Makoto, esperando una respuesta de Kyoichi, que levanta la cabeza al escuchar esa pregunta, ella pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su hermano.

-Es otro adulterio- responde simple y amargamente.

-¿Y tenían que elegir este momento para decirlo?

-Nosotros no, tú quisiste espiar, ¿crees que es fácil? ¿Que, sólo porque nunca pasaste por ésto, el tema no es complicado?

-No digo que sea fácil, pero nunca me lo dijeron, ¿cómo actuarías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?

-Más tranquilo, porque así pasó, y no hizo falta decírmelo, yo me di cuenta, ¿recuerdas cómo murió Sumiko Saionji?

-De cáncer, a los 28 años.

-Enterándose, antes de morir, que el imbécil la engañaba, ¿quieres ser como Hitomi, que dejó de hablarle a "Voldemort" desde que Sumiko murió?

Makoto no sabe qué responder, pero Kyoichi tenía razón, él no le habló del tema porque no quería que pasara lo mismo que pasó con su amiga, con Hitomi tenía suficiente, y comparte su dolor porque él era como un hijo para Sumiko Saionji, él también echa de menos a la madre de su amiga.

Sienten unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, Makoto tiene miedo de que sea su padre, pero se calma cuando tocan la puerta, que es abierta para que aparezca esa persona, tan paciente que parecía un ángel, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Bien, la pregunta es... ¿por qué "Atsuko"?, ¿por qué una separación? y ¿quién es "esa persona"?

1) "Atsuko", porque me aburría de poner siempre "la madre", "su madre", "la mujer", "su esposa", etc., que pensé que lo mejor era ponerle nombre a LA MADRE de Kyoichi y Makoto, un día se me ocurrió y al final acabé con la costumbre de verle cara de "Atsuko".

2) Porque tengo una vida un tanto complicada y una parte de ella tiene una separación por adulterio, en fin, más adelante verán si pasa algo.

3) Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Chau...


	5. Una declaración

-Tía Ayame- Makoto corre a abrazar a la mujer que les sonreía con ternura.

Es difícil creer que ángel tan bueno como Ayame sea hermana de una bruja como Atsuko. Es una mujer joven, de 27 años y tiene una sonrisa de niña, ni siquiera sus sobrinos, que la ven como una hermana, saben cómo la soporta, su tía realmente es un ángel.

-Veo que te enteraste de la peor manera, pequeña- dice su tía, acariciándole el cabello a Makoto, luego se sienta al lado de Kyoichi, que volvió a tener esa postura encorvada-. Mañana llega Sayaka, así que no estarán tan solos, volviendo al tema, ¿qué le pasó?

-Ha estado así desde que terminó la pelea- dice Makoto.

-Supongo que sabes sobre la madre de su amiga, por eso se comporta así.

-¿Es verdad que, antes de morir, se enteró del engaño de su esposo?

Ayame le cuenta que Sumiko era como su madre, de algún modo, su muerte lo afectó tanto que acabó siendo un trauma el tema de un adulterio, él mismo sintió que su madre había muerto.

Es martes en la mañana, Kyoichi se despierta a las 5 como lo ha hecho toda su vida. En la noche intentó dormir, pero a causa de una pesadilla, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Mira a Makoto, durmiendo tranquila, ella tiene la suerte de ser feliz con su vida como la "hija perfecta", sin cortarse, sin tratar de suicidarse, sin problemas con sus padres, nunca le han acosado en el instituto, por eso él se pregunta cuál fue el error de su vida: "existir", se responde automáticamente.

A los 11 años intentó suicidarse por primera vez, ahorcándose con una bufanda mientras se desangraba, a muchos les pareció que sería demasido fuerte a esa edad, pero para hacer eso se debería tener una mente bastante madura y ver la realidad en los ojos de la víctima. Sus padres armaron un completo escándalo y así, se encerró en su burbuja, que le prohibía el paso a cualquier persona, especialmente a la más cercana, como Hitomi o Makoto, la única que sabía con profundidad ese tema era Ayame.

-¿Pensando en suicidio otra vez?- pregunta Ayame, sonriendo a su sobrino.

-¿Eres bruja? Corran todos- dice irónico, haciendo reír a su tía.

-Bruja no, pero tía sí, posible psicóloga, tus ojos y el instinto no me engañan.

-Dirás hermana, si tanto me odia, pudo abortarme.

-Atsuko es muy cobarde, algún día se le pasará, pero no será pronto, eso te lo prometo- Kyoichi no está muy convencido de que su madre deje de ser una bruja alguna vez, de todas formas, ese comentario lo hizo reír.

Las miradas se posaron en ellos cuando llegaron al instituto, Makoto espera que nadie se haya enterado del lío de sus padres, Kyoichi ignora todo, ya no le importa si su familia está sufriendo.

Hitomi, prácticamente, lo arrastró hacia otro lado, se acercaron a su grupo de amigos y luego mucha gente se acercó a ellos preguntándoles cosas "sin sentido", él no responde, pero no soporta y se encierra en uno de los baños, seguido por Ariel y Bryan, estuvieron un buen rato intentando hablar con él, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que quería estar solo y se fueron.

Cuando Kyoichi sale del baño, ve a un chico de pelo castaño en el lavabo, lo ignora para no buscar problemas, él es uno de los chicos que lo molesta. Se lava los brazos ensangrentados, sin importarle la presencia de su principal acosador, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar las burlas sobre su suicidio.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el chico, Kyoichi no le contesta y sigue con su tarea-. Supe lo que pasó, si sigues así, te molestarán.

-Así como tú y tu grupo hicieron, dudo que te interese, Axel.

-Sí me interesa, yo no te quería hacer ésto, me obligaron.

-Qué irónico, ¿no? Sufriste acoso y se lo haces a alguien más, eso es un acto de cobardía, ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, lo merezco por ser muy estúpido- saca un vendaje de su mochila y le cubre el brazo-. Para que veas que me preocupo por ti, hay que ser un buen actor para engañarlos.

Axel Riveras es un mexicano al que molestaban en su anterior colegio porque no tiene padre, era un militar que falleció cuando él tenía 8 años. Llegó en primero de secundaria por el trabajo de su madre y le pidió que lo llevara al instituto. La primera impresión que tuvo de Kyoichi fue el suicidio marcado en su cuello, quiso hablar con él, pero el grupo de acosadores le ofreció ser su amigo si molestaba a Kyoichi, él aceptó por miedo.

Desde que nació, sus padres intentaron matarlo, lo habrían logrado de no ser por Ayame, que se lo llevó un tiempo para que no le hicieran daño. Su familia intentaba hablar con Atsuko, pero ella no escucha a nadie y dice que su hijo es esquizofrénico. Tanto fue así que el año anterior lo llevó a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero Ayame otra vez se involucró y lo sacó de ahí antes de volver a clases.

Al final del día, Hitomi, Ariel y Bryan vieron como Atsuko le pegaba a Kyoichi y luego se fue, él no se inmutó y también estuvo a punto de irse, pero los vio ahí, no quiso darles explicaciones, aunque sabía que insistirían hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Cuántas veces te han pegado hoy? Perdí la cuenta. ¿Vas a dejar que te traten así? Eso lo respondes tú- dice Hitomi, sin dejar de mirar a su demacrado amigo.

-Ya no hay nada qué hacer, la vida sería perfecta si yo jamás hubiera nacido- responde cortante, intenta irse, pero le vuelven a obstruir el paso.

-Vamos, chico, la vida es hermosa- dice Bryan con su típico acento hippie.

-Hermosamente cruel- vuelve a caminar, evitando los obstáculos.

Ariel se ofrece a acompañarlo a casa, los demás están de acuerdo porque sería arriesgado ya que los acosadores siempre aparecen en algún lado. Hitomi va al cementerio, obviamente a visitar a Sumiko; Bryan tiene que regresar a preparar la cena, y eso convierte a Ariel en el único disponible, Kyoichi no puede oponerse.

No hablaron mucho en el camino, Kyoichi tiene miedo de que se mencione de nueva cuenta el tema del acoso, pero tendrá que soportarlo, porque estar con alguien tan preocupado como Ariel no lo salvaría, y tampoco es que se sienta muy protegido a su lado. Caminaron hasta un parque, cerca de la casa, donde Kyoichi va siempre que quiere estar solo o no se siente tranquilo para enfrentarse a la atmósfera de su hogar.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?- pregunta Ariel, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-Ayame y mi hermana, se supone que hoy llegarían mis primos y otra tía, pero ya ni sé.

-¿No sabes o "no te interesa"?- Kyoichi se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada, Ariel lo mira divertido al hablar cómo él-. Muéstrame tus brazos.

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que te voy a subir esas mangas a la fuerza, ¿no?- Kyoichi suelta un suspiro y deja que Ariel levante la manga-. ¿Has pensado en hablar con un psicólogo?

-No necesito un psicólogo, no estoy loco, el año pasado me internaron en un sanatorio mental, ¿sabes lo traumático que fue?

-Bien, valía el intento, no creo que te guste llamar la atención con tu sufrimiento.

-Me molestan sin saber mi pasado, siempre es lo mismo, uno molesta a otro creyendo conocerlo, pero no es así.

-Kyoichi, Hitomi es la única que sabe toda tu historia, a veces deberías olvidarte de tu orgullo y desahogarte con alguien más.

-No soy orgulloso, se llama desconfianza, no basta con que sean mis amigos, Hitomi es como mi hermana, por eso ella sabe hasta lo más estúpido- agarra su bolso e intenta irse, pero Ariel le agarra el brazo, haciéndolo arder.

-¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho?

-No te lo diré- Ariel agarra más fuerte su brazo, a lo que él gime-. Desde los 6.

-¿Te cortas desde los 6?- Ariel comprende que la madurez de Kyoichi fue rápida, su niñez fue muy dura que tuvo que enfrentar sus problemas solo.

Kyoichi aprovecha que Ariel lo soltó para irse de ahí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo volvió a retener, agarrándolo de la cintura, evitando agarrar el brazo y abrirle las heridas. Intenta librarse, pero es imposible que alguien tan delgado y débil como Kyoichi pueda vencer a alguien un poco más alto y fuerte como Ariel. Es en esos momentos cuando Kyoichi se maldice por vomitar la comida.

-Intentaron matarte, ¿no es así?

-Ariel, suéltame.

-Dímelo.

-No lo haré.

-No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.

-¡Bien, es verdad, intentaron matarme, violarme y un montón de cosas más y no lo lograron, ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?!

-¡Porque te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir, Kyoichi!- éste se pasmó al escuchar la repentina declaración de Ariel, quien al no ver reacción de Kyoichi, juntó sus labios en un corto beso-. Lo siento, no quise presionarte, la razón ya te la dije, sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Lo tengo que pensar- no pudo hablar mucho por el shock, le acaban de dar un beso, y era el primero.

Ambos se fueron por caminos distintos, sin mirar atrás. Kyoichi no puede dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio Ariel, le prometió que le daría una respuesta, sabe que eso quería, una mísera respuesta. Por un lado, quiere, Ariel es un buen chico, pero le pone los nervios; por el otro, no quiere, por Hitomi, es su mejor amiga y está enamorada de él desde siempre, y lo último que quiere es verla sufrir.

Cuando llega, escucha voces que provienen del comedor, no sólo la voz de Ayame, sino también otras voces, también femeninas. Camina hasta allá y ve a una mujer, con un embarazo ya avanzado, una adolescente y un niño. La mujer y la chica no pararon de sonreírle, el niño sólo lo saluda con la mano, ya que no puede hablar.

-¡Kyoichiiiiiiiiiii!- grita de felicidad la chica, lanzándose a los brazos del susodicho, casi arrojándolo al suelo-. ¡Te extrañé!

-Cálmate, Kaede, lo vas asfixiar- dice la mujer en medio de risas-. Mi pequeño, que está grande- dice apretándole las mejillas.

-Si Kade lo asfixia, espero que tú no seas igual, Sayaka- dice Ayame burlona.

-Lo mismo digo- dice Kyoichi, que no está acostumbrado a tanto cariño como el de Ayame, ya que pasa más tiempo con ella que con cualquier persona.

Kaede Aikawa, apodada Kade, tiene 14 años, es la prima única y loca de Kyoichi y Makoto, se lleva bien con ellos, pero es capaz de hacer que pierdan la paciencia en un santiamén, o mejor, hacer que se queden dormidos del aburrimiento. Su hermano Kenji, tiene 11 años y es sordomudo, a causa de eso, no va a la escuela, recibe clases particulares. Él nació sordo, pero un accidente que sufrió cuando tenía un mes de vida hizo que perdiera la capacidad de hablar.

Sayaka es la hermana mediana de Atsuko y Ayame, tiene 35 años y es una enfermera, ahora está esperando a su tercera hija, Haruka. Se lleva bien con Atsuko, pero siempre tienen diferencias por proteger a Kyoichi.

-¿Has pensado qué harás en tu cumpleaños?- la voz de Ayame lo saca de sus pensamientos, y se sienta a su lado en la escalera.

-Quedan 2 semanas, además, no creo que interese de todos modos.

-¿Bromeas? Kyoichi, vas a cumplir 17.

-Y Makoto cumplirá 12, sigue siendo un año más de vida, no tiene nada de especial celebrarlo, igual será otro asco de año.

-Tienes razón, talvez tu hermana estará feliz- ambos rieron por ese comentario tan obvio-. ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? Puedo ver que algo te preocupa- Kyoichi se sonroja al recordarlo, a lo que su tía ríe-. Adivinaré, primer beso.

-¿C-cómo...?

-Te conozco, cubito de hielo, y dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-De hecho, es EL afortunado, prácticamente me lo robó.

-Ariel Coleoni es un roba corazones.

-En serio, tía, no hagas eso- la actitud la hizo reír nuevamente.

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-No- su tía lo mira picarona-. Digo, sí... digo... ¡ay, no sé!- se cubre la cara con las manos por la vergüenza, su tía vuelve a reír y lo abraza.

Ayame realmente es, lo que se podría decir, una "bruja", no como Atsuko, que parecía la madrastra de la Cenicienta, sino una bruja buena, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su sobrino, y la única capaz de sacarle sonrisas e información que él no es capaz de decirle a alguien.

-Si lo quieres, no hay problema.

-Claro que no, pero ese es el problema, no sé y no quiero.

-No sabes si eres como él y no quieres por Hitomi.

-Deja de hacer eso- dice mientras se tapa la cara con su cabello, su tía vuelve a reír y le aparta el cabello-. Es que no me atrae ningún sexo, no le veo diferencia, y no sé si me entiendes, se supone que le prometí una respuesta, pero no quiero herir a Hitomi tampoco.

-Sólo el corazón te da la respuesta, si sientes atracción por él y te hace feliz, anda, devuélvele el gesto, pero antes, creo que deberías hablarlo con Hitomi, ella merece saberlo, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y algún día tendrá que superarte, yo creo que, como buena amiga que es, te apoyará en la decisión que tomes.

-Dudo que se lo pueda ocultar, conociéndome desde la primaria...- pensando en todo el lío, hace una mueca rara que hace reír a Ayame.

-Mira, te lo digo yo, que nunca tuve novio y, aún así, sé sobre este tema, si lo quieres, como él te quiere a ti, hazle saber, yo te apoyo como siempre, antes debes hablar con Hitomi, y recuerda, el corazón te dará la respuesta, no la cabeza.

Kyoichi estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que dijo su tía, tenía un dolor de cabeza por escuchar la pelea infantil entre "angelito y diablillo". No sabe qué elegir, tiene miedo de hacerle daño a Hitomi, ella sufrió mucho, la acompaña en ese sufrimiento, y no quiere ser otra causa de su dolor.

Hitomi nota que Kyoichi y Ariel están raros, no hablan mucho en el instituto y evitan mirarse, supuso que algo pasó cuando Ariel lo acompañó, y le pregunta a Kyoichi, que le cuenta lo que pasó, tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Al terminar de contarle la historia con Ariel, ella lo abraza y le dice que está bien, que debe elegir su propio camino y ella debe aceptarlo, tal cómo dijo su tía.

Ariel vuelve a acompañar a Kyoichi, igual que el día anterior, para hablar con él por lo que pasó. Llegaron hasta el mismo parque, no hablaron en todo el camino, a ninguno de los dos le salía la voz, parecía más difícil de lo que pensaron.

-Ariel, no tengo todo el día.

-Lo siento, sobre lo de ayer...

-Está bien, lo único sí, me abriste las heridas y no dejaban de sangrar.

-Sí, también por eso, ¿peleaste con Hitomi?

-¿Te sorprendería si digo que no?

-Buen punto... ¿ya lo pensaste?- Kyoichi asiente con mucha tranquilidad, pero por dentro, desea morir de un paro cardíaco-. ¿Qué decidiste?

-Que sí.

* * *

En primera, resulta que tengo una amiga que es lesbiana, es la primera y única que he tenido, la conocí este año y creo que eso me está afectando un poquito, además, ya van como 4 veces que me preguntan si soy lesbiana... no lo soy, pero tampoco soy homofóbica; y en segunda, es la primera vez que escribo una historia algo "yaoi" (en realidad, sólo será una pareja), si les gusta, bienvenido/a seas, si no te gusta, no es mi problema, haz el favor de retirarte, que yo no estoy de humor para soportar comentarios homofóbicos, con todo respeto, odio la homofobia... y la verdad me hace feliz tener una amiga lesbiana.

Aclaro otro punto, el personaje de "Ariel", él existe en la vida real y es mi mejor amigo, pero al ser un caso de amor no correspondido, me basé en él para crear a "Ariel Coleoni" y desahogarme con la historia. Ya sé que dije que es argentino, pero véanlo de manera que se acostumbró a Japón y ya no tiene su acento, además me da flojera escribir argentino todo el tiempo.


	6. Día loco y otro secreto

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ariel, incrédulo.

-Tampoco exageres, con Kade tengo suficiente.

-Ok, es verdad... ¿cómo la soportas?

-Lo otro.

-Ah, cierto.

Estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, Ariel logró sacarle varias sonrisas a Kyoichi. Cuando Kyoichi se tuvo que ir, Ariel lo agarró de la cintura y le robó otro beso, al que esta vez correspondió.

La casa está silenciosa, espera no tener que encontrarse con Atsuko y que le pegara, así que va al comedor y está vacío. Está a punto de irse, ve un papel encima de la mesa, piensa que no debe ver cosas ajenas, pero podría ser una nota de su tía o de Atsuko diciendo que salieron o que volverían tarde.

En conclusión, era de Ayame, pero no era una nota, sino un examen médico, lo que ve lo deja con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde dejé ese papel?- escucha decir a la susodicha, caminando al mismo lugar, quien al ver a Kyoichi con el papel que buscaba, reacciona de igual manera que su sobrino.

-¿Qué es esto?- logra articular Kyoichi después de tanto pensar.

-Dime qué haces con él.

-Estaba aquí, muy "bien oculto", por cierto. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con una nota.

-Pero tú eres muy intuitivo para caer en eso.

-Lamento decirte, lo del examen era mi segunda opción- dicho esto, se va a su habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Makoto había terminado sus deberes y tuvo tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos. Charlaban animadamente como no pudieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, volvieron a sentirse libres, como antes de que los problemas de su familia arruinara el lazo que tenían. La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Kyoichi entra y cierra con un portazo, algo habitual en él, pero se nota, en su rostro de frustración, que algo pasó que ella no sabe.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunta para aliviar la tensión.

-No interesa- espeta con su característico mal humor.

-Suena lógico para mí.

-Parece que a alguien le llegó la regla- dice Sho, sacando risas al grupo.

-Oye, ¿es verdad que mamá finge odiarte?- pregunta finalmente Makoto, lo que se guardó desde que se enteró de la posible separación de sus padres.

-No- responde Kyoichi, simple y cortante.

-Pero el otro día te escuché diciéndole eso.

-Sí lo sé, sólo lo dije porque sabía que escuchabas.

Kyoichi no sabe mentir, pero lo que sí sabe es engañar a alguien tan inocente como su hermana...

* * *

Hitomi vuelve a casa después de visitar a su madre en el cementerio, ahora que tiene más tiempo, la visita más seguido, pese a las reglas de su padre de aceptar a su madrastra.

-Llegas tarde- dice aquel hombre.

Efectivamente, son las 8 de la noche, mas no le importa lo que ese bastardo le diga, pues en una familia siempre está la madre primero, y él no la va a obligar a olvidar a la persona que ella más amó en su vida.

-Hitomi, te he dicho que debes usar el apellido de tu madre- Hitomi responde dándole una bofetada-. ¿Qué son esos modales? De seguro estás acostándote con ese muchacho.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- aparece la figurín de la fiesta-. Cariño, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

-Esta mocosa insolente, está adoptando las costumbres del bastardo ese- Hitomi vuelve a pegarle-. ¡Es todo, te prohibo acercarte a ese chico, ¿cuántas veces le has abierto las piernas?!- otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

-¡Hitomi!- grita la mujer, a lo que la joven responde empujándola, haciendo que, al caer, se torciera un tobillo por los tacones.

Hitomi no conocía esa faceta suya, quizás era cierto, tiene esas actitudes por Kyoichi, pero no le importa, agradecía que Kyoichi fuera tan vinagre para tener esas actitudes violentas de vez en cuando.

* * *

-¡Chicos, apresúrense, llegarán tarde!- avisa Atsuko desde el primer piso.

-¿Están listos?- pregunta Ayame, asomándose por la puerta.

Makoto se cuelga el bolso al hombro y sale de la habitación, Kyoichi fue detenido por su tía, quien le pregunta si le comentó a alguien lo que vio el día anterior, a lo que él responde que no lo ha hecho ni lo haría, Ayame se quedó tranquila.

Llegaron un minuto antes, Makoto se fue con su grupo y Kyoichi, cuando se acercó a su grupo, vio que Hitomi lloraba y los otros dos intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ha estado así desde que llegó- habla Bryan, Kyoichi simplemente lo mira, entendiendo la situación.

-Otra vez lo hizo- dice Hitomi entre sollozos, ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

-En resumen, es el bastardo que tiene por supuesto "padre"- responde Kyoichi a las dudas de los extranjeros.

-¿Muy mal?- pregunta Ariel.

-¿Cómo reaccionarías con un padre que se olvidó de su familia y te obliga a usar el apellido de la basura de madrastra?- Ariel ve odio en los ojos de Kyoichi-. Es peor de lo que imaginan- añade.

Como era normal, se separaron a la hora de entrar a clases; a Ariel y Bryan les toca historia con la esquizofrénica, una suerte que no tiene Taiga Samejima, él tiene a Atsuko Shido como profesora de historia; a Kyoichi y Hitomi les toca castellano con un profesor de 23 años de otro país, el único profesor HOMBRE que han tenido en todos los años de instituto.

Después de un examen, Makoto salió al patio mientras sus compañeros seguían en sus deberes, luego vio a sus amigos salir y a Taiga sentado en un rincón del tercer piso, al parecer todos estuvieron dando examenes.

-Parece que el instituto despertó tus neuronas, Yamato- dice Makoto burlona.

-No sé, estaba fácil- responde Sho rascándose la nuca.

-¿Ustedes también tuvieron examen?- pregunta Taiga al acercarse a ellos, que asienten.

Lo único que arruina ese momento de paz son unos gritos de las salas donde estaba gente muy conocida. No son gritos normales, más bien son caprichosos como para reirse hasta llorar, los chicos tratan de no reír y seguir con su interesante conversación, pero Makoto casi cae de espalda al ver a su hermano caminando fuera de su sala con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ¿de qué se perdió en plenas horas de la mañana?

-La pregunta es: ¿qué haces afuera?- pregunta Makoto sin quitar su mueca de extrañeza.

-Me echaron de la clase, ¿qué esperas que haga?- responde el rubio con la misma tranquilidad.

-¿El profesor de lenguaje?- Kyoichi asiente y suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento-. Pero tú no tienes problemas con él.

-Prácticamente él no fue el que me echó.

-¿Entonces?

-Otro pleito con Axel, el profesor volvía del baño cuando él me echó y ahora fui a pasear por ahí porque el pájaro grita como una chica con síndrome menstrual- ese comentario hace reír al grupo, efectivamente, los gritos de Axel se oyen desde Ecuador.

Kyoichi tiene que soportar los gritos de niña de su peculiar compañero siendo regañado por su calmado profesor de lenguaje, que lo dejó afuera porque así lo eligió, pero no esperaba tener que escuchar los caprichos de un pajarraco como Riveras. El momento cambia cuando ven salir a alguien de la división C, una extraña sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Kyoichi al ver a Ariel salir de su clase.

-No, la pregunta es: ¿tú qué haces aquí?- responde Ariel.

-Me echaron de la clase, ¿no lo ves? Aunque, por lo que veo, estás en las mismas.

-Sí, pero fue por culpa de un colombiano que gritó que tenía hambre, y como tiene mi misma voz, la esquizofrénica creyó que fui yo, ¿y tú?

-Un pleito con Axel y el profe me dejó afuera.

-Pero tú no tienes problemas con él.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Makoto: prácticamente él no fue el que me echó, y Axel grita como una loca con síndrome de menstruación- los demás volvieron a reír.

-¿Al menos me vas a explicar lo que pasó?- pregunta agarrándolo por la cintura, y a escasos centímetros del rostro del "cubito de hielo".

-Talvez luego- responde apartándose el suicida.

Ariel ríe con la actitud tímida del rubio y lo abraza por detrás, ese chico en verdad lo tiene loco. Se separa de él cuando el profesor lo llama para volver a clase, sacando a Axel, que seguía chillando como embarazada, mientras los presentes en esa escena aguantan la risa para evitar problemas, sobre todo el profesor.

-Anda a pasear por todo el instituto, es más divertido que escuchar tus gritos de mujer- le aconseja Kyoichi, irónico, a lo que todos sueltan una carcajada y Axel hace un puchero.

Makoto vuelve tarde a casa debido a las actividades extracurriculares, está muy cansada por las actividades que organizan en el instituto, pero piensa que vale la pena.

Las cosas en su familia últimamente están más tranquilas, sus padres ya no pelean tanto como antes, su hermano sonríe un poco más, pero sólo con Ayame, que entrega un poco de alegría a la familia. Kaede ha logrado acercarse a sus primos, es algo inquieta, pero saben soportarla.

Supone que su madre aún está en el instituto por otra reunión, la casa está silenciosa, o al menos así se ve desde la entrada, y su padre saldría en una hora del trabajo, talvez su hermano estaría con Ayame en su habitación. Sube hasta allá, aún no entra, pero escucha a ambos conversar.

-Aún no quiero decírselos- escucha a Ayame.

-Tarde o temprano se enterarán- dice Kyoichi.

-Sayaka tiene 8 meses de embarazo, sólo podría afectarle.

-No tienes que pensar sólo en Sayaka, piensa en toda tu familia, todos tus sobrinos te queremos como si fueras nuestra hermana, soy el único que sabe y es otro peso en la espalda.

-Se los diré cuando pueda, es muy difícil.

-¿Qué pasa?- Makoto interrumpe la conversación al entrar, ni su hermano ni su tía saben qué responder.

-No puedo...

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? Desde ayer están raros- rezonga Makoto, harta de que le oculten todo.


	7. Maternidad y revelación

-Negativo- dice Hitomi, mirando la prueba.

-¿Segura que tu padre no te violó?- pregunta Bryan, ganando un golpe en las costillas de parte de Ariel.

-Obvio que no- espeta Kyoichi, guardando la prueba en una bolsa resellable.

-No entiendo por qué nos pidieron hacer este trabajo... me siento viejo- dice Ariel, haciendo reír a Hitomi y Bryan, ganando una mirada extraña de Kyoichi.

-¿Te sientes o eres viejo?- el grupo vuelve a reír con la ironía del chico.

En un proyecto de ciencias sobre la maternidad adolescente, los profesores pidieron juntar a las divisiones para hacer el proyecto. Los grupos debían ser de 4 personas, con máximo dos mujeres en el grupo, como era obvio que Ariel y Bryan serían del mismo grupo de amigos, sólo sería Hitomi la mujer del grupo.

Bryan suspira resignado al tener que aceptar hacerse cargo del muñeco que le entregarían para simular la paternidad y las medidas que hay que tomar en cierta etapa. Hitomi no lo haría, o al menos no se llevaría al muñeco, como es la "madre", algo debía hacer del trabajo, y su padre es un completo bastardo como para hacerse cargo aunque fuera un embarazo ficticio; Ariel, a pesar de tener una madre muy cariñosa, lo mataría si tuviera un "hijo" a su edad, aunque fuera un proyecto; Kyoichi tiene el mismo problema, Atsuko se ganaría el premio del escándalo del año si cuidara al muñeco, además, el muñeco moriría de hambre en sus manos y está demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse siquiera de su hermana.

-Entonces Kyoichi hará el informe, Ariel será el niñero, y Bryan y yo seremos los padres, ¿alguna duda?- dice Hitomi.

-Sí, ¿tenías que hacerme sentir viejo?- se queja Ariel, Hitomi mira a un hastiado Kyoichi, quien se cubre su rostro con sus manos.

-Ya deja de quejarte, Bryan es más viejo que tú- rezonga Kyoichi.

-¡Oye!- rezonga Bryan.

-¿Qué? Como si fuera mentira.

-Qué directo- se burla Hitomi-. Código rojo, prima salvaje aparece- Kyoichi voltea y ve a Kaede en la inspectoría.

Bryan mira a Kaede y no aparta su mirada de ella. Kyoichi, al notar esto, chasquea los dedos en su cara, regresándolo a la cruda realidad, a lo que el estadounidense gruñe, creyendo que el rubio le decía con la mirada que no se le acercara, aunque a él no le importa lo que haga.

La joven se lanza a la espalda de su primo, casi haciéndolo caer. Casi se cae cuando el rubio la bajó bruscamente de su espalda.

Luego de unas cuantas risas, miradas y un beso apasionado de Ariel, ésto último en medio de silbidos de sus amigos, los primos se fueron por fin. Ayame los esperaba en la inspectoría mientras que Atsuko estaba ocupada con los horarios, aunque eso no es novedad.

Hitomi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con hacer el proyecto de maternidad, pero no se puede hacer algo para evitarlo porque no es un trabajo voluntario. El hecho de pensar que va a ser "madre" realmente la tiene perturbada, la imagen de su padre no se borra de su cabeza al pensar que tiene que hacer ese proyecto.

Camina hacia el cementerio con un ramo de violetas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Nunca vuelve a casa después de clases, va a visitar a su madre todos los días porque no quiere toparse con el bastardo y no quiere pisar la atmósfera de su hogar, sobre todo con una mujer excitada con su padre.

El hombre podía ser feliz de tener a esa chica como hija, pero a veces se pasa de la raya. En estado de ebriedad o sobrio, había intentado violar a Hitomi, muchas veces la golpea con un cinturón, e incluso la había amenazado con matar a su amigo. Su mujer la incita a suicidarse, pero la rubia no responde como la chica valiente que es, había hecho la promesa de que, cuando dejara el instituto, comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de sus "padres", en otro país. Había prometido que se escaparía con su amigo, por lo que decidió esperar.

* * *

Ayame está ayudando a Kenji con los contenidos que debe estudiar. Es educadora diferencial, así que no es difícil enseñarle, además la familia se ahorra el peso de buscar profesores particulares y gastar casi todo el dinero para su educación.

Frente a ella está su sobrino leyendo un libro. Con él presente, siente que el ambiente es incómodo y que nunca va a escapar, tiene que arreglar cuentas con él.

-Sí, lo sé... Daisuke, estoy ocupada... le pediré a Kyoichi que lo haga, hablamos- cuelga el teléfono Atsuko.

-Lo que me pidas, ten por seguro que la respuesta es no- espeta Kyoichi, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Nunca te cansas de leer?

-¿Te sorprendería? Gran cursilería.

-Le pediré a Kade que lo haga.

-Atsuko, esa chica va a la esquina y se pierde, créeme, no va a regresar, al menos no ilesa.

Atsuko se retira ya hastiada por no encontrar a alguien que haga los deberes, cuando el mayor de todos los hijos está ocupado, no hay quién lo reemplace.

-¿A qué te referías con cursilería?- pregunta Ayame para romper el hielo.

-Julieta y Romeo, claro está- responde el rubio, aún sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Es "Romeo y Julieta".

-Qué va, el libro es tan ridículo que no merece decir bien su nombre.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien?- esta vez, Kyoichi cierra su libro para mirarla.

-Me temo que a mí no me corresponde ese tema.

-Les diré pronto, para que estés tranquilo.

-No es mi problema, es el tuyo- dice indicándole algo a Kenji de los contenidos.

-Dijiste que era lo mejor.

-También dije cuando estuvieras preparada, ¿lo estás?- Ayame no responde, ese chico de verdad es muy maduro para su edad-. ¿Lo ves? No lo estás, no te estoy forzando a nada, sólo espero que no se enteren como me enteré- dicho ésto, se retira dejando a su tía y su primo solos.

* * *

-Taiga, sal de ahí- espeta Makoto, viendo al susodicho escondido bajo la cama de su hermano, que acaba de entrar-. Al fin llegas, tenemos un problema.

-Me di cuenta, ¿cuánto lleva ahí?- pregunta Kyoichi mirando al pelinegro.

-Desde que volvimos del instituto.

-Decirle que salga no funcionó, debiste usar otro método- conecta el cargador de su celular.

-¿El método electricidad no es algo extremista?

-¿Quieres agarrarlo de las orejas?- Makoto casi salta de la impresión-. Aunque no es peor, ya lo ves- acto seguido, Taiga grita al sentir la punta del cargador en su brazo, luego siente que le jalan del cabello, obligándolo a salir de su escondite.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- grita el torturado.

-De nada- desconecta el cargador.

Mientras Taiga aún se toca cabeza y su quemado brazo, los demás se ríen de la mala suerte del chico escondite.

Taiga siempre se esconde debajo de la cama para molestar al rubio, pero como tiene la costumbre, si no funciona ordenarle que salga del escondite, existe el "método electricidad", como él lo llama, que consiste en darle la corriente con el cable de su cargador, si tampoco funciona, le obliga a salir jalándole el cabello, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza.

-Por cierto, vaya sorpresita que tienes debajo de tu cama, no te imaginaba con esa mentalidad- suelta Taiga con el fin de cabrearlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kyoichi.

-Vamos, cubito de hielo, vi los juguetes.

-¿Juguetes? En serio, Taiga, suelta la sopa.

Taiga se agacha para sacar una caja blanca, ante la mirada extrañada de Kyoichi, no recuerda haber guardado una caja debajo de su cama, lo único que guarda son el montón de dibujos hechos con las latas de aerosol que también guarda ahí.

Kyoichi abre la caja ante la mirada atónita del grupo, la cierra de inmediato, y para sorpresa de todos, mantiene su expresión tranquila, no se altera, pero encararía al que escondió los juguetes eróticos debajo de su cama. Sabe quién fue, es una broma típica de Bryan Reeves, Ariel no sería capaz de hacerlo, por muy loco que lo tuviera.

Hablando del rey de Roma, suena el celular de Kyoichi y aparece en la pantalla el nombre de Bryan, el hippie del grupo, pero el más bromista. La caja de juguetes es su especialidad.

-¿Cómo va el informe, chico?- saluda Bryan con su característico buen humor.

-Bryan, todavía no- espeta Kyoichi algo cabreado.

-Entendido, capitán- ante ésto, el rubio aleja el teléfono, mirándolo raro, para luego ponerlo al oído.

-Ridículo, ¿cuándo escondiste la "caja blanca"?

-No, no, no, yo no fui.

-Eres el único que hace eso.

-Soy un ninja.

-Cierra el pico, rata- espeta para luego cortar-. Ya sabemos que fue Bryan.

-¿Él hace estas bromas?- pregunta Taiga.

-Que conste, lo ha hecho otras veces el enfermo excitado.

Sale de la habitación con la caja en las manos, a Bryan no le importaría si bota la caja a la basura, además él tiene una colección de ésos, pero al otro día lo humillaría.

Los días pasaron y el ánimo de Ayame iba de mal en peor, se veía demacrada y los dolores incrementaban. Todos creen que es por el estrés, menos Kyoichi, él sabe la verdadera razón de su malestar, pero sólo por su tía, intenta creer que por ahora lo mejor es que sigan pensando que es por estrés.

-Creo que ahora sabe lo que es sentirse demacrado- dice Hitomi intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo, cosa que logró.

-Ser el adulto responsable es cansador- espeta el rubio.

-¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

-Veintisiete.

-No mentías- Kyoichi desvía la mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban con un balón, los envidia un poco ya que él no pudo aprovechar su infancia como esos niños-. En una semana cumplirás 17, ¿no te alegra?

-Y ella cumplirá 12, no tiene sentido.

-La gente es estúpida y tu mamá está fallada de la cabeza- se toca la cabeza en señal de estar loco, haciendo reír a Kyoichi.

-No es novedad- le tapan la vista por detrás y oye unas risas.

-Lo sabe.

-No lo sabe- dice burlón.

-Sí lo sé.

Bryan quita las manos fingiendo estar ofendido, aunque le salió muy gracioso el gesto, haciendo reír al grupo. Ariel saluda al rubio con un beso, como se le hizo costumbre, y otra vez sus amigos le silbaron burlones.

En pleno mediodía, los chicos bajaron después de un exámen y vieron a la división D, y algunos del C, practicando alguna coreografía, cosa que no es novedad, a veces salen a practicar coreografías cuando la sala de ensayo está ocupada.

-¿No falta para su presentación?- pregunta Makoto a Hitomi, mientras su hermano miraba algo en el celular de la susodicha.

-Sí, pero nos está complicando la existencia y éste no tiene ideas para la coreografía- responde burlona.

-No soy coreógrafo- espeta el rubio.

-Pero eres el líder.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que... buen punto.

Kyoichi alza una ceja y se golpea la cara, para luego alejarse en busca de ideas para la coreografía. Su hermana y el resto del grupo lo sigue para ver lo que hacía en el celular de su amiga.

-¿Segunda guerra mundial?- pregunta Taiga, viendo el celular.

-¿Ustedes son figuras importantes de la coreografía?- pregunta Makoto, pero su hermano no responde a nada, sigue buscando ideas.

-Oye, los aliados son tres, ¿recuerdas?- Kyoichi mira a Taiga y vuelve a mirar el celular.

-Mussolini, Hitler y... japonés... No recuerdo cómo se llama el japonés- musita Kyoichi, sacando risas al grupo-. ¿Cómo se llama el japonés?

-No sé, ¿Hitohito?- dice Hitomi, colándose en el grupo.

-¿Ese apellido existe?- Hitomi se encoge de hombros, y el grupo vuelve a reír.

El instituto es artístico, así que en vez de deportes, enseñan danza y gimnasia. Como los amigos rubios están en último año y en un nivel muy avanzado, practican hip-hop del mismo nivel, y usando materiales que tienden a estar prohibidos en un establecimiento, como prender fuego para una presentación, usar antorchas, látigos, practicar con el piso mojado, sobre todo bajo la lluvia, etc.

El tema que les tocó fue interpretar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la mayoría de las canciones que practican son del extranjero, así que les tocó un tema de Estados Unidos. Buscaron coreografías en internet y encontraron unas pocas, el resto es todo su trabajo.

-Axel es el japonés, tú eres Hitler y yo interpreto a la mujer Mussolini- dice Hitomi, algo burlona por lo último.

-Sólo me falta el bigote... oye, no soy racista- se queja Kyoichi, de nuevo debía ir al centro en la coreografía, era de esperarse ya que lo nombraron líder.

-Y yo no soy calva, ahora la cosa es ponerle nombre al japonés- ambos se miran pensando en un nombre.

-"Pie de limón".

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes hambre?- el rubio la mira con reproche para que entendiera que era broma-. Rodrigo...

-¿Me estás...?

-No, no te estoy- el rubio alza una ceja-. Ok, tienes razón, es asqueroso- el resto vuelve a reír.

* * *

Los problemas de sus padres se solucionaron, ya no había más peleas entre ellos. Atsuko ama tanto a Daisuke que lo perdonó por sus infidelidades, pero no lo perdonaría si lo volvía a hacer.

Sayaka planea llevar a Kade al mismo instituto que sus primos, Makoto se estremeció con la idea, en cambio, Kyoichi guardó silencio, prefería estudiar con la loca de su prima que con la perfecta Makoto. A pesar de que la chica les colma la paciencia, tienen un buen trato con ella, pero Kyoichi la soporta más que Makoto.

Ayame ya no puede mantenerse en pie tanto tiempo, y casi no puede darle clases a Kenji, las veces que debe ayudarlo, no tiene muchas fuerzas para enseñarle lo que debe aprender, por lo que Kyoichi debe ayudar a Kenji la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Piensan quedarse más tiempo?- pregunto Atsuko a Sayaka en la cena.

-Supongo, Kade empezará la próxima semana a ir al instituto, y pronto nacerá Haruka- responde Sayaka tocando su vientre.

El ambiente es más tranquilo que el de otras ocasiones, lo único que arruinaría el ambiente es el silencio de Kyoichi y Ayame, ella había decidido que contaría la verdad a la familia, verdad que sólo el rubio sabe. Está nerviosa, su aspecto demacrado no lo demuestra, pero está preparada, cree que no puede ocultarlo más tiempo.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, no hay problema, ¿chicos?- los jóvenes hijos de Atsuko negaron con la cabeza.

-Ayame, ¿has ido al hospital?- pregunta Sayaka, la susodicha asiente. Sayaka es enfermera, sabe que algo no anda bien con su hermanita-. ¿Estás enferma?- las miradas se posan en la joven, menos la de Kyoichi. El resto nota ésto y le piden una explicación a Ayame, la cual, con dificultad, dice:

-Tengo leucemia...

* * *

Si creyeron que Ayame estaba embarazada... SE EQUIVOCARON (pero es entendible).

1) Exacto, le puse nombre al padre de Kyoichi y Makoto: Daisuke.

2) La idea de la relación de Kyoichi con Ariel era como una prueba para ver si funcionaban juntos (sí sé, no aclare antes ¬¬). Estoy pensando en cambiarlo por Hitomi, sólo no demostraba que la amó siempre, talvez lo cambie ¿qué opinan?

3) Ya sé que puse sandeces en una historia trágica, pero también los personajes son locos, los maduros son payasos, pensé que lo mejor era poner un poco de chiste a la historia.

En fin... Chau.


	8. Todo vuelve a la normalidad

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunta Atsuko a Kyoichi, con notoria furia.

-Kyoichi...- llama Sayaka, pero Kyoichi parece ido.

-Kyoichi, ¿lo sabías?- insiste Daisuke, su madre le preguntó con tranquilidad en su voz, pero él parecía que quería matarlo.

Kyoichi simplemente no responde y se retira, pese a que sus padres le exigen que vuelva y les dé una explicación, pero él no quiere hablar.

Ayame moriría pronto, ¿qué más querían saber? A él no tenían por qué preguntarle, no es su problema y no le corresponde, es más, nunca se entrometió, ni siquiera le gusta hablar del tema. El hecho de que muera la persona que más quiere en el mundo lo perturba.

* * *

Makoto se da vuelta en la cama como por décima vez desde que se acostó a dormir, finalmente se rinde y espera que llegue el sueño. Mira la hora en su celular, son las 2 de la mañana, sólo pasaron 4 horas y aún no logra conciliar el sueño. Suelta un suspiro de resignación mientras mira el techo.

-¿Estás despierto?- le pregunta a su hermano, recordando que él tiene un severo problema de insomnio, supone que sigue despierto.

El rubio no responde, pero su silencio responde a la pregunta de su hermana, que se acuesta a su lado y ve sus ojos esmeralda apagados. Le quita unos mechones de la cara, dejando que la luz que se cuela por la ventana iluminara su pálido y raquítico rostro.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- a diferencia de sus padres, ella lo pregunta con total dulzura, tratando de no ofender a su hermano.

-No me correspondía- responde finalmente Kyoichi.

-Lamento que nuestros padres piensen lo contrario.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo que no te involucra.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero era el único que lo sabía.

-Hiciste bien, ellos no saben apreciar la maravilla que tienen por hijo- le besa la mejilla.

A pesar de las palabras conciliadoras, Kyoichi no logra calmarse, pero Makoto espera que haya funcionado... al menos eso intenta creer.

Se despierta a las 6 de la mañana a causa de unos gritos provenientes del primer piso. Adormilada, va a averiguar qué está pasando y ve a su hermano tirado en el piso, con sangre en su rostro, y a su madre, con un cinturón en la mano, que está manchada con el mismo líquido rojo. Kyoichi no se inmuta, no ha pegado grito alguno, todo era grosería de la mujer, lo salvaron varias veces, pero algún día cumpliría el deseo de Atsuko.

-Todo es tu culpa- escupe Atsuko, para luego retirarse de ahí.

Makoto se acerca a su demacrado hermano, sus heridas se abrieron y no paran de sangrar, incluso hay un charco de sangre a su lado.

Baja al comedor a tomar el desayuno después de prepararse para ir al instituto. Todo está silencioso; Atsuko y Daisuke están muy enfadados; Kaede toma su desayuno en silencio absoluto, porque piensa que no es el mejor momento para hablar; Sayaka está consolando a Kyoichi, que aún llora desde que recibió esa paliza.

* * *

Atsuko se aguanta las ganas de matar a su hijo, que no se tomó la molestia de cubrir las heridas con maquillaje, tampoco le importó que resaltaran mucho en su pálido rostro.

Como se le hizo costumbre, al bajar del auto, da un portazo, activando la alarma. Atsuko no le para de gritar, ante la mirada de las personas que están a su alrededor viendo la pelea, pero él no se inmuta y sigue caminando, ignorando el hecho de que Atsuko pasara vergüenza, regañándolo por su mal comportamiento, y que medio mundo estuviese presente en esa escena. Las miradas se dirigen al rubio al ver las heridas de su rostro, no tardan mucho en descubrir que la responsable es Atsuko, sólo por seguridad, porque la mayoría de los alumnos presentes son alumnos de Atsuko, otros conocen a su hijo, no le preguntaron sobre los golpes.

Sho y Kakeru se acercan a Makoto, preocupados tras ver a Kyoichi con las típicas heridas. Makoto no deja de mirarlo, ve cómo Hitomi se acerca a él a abrazarlo, y él vuelve a llorar en su hombro.

Las cosas en su casa estaban tranquilas. Sin embargo, cuando se enteraron que Ayame tenía leucemia y sólo Kyoichi lo sabía, sin decirles algo, arruinó esa tranquilidad y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-¿Te echaron a la calle otra vez?- pregunta un compañero de Axel al rubio, cuando entran a clase, seguido de risas del resto de sus compañeros. Kyoichi ignora el comentario y sigue caminando, pero el mismo chico le agarra el pelo y le pega un puñetazo-. Respóndeme cuando te hablo, no tienes respeto por nadie.

-Habló el respetuoso- suelta sin inmutarse, conservando esa tranquilidad-. Eres tan imbécil que me sorprende que tus padres no te hayan enviado a un orfanato.

El bullicio de sus compañeros inunda la sala de clases al oír ese comentario. El chico está a punto de pegarle otra vez, pero no pudo ya que Kyoichi lo quita de su camino empujándolo, no está de humor para soportar los caprichos de un chico tan inmaduro como su compañero, que sólo se empeña en llamar la atención creyéndose superior a todos, molestando a los más "débiles", ya que tampoco vive muy bien que digamos, y como Kyoichi no tiene la misma suerte de su hermana, lo molestan por ser el que está de más en la familia.

Hitomi se ríe del que fue humillado por su silencioso amigo, es inusual, el rubio nunca responde a las agresiones, es más, ni siquiera hace maltrato físico, a excepción de destruir lo que se consideraría importante, sólo se desahoga escribiendo en un diario lo que nunca podrá decir en voz alta y cortándose los brazos y las piernas, ni siquiera el día que haga mucha calor usa camisas de manga corta.

* * *

Taiga y los chicos buscan a Kyoichi por todo el instituto, no creen que se haya ido a casa porque sería posible que lo hayan encontrado tirado en el piso con más heridas de las que ya tiene. Finalmente se les ocurre ir a la sala de ensayo, a veces se queda con Hitomi por los asuntos pendientes o simple desahogo, al fin y al cabo ambos tienen problemas.

Efectivamente, escucharon la música que el grupo practica para la presentación que sería dentro de unos meses, se acercan al lugar y ahí está. Ahora entendieron por qué es el líder del grupo, es considerado uno de los que mejor baila y es tan exigente que el trabajo sólo sale bien cuando él los dirige.

La música para y escuchan unos aplausos, hay dos personas más en la sala, Hitomi y Axel, dos de las figuras importantes de la presentación. Deciden entrar a buscarlo tras ver esa impactante escena, nunca antes habían visto cómo baila.

-Oye, eso fue fantástico- dice Taiga.

-¿Estaban viendo?- pregunta Axel.

-Lo estábamos buscando y resulta que estaba aquí- responde Makoto.

* * *

Como todos los días, van a la casa de los Shido a pesar de los malos ratos. Cualquiera pensaría que Kyoichi lleva malas vibras, aunque en realidad la mala vibra es Atsuko, la hija mayor que en su niñez y adolescencia fue muy inmadura, que no estaba preparada para ser madre cuando quedó embarazada a los 20 por lo mismo, que quería tener una niña, pero nació un niño, y cuando la tuvo, siguió tratando mal a su hijo, por ser el que "sobra".

La suerte es que en la casa sólo están Sayaka y los primos, y Ayame por supuesto, ya que no se puede levantar, la leucemia la está matando cada vez más y eso a Kyoichi le recuerda a Sumiko, incluso porque está muriendo casi a la misma edad, sólo un año de diferencia, lo único sí, ella no tiene un esposo que le ponga los cuernos y se entere antes de morir.

-¿Sólo por lo de Ayame están así?- pregunta Sho, Makoto asiente.

-Creo que él es el más afectado, después de todo, sólo puede confiar en ella- dice.

-No entiendo qué tanto se enoja tu mamá, si odia a tu tía- espeta Taiga.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero en fin, mi mamá es inmadura.

-¿Y Kyoichi?- pregunta Kakeru.

-No ha salido del baño- de pronto cae en la cuenta que eso no significa algo bueno-. Él está en el baño...

Salen corriendo hasta el baño, pero la puerta está asegurada. Taiga comienza a maldecir la situación, y se le ocurre la típica idea de derribar la puerta, los demás tienen la misma idea y entre todos la derriban, sin importar que se metieran en un lío con Atsuko.

La bañera está llena, Taiga saca a Kyoichi de ella ya que se estaba ahogando. Está agonizando, Taiga le hace respiración cardiopulmonar y con eso reacciona, comienza a toser por el agua que no lo dejó respirar intencionalmente.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- grita Taiga, parece que el loco no es Kyoichi, sino Taiga-. ¡¿Sabes el problema en que nos metiste?!

-No, ustedes se entrometieron.

-¡¿Y vas a seguir intentándolo?!

-¡Yo no pedí que me salvaran!

-¡Pues deberías agradecer, deja de ser tan tarado, por eso tus padres no te quieren!

-¡Entonces déjame morir!

Con eso, todos se hunden en un silencio incómodo. Kyoichi no pidió ser salvado... nunca lo hizo, sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz, y tampoco quiere que alguien más actúe como él hace cuando el suicidio es la única solución a sus problemas. Sus padres le dan la espalda, sufre de acoso escolar, su tía se va a morir, y la persona a la que consideraba una madre que él nunca pudo tener está muerta.

Atsuko llega media hora después, la familia de Sayaka está en el comedor, ayudando a Kenji con sus estudios. Cuando sube, ve la puerta del baño destrozada y a los chicos en el baño, no tarda ni un minuto en descubrir lo que pasó y rompe una botella en la cabeza de Kyoichi, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¿Crees que así arreglarás algo? Lo arruinarás, tal como arruinaste a la familia con tu llegada- se retira.

Si ella quiere que su hijo muera, no debería atacarlo por intentarlo, ella lo dijo, arruinó todo al llegar al mundo, no hace falta que se lo repita, sólo quiere solucionar el problema con su muerte, como todos piden a gritos al cielo.

Daisuke tampoco reaccionó de la mejor manera, apenas se enteró, irrumpió la habitación de sus hijos y agarró a Kyoichi del cabello y lo golpeó contra el piso.

Los cortes en los brazos no faltaron esa noche...

* * *

En la mañana volvió a cortarse y la sangre no ha dejado de salir, al punto de que los vendajes tienen notorias manchas de sangre.

-¿No has pensado en demandarlos?- sugiere Hitomi.

-La policía no sabe hacer su trabajo, no creas que van a escuchar a un menor de edad- responde Kyoichi cortante.

-Al menos debes intentarlo, 16 años de maltrato intrafamiliar y no han hecho gran cosa que digamos.

-Bueno, sí me han enviado a un manicomio.

-¿No dijiste que era un sanatorio mental?

-Da lo mismo, en ambos hay psiquiatras y te dan pastillas para que al fin y al cabo mueras por drogadicción- Hitomi ríe con ese comentario, Kyoichi exageró un poco con la drogadicción... sólo un poco.

La familia sí ha pensado en demandar a Atsuko, en eso no hay problema... el problema es que, si lo hacían, sería peor el castigo, Atsuko sería capaz de matar a su hijo y él no quiere eso, no quiere que lo maten... él quiere morir solo.

* * *

La clase de la división D estaba tranquila hasta que irrumpió Atsuko, el ambiente se tensó y todos se quedaron quietos con su llegada, se ordenaron, pues, como se dijo en un principio, Atsuko es la profesora más temida por todo el instituto, hasta por los profesores, es muy estricta y nunca falta a clase, se podría decir que era una versión de la vida real de Agatha Tronchatoro, sólo que ella no es tan ruda al castigar a sus alumnos, pero sí es una bruja, como madre y profesora.

Natalie Sinclair tiene 26 años, es la principal profesora de lenguaje y jefe de esa división, y fue así durante 4 años. A pesar de ser también muy estricta, es muy tierna con sus alumnos, es como una madre para ellos. Al igual que sus alumnos, también siente miedo de Atsuko, sobre todo porque su hijo es su alumno preferido, el chico al que varias han llamado para hablar con la psicopedagoga y él declina a hacerlo.

-Kyoichi, te llama la profesora- dice Natalie, temerosa por la frialdad de su colega, aunque no lo demuestra.

-Kyoichi, ven- ordena Atsuko cortante, pero el rubio no obedece-. ¿Me escuchaste o tengo que hacer un dibujo?

-¿Y desde cuándo acepto tus órdenes, rota ordinaria?- la insulta Kyoichi, todos exclaman por la valentía del chico al enfrentar a Atsuko.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le agarra el brazo, Kyoichi no se inmuta, mantiene la calma.

-Lo que oíste- responde clavándole la punta del portaminas en el brazo para que lo apartara, así lo hace, ella se queja del dolor-. Que te parta un rayo- suelta para luego retirarse, sin el permiso de su profesora, pero él necesita despejarse.

-¿Te volviste loca? No lo puedes tratar así, estás en un instituto- reprocha Natalie a Atsuko.

-Es mi hijo, yo sé cómo educarlo.

-No me hagas reír, ¿a eso llamas educar? Les estás lavando el cerebro.

-¿Qué sabes tú? Ni siquiera tienes hijos.

-Demasiado, diría yo, porque para tener 16 años, él es más maduro y considerado que tú.

Atsuko se retira con las palabras en la boca, pero no se le mete en la cabeza las palabras de Natalie, es tan terca que siempre va a utilizar su método de "educar" a sus hijos, tratando mal a su hijo mayor y dándole todo a su hija menor. El mayor maduró tan rápido que algún día se irá por su culpa y ahí se verá ella castigada por todos sus males.

* * *

-¿Te insultó?- pregunta Daisuke atónito.

Están hablando de Kyoichi, el único "problema" en esa casa, no han cambiado de tema desde que Daisuke volvió del trabajo y Atsuko le contó lo que pasó en el establecimiento. Por supuesto, Daisuke no se toma para nada bien estos temas, enfadado, llama a Kyoichi, él no responde de inmediato, pero si es por los caprichos de Atsuko, mejor es enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué insultaste a tu madre?- pregunta Daisuke, con notoria furia.

-Se lo merecía- responde Kyoichi, simple como siempre, y recibe un golpe.

De una conversación nada tranquila pasan a algo parecido a un problema matrimonial, los adultos gritan y golpean al joven, que sigue recibiendo los golpes sin inmutarse. El resto de la familia aparece a causa de los gritos, preocupados.

Sayaka critica a Atsuko mientras evita que tenga contacto físico con su sobrino, los jovenes miran temerosos la escena, desde que se enteraron de que Ayame está enferma, las cosas han ido de mal en peor.

Kyoichi va a la cocina y agarra un encendedor, sale de la casa y ahí cesan los gritos, preguntándose qué hará con el encendedor, Atsuko y Daisuke temen lo peor. Oyen la alarma del auto y salen a ver qué está pasando, ven a Kyoichi destruyendo el auto para luego prender el encendedor y arrojárselo, cubriéndolo con fuego al instante.

El chico, a los 14 años, dijo que algún día destruiría el auto, sus amenazas son muy fuertes para ser tan joven... cumplió su promesa. Para evitar más sermones, se va corriendo a quién sabe dónde, sin que la familia pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

La angustia volvió... pero así es la vida. Que conste, no acepto comentarios diciendo que elimine la historia o cambie la temática, si no les gusta, es su problema, a ustedes los malcriaron leyendo porquerías que no suceden en la vida real.

www. youtube. com watch ?v= FaP4Di6z2bo&amp;list= UUlQfOYEr5zYoixhg _3_ y-8Q (coreo que los chicos están practicando, con canción y todo, ¿qué opinan?)


	9. Viviendo el pasado en el presente

La pareja cubrió los restos del auto con la funda de éste cuando las llamas se apagaron, después verían cómo castigar a su vengativo hijo. Kyoichi podía ser débil y su apariencia podía asegurarlo, pero no por eso significaría que no podría hacer grandes cosas como romper una cama con sus propias manos o destruir un auto.

Kyoichi volvió a casa en la madrugada, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, o eso parecía, sus padres se quedaron esperándolo, pero él no los enfrentó, entró con el mayor sigilo posible para que no lo pillaran, agradecía que sus padres fueran más tontos que Makoto a la hora de ocultar algo.

Makoto despierta a las 6 de la mañana como siempre, tiene miedo como todos los días por todo lo que pasa en su familia, pero abrir los ojos y ver que su rubio hermano estaba a su lado esperando que despertara la calmó un poco.

Ambos bajan al comedor a tomar desayuno, o sólo Makoto, ya que Kyoichi escupe la comida. Ella se agarra del brazo de su hermano por miedo a ver a sus padres y que la situación empeore más de lo esperado. Atsuko y Daisuke ven a su hijo y lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es darle una brutal paliza que sea capaz de llevarlo al hospital, pero ven a su hija y prefieren mantener la calma para no hacerle daño a la "princesa" de la casa, tienen que buscar el momento adecuado.

Ambos llegan al instituto sin madre qué provocar, a pesar de que Makoto es la hija perfecta, ese título le da repulsión y trata de no llamar la atención con ello, y de hecho, a ella tampoco le gusta que Atsuko los vaya a dejar al instituto, pero le gusta que su hermano sea tan crudo al provocar a su madre activando la alarma del auto, pero para no ganar un castigo severo, se aguanta la risa de ver a su ruda madre siendo atacada por su propio hijo.

* * *

El grupo de amigos vuelve a salir de clases después de unos exámenes, parece obra del destino que los días de exámenes siempre coinciden, incluso a ellos les causa gracia ese asunto, y siempre van a ver a la división D ensayar esa coreografía basada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Se van con los mismos de siempre y ven a una Hitomi perdiendo la paciencia escuchando la canción, y parece que va a reventar la cajita de leche de chocolate que tiene en las manos, un Kyoichi tirado en el piso, aparentemente durmiendo, con una chaqueta cubriendo su cara, y el resto del grupo también un tanto hastiados por no poder aprenderse la coreografía, es irónico que alguien que practicó bailes hip-hop durante 4 años no pueda aprender algo más complicado.

-¿Falta de ideas?- pregunta Sho a Hitomi, la cual asiente-. Parece que alguien está estresada- los demás sueltan una carcajada.

-Hitler, deberías estar practicando o al menos ayudarme- rezonga Hitomi, viendo a su "racista" amigo aún tirado en el piso.

-Mussolini, que te viole Shakespeare- responde "Hitler", quitándose la chaqueta de la cara, resultó con el cabello en la cara.

-Prefiero que me viole un poni, llama al japonés.

-Deja de ver My Little Pony... ¿no era Rodrigo...?- Hitomi se sonroja y trata de callarlo.

-Como sea, mejor lo llamo yo.

-Por eso perdimos la guerra.

El grupo suelta una carcajada mientras ven a la "parejita" tener otra de sus peleas infantiles, empezando por el nombre del "japonés" Axel y en el proceso cambiando de tema.

-Mussolini y Hitler, dejen de pelear y pónganse a trabajar- se entromete el tan nombrado japonés.

-Eso debería decirlo él... Pie de limón- contraataca Hitomi, apuntando a Kyoichi, que hace una mueca rara, y aún está sentado como indio en el piso.

-¿Pie de limón?

-No puede ser peor que "Rodrigo Norrea"- responde el rubio, haciendo comillas con sus dedos y que a Hitomi casi le dé un derrame nasal.

-Ah, perfecto, no sólo perdí la virginidad, ahora tengo gonorrea.

A Hitomi y Kyoichi les baja una gota por la nuca, mientras que los otros simplemente aguantan la risa, o al menos lo intentan, porque ya están que se les revienta el estómago.

Luego de media hora practicando, con una caída, tropezones y dos golpes en la cabeza, los chicos acabaron cansados mientras algunos del grupo siguen practicando la coreografía. La imagen de las 3 figuras importantes de la presentación es rara como siempre, cada uno en posición rara o dormido en el piso con una chaqueta en la cabeza como el rubio que ahora es el único que se pudo mantener en pie.

-Me quiero morir- dice Hitomi como por milésima desde que acabaron el ensayo.

-¿Tan joven?- pregunta Axel, que por el cansancio responde cualquier tontera.

-Está malo- cambia de tema Hitomi al probar la leche de chocolate, y le pide a Kyoichi que la pruebe si es que es ella la que lo siente malo.

-Vence el próximo año- dice Kyoichi viendo la fecha, Hitomi ríe irónica por lo inútiles que son los trabajadores de esa empresa.

Todo el grupo supone que, al probarlo, va a ir al baño a escupir el líquido, como siempre lo hace, prueba la leche y esperan unos segundos antes de que el rubio le devuelva la caja a Hitomi y parta corriendo al baño, con el grupo riendo por su exageración, nada exagerada a decir verdad. Vuelve al minuto después con la cara pálida y parece que dice que quiere matar a alguien, aunque en ciertos casos es verdad, nunca se atrevería a tocar a su mejor amiga para hacerle daño.

-Qué asqueroso, ¿qué era?- espeta Kyoichi.

-Leche- responde Hitomi simplemente, sigue pensando que su mejor amigo exageró.

-Parece que está podrida la cuestión.

Definitivamente, los de la empresa no saben trabajar. El grupo ríe por la reacción del chico, pero creen que tiene sentido lo que dijo, que lo diga la fecha no quiere decir que lo sea, a menos que hayan hecho algo en la receta.

* * *

Makoto está aburrida en su clase soportando la barbaridad de música que pone un grupo de compañeros en la sala. No están haciendo clases y los profesores no se quejan por la música, lo cual le sorprende, porque ellos son los que más alegan.

Ella tiene una vida perfecta, pero por momentos envidia a su hermano ya que él tiene compañeros civilizados, a pesar del acoso escolar, son muy respetuosos y no hacen algo que incomode al resto que no le gusta, como poner la música que están escuchando sus compañeros. Los soportó durante 4 años y aún no se acostumbra, decide salir de la sala a alejarse de ese ambiente y como siempre se encuentra con sus amigos y algunos compañeros de su hermano, incluyendo a éste último.

-¿No tienen clase?- pregunta, acercándose a ellos.

-El profesor faltó- responde Taiga.

-No estamos en clase, si es que se puede llamar así- responde Kyoichi.

-¿Tonteando?- vuelve a preguntar Makoto, él asiente.

-¡Animal o ave con S!- escuchan unos gritos en la clase del rubio.

-¡Sinosaurio!- responde un chistoso, seguido de unas carcajadas. El grupo se mira entre sí y luego miran a Kyoichi, que se cubre los ojos con una mano.

-¿Los escuchaste?- pregunta Hitomi, que acaba de salir de la clase, a Kyoichi.

-Están gritando a todo pulmón, cómo desearía ser sordo- Hitomi ríe ante el comentario irónico.

El grupo sigue hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que Kyoichi los deja solos al irse a caminar por ahí, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Cuando caen en eso, lo van a buscar, porque creen que su conversación no tiene sentido sin la ironía del chico. Lo encuentran merodeando por el segundo piso, planean darle un susto, pero eso no funcionaría porque él no es tonto, aún así, Hitomi corre y lo abraza por la espalda, haciendo que casi se cayeran.

-Oye, no te pierdas así- se queja Taiga con cara de cachorro, haciendo reír al grupo.

-Vaya a clase- interviene una voz, todos voltean y ven al profesor de lenguaje, que como siempre, molesta a Kyoichi.

-Clase decían, no están haciendo ni una idiotez ahí- responde el susodicho.

-Y usted tampoco.

-Escuchar chistes malos, claramente, no es una opción- el resto ríe, incluyendo el profesor.

Escuchan el sonido de un celular, miran a Kyoichi, que revisa el suyo y duda en contestar, puesto que la persona que llama es Atsuko, ella nunca lo llama, más bien en raras ocasiones, que correponden a algo importante, debido a ésto, decide contestar.

Todos están atentos a la llamada, parece algo grave aunque Kyoichi mantenga su mirada seria, siempre la tiene, aunque se le presente el peor problema, pero a pesar de eso, siempre se nota el dolor en su mirada al final de la historia. Cuelga la llamada, más pálido de lo normal, si es que fuera posible, se nota que pasó algo.

No le sale la voz, a pesar de que muchas veces ha pasado por momentos así, todavía siente que es un principiante, que no sabe cómo enfrentar la situación, puesto que no es algo que suceda todos los días, no es la primera vez, y lamentablemente no va a ser la última, pero la vida no es tan fácil a pesar de que intentes todo para que sea así, y eso Makoto lo sabe por muy inocente que sea. Kyoichi siempre lo supo, pero nunca se lo comentó, nunca puede entablar una conversación con su hermana.

Con simples palabras, Kyoichi le dice a Makoto que vaya a buscar sus cosas, mientras él sube a su sala para ir a buscar las suyas. Makoto se queda parada, reflexionando un poco, pensando en qué pudo haber pasado para que de repente Kyoichi reaccionara así, ¿qué habló con su madre? Eso es lo que más odia, que su hermano sea tan reservado para saber algo que le dicen por ser el "adulto responsable" y no ser capaz de decirle a su hermana por no saber cómo reaccionaría.

Va a buscar sus cosas y sale de la sala, no sin antes avisarle a sus amigos que, si los profesores preguntan, se tiene que ir por motivos personales. Afuera la espera su hermano para irse, pero antes ella le pide una explicación sobre lo que está pasando, él le responde que es por Ayame, Makoto casi se cae de espaldas al pensar en la salud de su tía.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta Hitomi a Kyoichi, todo el grupo lo mira, esperando una respuesta como curiosos.

-Luego te explico- responde, y se va con su hermana.

* * *

Sumiko estaba mirando por la ventana muy decaída, hacía un año que le diagnosticaron cáncer y estaba usando un pañuelo para cubrir su alopecia. El cáncer la estaba matando de a poco, recordaba que el año anterior tenía mucha energía, estaba dispuesta a salir adelante por su familia, pero ahí se encontraba ella, postrada en su cama, apenas moviéndose, ya nada de fuerza le quedaba, el cáncer la estaba comiendo viva, se le marcaban los huesos de tanto sufrir.

Estaba sola en casa, su esposo se había ido a quién sabe dónde y su hermosa hija, Hitomi, aún no volvía del instituto, por lo que tendría que esperar a que uno de los dos volviera, o talvez los dos, ya que no podía moverse y necesitaba ayuda con sus acciones.

Escuchó a alguien subiendo las escaleras, supuso que era su hija ya que los pasos eran suaves, y para estar tan débil, su intuición no había fallado nunca, efectivamente, Hitomi apareció con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, su madre se la devolvió, no era nada estricta con Hitomi, nunca fue necesario, al contrario, era muy cariñosa con ella. Se dio cuenta de que no venía sola, su mejor amigo, Kyoichi venía con ella.

Sumiko amaba a Kyoichi como si fuera su hijo, a pesar de que sabía que su hija siempre estuvo enamorada de él, incluso lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, como él no tenía una familia muy cariñosa, ella se encargaba de entregarle el cariño que se merecía. El chico le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y ella también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el instituto?- preguntó Sumiko con algo de dificultad.

-Hubo guerra de agua- respondió Hitomi, riendo un poco.

Sumiko sonreía al ver a su hija, era como verse en un espejo, le recordaba tanto a su niñez y adolescencia, incluso quedó embarazada a su edad. Era la viva imagen de sí misma, no tenía ningún rasgo de su padre, heredó toda su dulzura y apariencia de ella, a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera completamente pelada y ya no pudiera levantarse, su hija luchaba como ella lo hacía a su edad.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?- preguntó.

Hitomi desvió la mirada, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que estaba con esa persona que tanto odia, porque nadie iba a reemplazar a su madre, aunque le dieran una madrastra, su madre era única y se caracterizaba por su lealtad y nunca iba a querer a otra mujer como la quería a ella, era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba, ese era el privilegio que tenía Sumiko, ser la confidente de su única hija.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y hablando del rey de Roma, apareció ese hombre con una cínica sonrisa que Sumiko no notó, aún así, sentía que su marido le ocultaba algo, algo que Hitomi y Kyoichi sí notaron en su sonrisa, y evitaron algún contacto, al menos físico, con el hombre que debería ser el padre de Hitomi y el fiel esposo de Sumiko.

Sumiko sonrió insegura al verlo, a diferencia de Hitomi, nunca sonreía con él como lo hacía con su hija, se sentía traicionada a su lado, uno de sus consejos de vida era que siempre había que hacerle caso a la intuición, aunque a veces fallara, siempre había algo de verdad en ello. Ese hombre, cuando enfermó, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, se iba a quién sabe dónde y la dejaba sola por varios días, teniendo como única compañía a su leal hija Hitomi, aunque ella también tenía sus responsabilidades, pero ella siempre se daba el lujo de pasar tiempo con su madre.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó al hombre.

-En el trabajo, y me quedé hablando con un compañero- respondió, pero nadie creyó esa excusa barata.

El hombre salió de la habitación, tanto Sumiko como los niños se hundieron en un profundo silencio, nadie sabía qué decir, el silencio se rompió cuando Sumiko comenzó a toser. Hitomi salió de la habitación para encarar a su padre, dejando a su madre al cuidado de su amigo.

-Todos los hombres son iguales- espetó Hitomi.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hija?- preguntó su padre.

-Primero, no soy tu hija, mi padre no es un bastardo- el hombre se sorprendió del vocabulario que usó su humilde hija-; segundo, mi mamá está enferma y, aún así, siguió adelante, ¿así le devuelves el favor, engañándola? Ella no se lo merece.

-No es mi problema que ella esté enferma.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Sí es tu problema, porque es tu esposa, lo mínimo que podías hacer era apoyarla, pero ni siquiera estuviste cuando más te necesitaba- el hombre abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hitomi no le dejó-. Si crees que voy a aceptar a una prostituta como madrastra, te equivocaste, no soy como tú y nunca lo seré.

Hitomi volvió a la habitación de su madre, que yacía moribunda en la cama, se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó, quizás sería el último abrazo que le daría a esa mujer a la que tanto le agradecía por darle la vida y estar siempre presente, cuando menos la esperaba.

El hombre también apareció en la habitación, con una mueca de frustración, no porque su esposa se moriría, sino porque le dolieron las palabras de su hija. Todos le devolvieron la mirada, más despectiva de hecho, los niños sabían la verdad, Sumiko no lo sabía, pero algo sospechaba.

-No te acerques a ella- dijo Hitomi.

-Hitomi, por favor...- trató de decir el hombre.

-Por favor nada, tú te lo buscaste.

-Sumiko, está loca, de seguro su amigo le metió basura en la cabeza.

-Se revuelca con otra mujer- soltó Hitomi, sus padres la miraron incrédulos, más el hombre que su madre-. Te estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, mamá, ni siquiera le importó tu salud.

Sumiko le creía a Hitomi, no tenía razón para desconfiar de ella, nunca le había mentido, y a diferencia de ella, su "esposo" le había mentido en varias ocasiones, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a engañarla con otra persona, de todas formas, no le sorprendió tanto. Agradecía que Hitomi fuera tan leal a pesar de ser hija de un sinvengüenza, nunca le dijo que ese hombre la engañaba, pero no dudó en decírselo en ese momento, ocultaba las cosas, pero siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

-No creerás ese cuento, ¿verdad? Sumiko, soy tu esposo.

-Pero Hitomi estuvo conmigo incluso cuando tenía responsabilidades, y no te atrevas a hablar así de Kyoichi, él es un ángel, ¿qué tan tonta crees que soy?- volvió a toser, era una tos persistente. Siguió así hasta el punto en que tosió sangre, el hombre intentó ayudarla, pero Hitomi no le dejó, porque sabía que el plan era volver a mentirle a su madre, y eso no funcionaría-. Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste.

Hitomi lloraba en los brazos de su madre, no quería perderla, pero seguir adelante por su cuenta, siguiendo los pasos de sus madre, descubriendo lo que ella descubrió, para sacar conclusiones y tener esperanzas, la ayudaría a madurar, pero para ella, Sumiko había sido su mejor amiga, su hermana, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Lloró aún más al escuchar un "te amo" de su madre, antes de dormirse para siempre, aún abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Sumiko. Sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro, y la apartó al instante, quiso gritarle muchas cosas en la cara, pero la voz no le salió. Devastada, salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya a llorar. Kyoichi, que ocultaba su rostro, también húmedo por las lágrimas, con su cabello, también salió a acompañar a Hitomi, la entendía perfectamente, esa mujer de 28 años, con cara de ángel, era la madre que él nunca pudo tener.

* * *

Kyoichi ve la imagen de Sumiko en la también postrada Ayame, aún recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Se siente mal por no haberle dicho a Hitomi por qué se retiró temprano del instituto, después de todo, ella quiere a Ayame como quiso a su madre, también ve su imagen a través de ella, todavía siente su ausencia en su casa, todavía siente su aroma desde la última vez que estuvo con ella, justo un segundo antes de perderla.

Su celular vuelve a sonar y en la pantalla está el nombre de Hitomi, no quiere hablar, pero aún recordando lo que ella pasó hace 3 años, y para que no se preocupara, decide contestar, además no se lo merece, él estuvo con ella cuando Sumiko murió, ella también debe saberlo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Hitomi, siempre preocupada por su mejor amigo.

-La verdad, no- responde.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Ven rápido, es una emergencia- dice antes de colgar, aparentemente "emergencia" no era la palabra adecuada, pero sí lo era, Ayame está a punto de morir.

Hitomi llega 15 minutos después, Kyoichi está sentado en el patio ocultando su rostro con sus brazos, ella le acaricia el cabello, obligándolo a levantar la mirada, y ve sus ojos llorosos, enseguida recuerda cuando su madre murió, no hace falta decir que Ayame está al borde de la muerte, ella conoce esa historia. Ella tenía a su madre; él tenía a Ayame. Recuerda cuando su madre murió y él estuvo con ella, prestándole su hombro para que llorara, por eso no fue difícil deducir que Ayame está muriendo, y le duele porque le recuerda a su madre.

Abraza a su amigo como él hizo cuando ella no paraba de llorar, luego de sentir a su madre dormir en sus brazos, siente que se lo debe por todo el apoyo que le dio cuando ella tuvo que vivir con el delirio de no tener una madre tan perfecta como Sumiko. Entran a la casa a ver a Ayame y está postrada en cama, sin poder moverse.

Dormida parece que la vida se le está yendo sin que ellos se den cuenta, no parece que respira, pero al poner la mano en su cuello se dan cuenta de que sigue viva, sólo por unos minutos más, ha soportado tanto que ya no da para más, pero en ese caso, ¿quién ayudaría a Kenji con las materias? Kyoichi lo hará, es el único que entiende a un diferencial, el problema es que le exigen demasiado con su educación y apenas tiene tiempo para echarle un ojo a su hermana y a sus primos cuando sus padres no están.

-Si hubieras dicho algo desde un principio, no estaríamos en este problema- rezonga Atsuko.

-Ya hablamos de ese tema- responde Kyoichi, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

-Y todavía debemos hablarlo.

-No es mi problema, si quieres discutir, hazlo con ella.

-No tiene fuerzas, y tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada.

-Atsuko, que sea mi tía no quiere decir que deba meterme en su vida y contar sobre ella a todo el mundo- escupe Kyoichi, cerrándole la boca-, y así como a ti no te gusta que diga que eres una bruja y que podría denunciarte, te pido que no hables incoherencias y madures de una vez, tienes 37 años y hasta Kaede es más soportable que tú.

Atsuko sale de la habitación indignada, no puede creer que su hijo la haya encarado así, incluso le reclamó que madurara, se supone que es el chico que nunca responde a alguna agresión, que se queda callado, que sólo habla en el momento adecuado, aunque hay que admitir que últimamente está más rebelde de lo que era antes.

-No hacía falta que lucharas por mí- logra articular Ayame, con una débil sonrisa.

-No entiendo cómo la soportas- rezonga Kyoichi.

-No lo hago, simplemente no puedo quejarme- Kyoichi la mira, sabiendo que algo no ha contado-. Yo era igual que tú, era la sombra de Atsuko, nunca logramos congeniar, recuerdo que en el colegio me acosaba y frente a mis padres era todo un angelito. No dudes en encararla, es lo que mínimo que pueden hacer para hacer de su vida una pesadilla, como ella hizo con la tuya.

El consejo es lógico, funciona para pudrir el orgullo de Atsuko Shido, y él agradece que no sólo tiene una buena relación con su tía, ella no se opone al deseo de ahogar a su madre, incluso, tiene los motivos suficientes para que ella sienta lo que sufrieron todos esos años, talvez sería una forma de agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho cuando él estaba en problemas.

Kyoichi sigue agarrando la mano de Ayame. Ayame sigue agarrando la mano de Kyoichi. Aquello es como vivir un deja vú, siente que es Sumiko mirando a su única hija, que no se alejaba de su lado por nada del mundo, él tampoco quiere irse porque sabe que en algún momento se irá y quiere estar con ella hasta el último segundo de su vida, es su tía, como una madre para todos sus sobrinos, su confidente, simplemente no imagina una vida sin ella.

El resto de la familia entra en la habitación, incluyendo Atsuko, que aún se le nota la furia en su mirada, sus ojos amenazan con lanzar fuego. Se acercan a la moribunda para pasar sus últimos momentos con ella.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto- espeta Sayaka, algo angustiada porque le hubiera gustado que su hermana conociera a su futura hija.

-El tiempo pasa rápido, así es la vida- dice Kaede, sacando risas débiles a su familia, nunca se le ocurre algo mejor, pero siempre hace reír a los demás en los peores momentos.

Kenji está formando una frase con sus gestos, los demás sólo lo miran, los únicos que leen la frase invisible son Kyoichi, Ayame y Hitomi, sonríen al saber el significado de su lenguaje mudo.

-Yo también, pequeño- responde Ayame a la frase de Kenji, que obviamente dijo que la van a extrañar-. Los extrañaré a todos.

Uno por uno se le acercan a darle un abrazo y un beso de despedida. Ayame, al ver que Kyoichi no emite ruido alguno, lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es apartarle el cabello que cubre su cara, lo hace y ve que su silencio es por demostrar que no quería que llegara ese día, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y Ayame lo abraza por última vez, es el único miembro de la familia que faltaba por despedirse, simplemente no le gusta decir adiós.

-Llora siempre que lo necesites, eso no te hace menos hombre, significa que tienes corazón- le susurra Ayame, para que nadie la escuchara.

-No creo que lo soporte...- responde también susurrando, y sacando una risita a su tía.

-Te amo mucho, nunca lo dudes- finaliza Ayame, todavía susurrando, su sobrino es tan reservado que vale la pena el susurro, y besa sus húmedas y pálidas mejillas.

No pasa ni un minuto desde que Ayame se despidió para que luego se sumergiera en un sueño profundo y sin final, aún agarrando la mano de Kyoichi, a quien no soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que despedirse, él habría sentido un gran peso en la espalda si la soltaba aunque fuera un segundo, hasta que muriera.

Hitomi abraza al chico mientras lo acompaña hasta su habitación, como ese día hace 3 años, cuando perdió a una personita que la hacía sentir especial y luego sintió que la realidad la golpeaba fuertemente a la cara, pero parece que al rubio le golpeó más fuerte todavía.

* * *

Makoto se vuelve a revolcar en la cama como la última vez que no pudo dormir, incluso casi se cae de la cama en un momento, finalmente se rinde y deja que el sueño llegue a ella. Aún no logra asimilar los hechos, desea que sólo sea una pesadilla, sin embargo, sabe perfectamente que es la realidad, nuevamente arruinándoles la vida, y que no va a despertar, porque está despierta.

-¿Sigues despierto?- pregunta mirando a su hermano mayor, que está inmóvil e intentando consolarse mirando al techo. Al no recibir respuesta, va a acostarse a su lado, quizás así conciliaría el sueño.

Son las 4.30 de la mañana y no le sorprende que su hermano no pegue un ojo todavía, es normal en un chico que sólo duerme una hora al día o nunca duerme por el insomnio. Ese día no irían al instituto por luto y por los funerales de su tía, y la verdad lo agradecía, aunque tuviera que rendir un examen y tuviera que aceptar el reprobado ya que en el instituto, si faltas a un examen, simplemente no lo rindes y todo se acabó, pero ella no tiene ánimos de ir, y supone que si fuera, pasaría todo el día afuera por ir al baño a lavarse la cara y tomar aire para despejarse, pero finalmente, para volver a llorar.

-Desearía que fuera una pesadilla- vuelve a hablar, con tal de que su hermano hablara.

-Así es la vida...- suelta una de las famosas frases de Kaede.

-¿Sientes un peso en la espalda?

-Siempre lo he sentido...

Al parecer no es la única que todavía le cuesta aceptar el hecho de que su tía esté muerta, sólo tenía 27 años y padecía de leucemia. Ella esperaba que se encontrara una solución a su problema, pero el nivel ya era crítico y nadie pudo hacer algo al respecto, ni siquiera Sayaka, que es enfermera y se dio cuenta tarde del problema de su hermanita.

No es que Kyoichi no aceptara que su tía dejara de existir, ya lo veía venir, lo esperaba de manera silenciosa, pero fue más difícil estar presente en el momento en que Ayame se durmió, en pocas palabras, a él le hubiera gustado que ella fuera su madre, o simplemente jamás haber nacido.

Makoto sale del baño después de estar una hora encerrada en éste, al menos tienen tiempo suficiente para prepararse para el funeral. La costumbre de la familia era vestirse de negro para un funeral, como se hacía en la antigüedad, no necesariamente ropa formal, cualquier prenda negra serviría.

Makoto es tan feliz de la vida que le es difícil cumplir ese requisito, tiene más ropa de colores que negra, por suerte tiene un vestido negro que tanto le gustaba a Ayame, recuerda cuando le decía que se veía muy linda con ese vestido; Kyoichi no tiene problemas, como es tan depresivo, emo, o cualquier otro adjetivo, siempre viste como gótico, la ropa que tiene se la regalaron sus tías y sus abuelos, ya que sus padres no gastarían ni una moneda en él, lo malo es que la ropa es menos que la de su hermana y la mayoría es vieja, pero está en buen estado y se conforma con lo poco y nada que tiene.

Entra a la habitación y ve a Kyoichi, sentado como indio en su cama, conversando con alguien en su celular, supone que está hablando con Hitomi, pero no se mete en la vida de su hermano y lo deja pasar. Se deja caer en la cama y espera a que pase algo interesante, pero nada, mira al techo como su hermano cuando está aburrido, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Ve a su hermano apartar su celular y hace lo mismo, mira el techo, Makoto a veces se pregunta cómo coinciden en algunas acciones.

Pasan 5 minutos y todavía nada interesante ha pasado, Makoto juega con su celular mientras escucha la música de su hermano aunque esté con auriculares, música algo satánica o gritos del demonio, como les llama ella, pero es capaz de soportarlo ya que no es como la música asquerosa que escuchan sus compañeros de clase, total su hermano siempre destroza sus oidos poniendo el volumen al máximo, lo irónico es que, si alguien le habla, él lo entiende sin necesidad de quitarse los auriculares.

-Chicos, ¿están listos?- la voz de Sayaka los saca de sus pensamientos-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos- sale de la habitación.

Dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y salen de la habitación, con el ánimo por los suelos, ninguno de los dos emite palabra, sólo se oyen sus respiraciones. Bajan las escaleras y toda la familia está ahí, con el mismo ánimo, Hitomi también está ahí, faltó a clases para ir al funeral, nadie se opuso, ella es parte de la familia.

* * *

Hitomi se despide de la familia después del funeral, a los padres de Kyoichi simplemente los mira con desdén. Al menos la tarea de acompañar a Kyoichi en un mal momento está hecha, siempre es así, a pesar de que quieran estar solos, no lo hacen, porque no hay mucha gente que los entienda.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunta Hitomi, Kyoichi no sabe qué responder, pero simplemente asiente, aunque ambos sepan que no es sincera su respuesta. Lo abraza en forma de consuelo, ¿a quién más tiene en ese mundo? Sólo un amigo, pero nada comparado con su tía o su madre. Se despide nuevamente y se va.

Kyoichi tiene algo entre sus manos que no lo suelta, abre la mano izquierda y ahí tiene un relicario, obviamente era de su tía que es muy importante para él y lo tenía en sus manos todo ese tiempo. Sayaka se acerca a él y lo abraza, sonríe melancólica al ver el objeto y luego regresan con el resto de la familia para irse.

La familia llega a casa y sus hijos van a encerrarse a su habitación, deseando no salir a ver el sol por muchos días, mientras ellos van al comedor y otros a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, después tendrían que comer aunque no quisieran, y si no empiezan ya, no empezarían nunca.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, todo cambió, Makoto se distanció como su hermano cuando intentó suicidarse, Kaede no comía y eso la está volviendo bulímica, Kenji sigue con sus clases, pero ya no está tan concentrado como antes, y Kyoichi tampoco tiene muchos ánimos para ayudarlo.

Sólo han pasado 4 días desde que Ayame partió y su aura aún la sienten en el hogar, Kyoichi no ha hablado todos esos días, y tal como se dijo anteriormente, ni siquiera ha salido de su casa, al parecer, él es el más afectado con lo que pasó. se encierra en su habitación y no sale de ésta en todo el día, no tiene ánimos de nada, ni siquiera contesta los mensajes de su amiga.

-Kyoichi- escucha que lo llaman y ve a Sayaka-, ¿puedo pasar?

El chico se quita los auriculares y se acomoda en la cama para sentarse, no hizo falta una respuesta para que su tía pasara a la habitación, también es su protegido, así que la deja pasar cuando quiera, las únicas personas que no tienen ese privilegio son sus padres. La mujer se sienta en la cama, buscando las palabras para iniciar una conversación, el momento es incómodo y sería ridículo estar ahí sin entablar una conversación.

-Oye, tienes clases, no puedes seguir así- pero el chico no responde, ni siquiera la mira-. Sé que te afecta, pero lo que más quería Ayame era que salieras adelante- el chico sigue sin hablar, sólo está jugando con sus dedos-. Por favor, Kyoichi, dime algo- el chico deja lo que hace y la mira.

-Es difícil superar la muerte de una madre, así la veía yo- habla por fin.

-Dime, ¿cómo lo tomó Hitomi cuando su madre falleció?

-Aunque te sorprenda, reaccionó de la misma manera.

Ese comentario impresionó a Sayaka, no se imaginaba a Hitomi, una chica luchadora y llena de vida, reaccionara como una verdadera suicida, como su sobrino.

-Oye, que sea alegre no significa que no decaiga- Kyoichi leyó sus pensamientos.

El rubio tiene razón, las sonrisas no son más que un escudo para ocultar el dolor, son muy engañosas, además, era su madre y la quería mucho, fue muy difícil superar su pérdida, han pasado 3 años y todavía no la ha superado, que sea feliz no quiere decir que no sufra, ver morir a una madre, o a alguien a la que veías como una madre, es lo peor que puede vivir una persona, entre otras situaciones, pero siempre y cuando ames a esa persona con tu vida.

-Tendrás que superarlo algún día, no puedes vivir apegado a su recuerdo- dice Sayaka.

-No lo ha superado, ni siquiera habla con su padre, ¿cómo reaccionarías si tus padres murieran?- Kyoichi tiene un punto, sus abuelos todavía no han muerto, por lo tanto, uno no puede hablar sin haberlo experimentado, ni siquiera alguien que entienda algo de psicología.

-Tienes razón, lo verás cuando me pase- se resigna Sayaka. Ve el relicario en la mesita de noche y lo toma para ver la foto que hay en su interior-. Hay que ver qué haremos con las cosas de Ayame.

-Guardarlas en el ático, si las botan, parecerá que no la querían.

-¿Tú las guardarías?- Kyoichi asiente, se niega a botar las pertenencias de su tía-. Oye, mañana es tu cumpleaños- Kyoichi se encoge de hombros, nunca le interesó celebrar un cumpleaños, según él, carecen de importancia.

Sayaka mira el relicario una vez más y le aparta el cabello a su sobrino, para luego colgar el relicario en su cuello. Kyoichi no reacciona, sólo mira el collar que antes era de su tía ahora colgando de su cuello, que aún tenía la notoria marca del suicidio a los 11 años, luego mira a su tía, que le devuelve la mirada con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Ahora es tuyo, y no te lo quites en ningún momento- dice Sayaka, y abraza al chico. Lo mira al los ojos, están apagados, sin expresión alguna, o al menos él intenta ocultar sus sentimientos, y siente una punzada en el corazón-. Kyoichi, dime, ¿cómo te visualizas en 5 años?- Kyoichi la mira, sin saber qué responder.


	10. La -felicidad- de la -muerte-

Kyoichi no se esperaba esa pregunta, era la típica pregunta que los profesionales hacen en la adolescencia y, aunque no es la primera vez que le hacen la misma pregunta, aún no sabe qué responder, porque no está seguro de si va a estudiar o morir.

_¿Cómo te visualizas en 5 años?_

Esa pregunta no sale de su cabeza, y esperaba no volver a escucharla nunca más, y nunca las respondió cuando se las hacían, ese tipo de preguntas las odia. Intentó suicidarse, no quiere vivir, aunque si hubieran denunciado a sus padres, él no estaría metido en ese lío, pero es normal que Sayaka tuviera curiosidad con ese tema, ella quiere mucho a su sobrino y no sabe el final de su historia, después de todo, aún no llega.

Makoto acaba de llegar del instituto, no saludó a nadie de su familia, simplemente, y sin ánimos, entró y subió a su habitación, encontrando a su hermano en el mismo estado de siempre, acostado en la cama, mirando al techo, no hace nada interesante, pero parece que algo le preocupa, para ella no está de más, pero sí está de más decir que es la pregunta la que lo tiene perturbado.

-Supongo que tuviste algo de diversión mientas no estaba- dice Makoto, sin mucho ánimo. Kyoichi no responde, pero hace una mueca como diciendo "no interesa"-. Adelante, cuenta- insiste.

-Nada interesante- responde Kyoichi secamente.

-Pues veo que puedes hablar, para mí, eso es algo interesante.

-Qué va, en el cine mudo nadie habla, encuentra algo interesante a eso- Makoto suelta una risa irónica.

-Como digas- le resta importancia al tema y juega con su celular, ignorando totalmente a su hermano, o intentando, su actitud le da curiosidad, pero él, cuando se privó del mundo, no preguntaba nada, y ella tampoco quiere preguntar.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Makoto lo mira y va a responder algo sarcástico, pero él la corta-. Además de la que te acabo de hacer- ella suelta un suspiro, indicando que puede hacer la pregunta-. ¿Cómo te visualizas en 10 años?- a Makoto le extraña la pregunta, pero su conclusión es que es lo que incomoda a Kyoichi. Tuvo que poner el doble de los años porque tienen 5 años de diferencia, es evidente que si fuera en 5 años, ella estaría en su último año de secundaria.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad- Makoto sabe que miente, pero lo deja pasar. Kyoichi sabe que no cree que haya sido curiosidad.

-Estudiando, supongo, ¿y tú?

-No lo sé...

Con eso termina la conversación, la más larga y, por decirlo así, amistosa que han tenido después de mucho tiempo. Makoto mira preocupada a su hermano, se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, él toma su mano en señal de que no se preocupara, pero a ella, algo le dice que esa historia no va a tener un buen final.

* * *

Llegan al instituto como siempre lo hacen, antes de que la muerte de Ayame los afectara, más a uno que al otro. Atsuko los llevó en el auto que les queda, pero como Kyoichi no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera se molestó en activar la alarma con el típico portazo suyo. Entran como siempre, primero juntos y después alejándose, y luego Atsuko pasa por la entrada, viendo que algunos alumnos, con sólo verla, salen corriendo, pero otros se quedan ahí, simplemente mirándola, ya están acostumbrados y conocen a su hijo suicida, que es una de las razones por las que le temen.

Apenas lo ven, Hitomi se "lanza" a abrazar a su amigo "desaparecido", los otros dos hacen lo mismo. Cuando se separan, Hitomi sigue abrazando a su amigo, lo echó mucho de menos, y no sabía si estaría bien visitarlo, no lo hizo, y tampoco podía hablar, prefirió esperar a que regresara al instituto.

-¿Qué hacías desaparecido?- pregunta Ariel, cuando Hitomi por fin suelta a Kyoichi.

-Te echamos de menos, chico- dice Bryan, hablando como hippie.

-¿Puedes hablar?- pregunta Hitomi, Kyoichi se encoge de hombros. Ella mira a sus amigos y les dice que su tía murió, por eso no iba a clases-. Por cierto, el profesor de física te deja hacer el examen que ibas a suspender, y hoy hay examen de italiano- le avisa, Kyoichi asiente.

Suena la campana y comienzan a caminar de camino a clases, a la división C le toca matemáticas, a la D le toca con el profesor de lenguaje, que cuando se topa con ellos al subir la escalera, le pregunta a Kyoichi si se siente mejor, él se enteró de la noticia y además tiene un buen trato con el chico, le responde con un gesto, que el profe entiende, y siguen caminando hasta llegar a clases.

El profesor deja sus cosas en la mesa mientras ve al resto murmurar, supone que es por la reaparición de Kyoichi, pero lo deja pasar. Saluda como todos los días cuando un profesor entra a clase, le responden y vuelven a sus murmullos, luego pasa la lista mientras los alumnos siguen murmurando. Cuando termina, golpea la mesa al pararse, para que todos le presten atención, lo cual funciona, él ríe mentalmente por la expresión de terror en el rostro de algunos estudiantes.

-Para empezar, veo que apareció alguien- mira a Kyoichi, algunos lo imitan-, bienvenido de vuelta, Kyoichi, mis condolencias- el susodicho asiente-. Segundo, haré interrogatorio, ya sé que les gusta- dice bromeando, la mayoría empieza a quejarse-. Escucho una queja, se van para afuera y tienen dos suspendidos, es coeficiente dos- los que se quejaron vuelven a tener una expresión de terror, ese profesor también tiene un buen trato con ellos, pero a la vez es muy estricto.

Luego de dos tortuosas horas de interrogatorio, la mayoría acaba nervioso, pensando en que van a suspender, sólo esperan que pase algún milagro para que el brujo no les haga pasar un mal rato. El profesor tuvo que hacerle examen escrito a Kyoichi, ya que no puede hablar y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer señas. Dice las calificaciones de los estudiantes, unos pocos se quejan por suspender, otros están aliviados por salvarse de reprobar, sigue diciendo las notas hasta llegar a la nota de Kyoichi, la última que queda, se acerca al chico, entregándole la hoja con un merecido 10, mientras los demás se quejan de la suerte del chico, y el profe ríe mentalmente por su envidia.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurra, Kyoichi lo mira y el profe le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bryan no para de quejarse de la profe de matemáticas, acaba de suspender un examen y lloriquea como si fuera un bebé, Ariel expresa estrés en su mirada. El examen estuvo muy difícil y el argentino con suerte se salvó del reprobado, se partió la cabeza haciendo los ejercicios, en cambio, Bryan no corrió la misma suerte, lo cual es raro, porque él es de los que se le dan bien los números, parecía que intercambió papeles con Ariel, lo bueno es que el examen sólo sería una nota, al contrario de la división D.

-¿Qué nota sacaron?- pregunta Hitomi.

-Este tonto sacó 8.7... yo saqué 5- se queja Bryan, el susodicho lo mira con una mueca rara.

-Lo puedes recuperar, imbécil, admite que el examen estaba difícil, y sólo era una nota- rezonga Ariel.

-Dímelo a mí, el profesor nos hizo examen sorpresa coeficiente 2- dice Hitomi, los dos la miran para que diga las notas-. Saqué 9, Kyoichi 10.

-Me subes tanto el ánimo- lloriquea Bryan, Hitomi alza una ceja, Ariel se golpea la cara, Kyoichi simplemente lo mira serio, pero se nota que mira a Bryan como si necesitara ir a un manicomio.

-Como digas- termina la conversación, luego mira a Kyoichi, que está mirando a la nada-. Oye, hoy cumples 17- susurra sonriendo, Kyoichi responde con una media sonrisa-. Feliz cumpleaños- lo abraza.

-Espera, ¿hoy es su cumpleaños?- pregunta Bryan.

-Es 15 de junio, estás tan histérico por tu 5 que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para pensar en tus amigos- ironiza Ariel-. Aunque él no es muy expresivo que digamos- el grupo suelta una risa.

Bryan le da un abrazo de oso al cumpleañero, sus amigos se ríen, en cambio, Ariel no se lanza sobre él como Bryan, lo abraza y besa su cabeza simplemente, porque Kyoichi no está de ánimos para responder a las felicitaciones que le den por haber nacido, por mucho que le reprochen por no apreciar la vida, o al menos alegrarse porque hay gente que lo quiere, él sigue pensando que su nacimiento fue un error.

Siente que alguien le tapa la vista, reconoce la voz de Taiga preguntándole quién es y las risas de los demás por ese juego infantil, sabiendo que no va a tener respuesta, y porque Kyoichi no es fácil de engañar, lo deja libre y el rubio lo mira sin inmutarse, Taiga sonríe y todos le gritan felicitándolo. Kyoichi les responde con una simple sonrisa, demostrando en ella que no tiene sentido felicitarlo por cumplir un año más, pero el resto insiste y hace lo que quiere, aunque al rubio no le guste.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, vuelven a casa juntos, al parecer, el que Makoto se convirtiera en una persona totalmente distante hizo que volvieran a ser los hermanos unidos que eran antes.

Kaede aparece y se lanza a darle un abrazo de oso, a Kyoichi ya le está cansando que se le tiren encima y estar a punto de caer por recibir un abrazo, pero está acostumbrado y no se queja, porque sus intentos de evitar los famosos abrazos de oso serían en vano.

Los hermanos suben hasta su habitación después del abrazote de Kaede, Makoto aguanta la risa, pero de todas formas extraña a la antigua Kaede, esa chica hiperactiva que a veces dan ganas de ahorcarla ya no aparece tan seguido, ahora es otra persona, totalmente diferente.

Hacen lo de siempre cada vez que entran a su habitación, una juega con su celular y el otro escucha su música a todo volumen, ella escucha la música a pesar de que él siempre use auriculares. El momento es interrumpido cuando su tía entra a la habitación a desearle el típico feliz cumpleaños a su sobrino y abrazarlo, para luego darle su regalo.

-No sé mucho de tus gustos, Ayame lo sabía, es todo lo que encontré- dice Sayaka, cuando su sobrino abre el paquete y de ahí saca esas pulseras que usa para cubrir sus heridas y una bufanda negra-. Con suerte, sé cuánto te gustan estas cosas.

-No era necesario- responde el rubio.

-Pero sentí que debía hacerlo, Ayame ya no está, alguien tiene que darte lo que necesitas y esos no son tus padres- Kyoichi suelta una risita, que no se oye.

-Bueno, no me quedaban pulseras, y ni hablar de la bufanda- Sayaka ríe y vuelve a abrazar a su sobrino.

-Cómo creciste.

La mujer se retira, dejando a sus sobrinos solos. Makoto mira a su hermano, que todavía tiene la vista en el regalo que le dio su tía, él nunca ha celebrado un cumpleaños, menos le gusta recibir regalos, pero al igual que sus tres amigos, siguen insistiendo y él no puede oponerse ni quejarse, sólo ha estado en el cumpleaños de su hermana, que viene 5 días después del suyo.

-Supongo que puedo usar tus pulseras- bromea Makoto.

-Sigue soñando- responde Kyoichi.

-Gracias- hace un puchero.

-Espera a que venga el tuyo, 5 días no mata a nadie.

-¿Y si muero mañana?

-¿Siendo tan afortunada? Imposible.

Makoto ríe y golpea el hombro de su hermano, que le devuelve el golpe, Makoto se le tira encima y comienzan a pelear como si fueran niños pequeños, aunque más bien, es Makoto la que pelea, Kyoichi sólo ríe por su actitud infantil. Finalmente se sienta a su lado, abrazándolo, extrañando los días en que Kyoichi la acompañaba en sus locuras, aunque ahora están juntos, esos días ahora son un recuerdo.

* * *

Sus padres volverían tarde del trabajo, eso no le interesa, de hecho, no le importa nada que tenga que ver con ellos. Sayaka llamó a sus sobrinos desde el comedor, y éstos cuando bajan, el rubio de nuevo es atacado por otro abrazo, Kenji simplemente se levanta y le entrega un dibujo, se nota que es uno de sus primeros intentos de dibujar, como no va a una escuela, no le han enseñado y le cuesta, pero en comparación con otros dibujos que ha hecho, ese es de los mejores. Kyoichi ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos abrazos recibió, refiriéndose a cuántos se le tiraron encima y lo que conservaron la cordura.

Sayaka aparece desde la cocina con un pastelito en las manos, lo típico de los cumpleaños y lo que a él menos le gusta, sigue preguntándose el porqué del pastel si es obvio que no lo va a comer, que va a tener que pedir un deseo y soplar la velita y alguien más tendrá que comer el dulce, sigue preguntándose por qué no sólo encienden una vela y todo se acabó, así se ahorran el trabajo de comprar o hacer un bizcocho que él no va a comer.

-Pide un deseo- dice Kaede.

Kyoichi mira melancólico el fuego de la velita blanca, recordando todo lo que pasó en el año, hasta la muerte de Ayame, realmente le hubiese gustado que ella estuviera presente el día que cumpliera 17, hace 5 días su tía falleció. Hitomi aparece en su cabeza y se pregunta si ella estuvo de igual manera en el primer cumpleaños sin su madre. Sopla la velita y todos le aplauden, sin saber lo que pidió por deseo, pero es mejor que vivan con la idea de que lo que pidió, fue para bien, lo mejor es pensar que es para bien.

Aunque no lo fue...

* * *

Makoto cumpliría 12 años, ella tampoco está feliz, al igual que a su hermano, no le interesa celebrar un cumpleaños, a diferencia suya, ella celebró su cumpleaños durante toda su vida, considerando que fue injusto que su hermano no corriera la misma suerte que ella.

Siente que alguien le toca el brazo para que despertara, lo cual consiguió, Makoto abre con dificultad los ojos, pues se quedó hasta tarde haciendo un proyecto, y ve a Kyoichi al lado. Se restriega los ojos con flojera, cuando por fin logra mantenerlos abiertos, se levanta con ayuda de su hermano, hace mucho que no se queda hasta tan tarde, le cuesta levantarse por su cuenta y cree que existe la posibilidad de que se quede dormida en clases. Kyoichi casi nunca duerme, pero él tiene la costumbre, así que le pasa casi igual, porque algunas veces también está por quedarse dormido en clase, eso explica por qué la mayoría de las veces lo ven con una chaqueta cubriendo su cara.

-Así se empieza el día, con cara de mapache- ironiza Kyoichi, sacando una débil risa a su hermana.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta una atontada Makoto.

-Las 6, ¿qué horas van a ser?- vuelve a ironizar, Makoto vuelve a reír-. Es tu castigo por imitarme.

-Me lo merezco por "perfecta"- espeta disgustada por la última palabra, su hermano suelta una débil risita y se levanta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto- sale de la habitación.

Daisuke lleva a su familia al instituto para luego irse al trabajo, antes tenían dos autos, hasta que Kyoichi lo hizo pedazos y lo quemó, el que les queda lo usa Daisuke, pero Kyoichi nunca dijo que destruiría el suyo, se lo dijo a Atsuko. Los alumnos que están llegando a la entrada del instituto corren hasta ella para no toparse con la familia.

Kyoichi, por costumbre, vuelve a cerrar con un portazo, Atsuko y Daisuke le reclaman y Makoto ríe a carcajadas, ya no tiene miedo a recibir un castigo, para ella, eso es nada comparado a lo que perdió con su hermano. Sus padres la fulminan con la mirada, o al menos lo intentan, pues ella les devuelve la mirada asesina, que sí logra asustarlos, ella suelta una risa y camina hacia la entrada del instituto. Atsuko y Daisuke se miran mientras procesan la información.

Berrinches por leucemia. Una muerte. Aislamiento. Sobrinos hiperactivos con depresión. Hija perfecta junto al hijo mala influencia. Resultado: Total rebeldía.

Ambos suspiran resignados, les va a costar trabajo hacer que Makoto vuelva a ser la de antes. Atsuko entra al instituto mientras Daisuke enciende el motor del auto para marcharse de ahí.

* * *

El profesor de lenguaje dejó los ejercicios escritos en la pizarra por unos minutos, al ver que algunos alumnos no escribían, hizo lo típico que hacen los profesores para que la clase mantenga la calma, borrar la pizarra, haciendo que los alumnos se quejen, y martirizarlos con más ejercicios, mientras los chicos seguían quejándose en vano.

Makoto se queja mentalmente de sus compañeros, se repite mil veces que si querían menos ejercicios, ¿por qué no se quedan callados? Callados se ven mejor y así no muere alguien. Kyoichi no mintió cuando le advirtió que ese profesor era estricto cuando lo conoció, y que lo mejor era permanecer callado, Makoto pensó que sólo exageraba, y que al pasar los días, el profesor tendría que soportar a los alumnos revoltosos y él iba a dejarlos en libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, pero se equivocó, y cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano intenta mentir, pero no le sale, ese profesor le hace clase a su hermano también, tiene un buen trato con él y no tiene muchas quejas de esa clase porque ellos están acostumbrados a su manera de enseñar, y a veces causa miedo a los grados superiores ya que su táctica de enseñar, y como castigo, es hacer exámenes sorpresa.

El profesor está explicando los contenidos, hace un rato sacó estudiantes para afuera ya que interrumpían su explicación. La clase se vio interrumpida nuevamente, alguien golpeó la puerta que está abierta y el profesor hizo una seña indicando que la persona puede pasar. Kyoichi entra, lo mandaron a dejarle el libro de la clase al profesor, no es sorpresa, lo han mandado otras veces. Las niñas se sonrojan o lo miran coquetas, Makoto las mira con una mueca rara y rueda los ojos, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al profesor. Se escucha un silbido, los típicos silbidos de los depravados al ver a una mujer bonita, al fondo del salón, seguido de las risas de los hombres del salón, el profesor guarda silencio, Kyoichi levanta la mirada, serio, buscando a la niña que le soltó el silbido, porque era obvio que fue una mujer. Cuando la encuentra, la chica más coqueta del salón le guiña un ojo, él rueda los ojos y vuelve a dirigir la mirada al libro, guardando unos papeles en éste que la profesora no alcanzó a guardar. El profesor sigue con la explicación, pero vuelve a ser interrumpido, cuando Kyoichi está por salir de la sala y alguien le grita algo no muy apropiado, ven que el grito vino de la misma chica que le silbó.

-Supongo que a ti no te gusta que los hombres te silben o te digan algo inadecuado- espeta Kyoichi, sarcástico.

-Claro que no, soy mujer- responde la chica con obviedad, haciendo reír a la clase.

-No me digas, y yo soy travesti- responde con el mismo tono, haciendo reír nuevamente a la clase, incluyendo a su hermana-. A mí tampoco me gusta, ¿entiendes?- la niña asiente, el rubio mira al resto de la clase, vuelve a mirarla y le devuelve el gesto para luego irse. El profesor sigue con la clase.

* * *

Hitomi vuelve a tropezarse con su propio pie como por milésima vez desde que comenzaron el ensayo. Ahora le resulta más difícil porque están en la sala de ensayo, antes no le costaba porque practicaba en el piso de cerámica, más duro, pero más fácil, a diferencia de un piso resbaladizo que obligatoriamente tienen que usar.

-Hitomi, ten más cuidado, eres la más importante- dice la profesora.

-_Gracias por su preocupación, lo aprecio mucho_\- piensa Hitomi-. Lo haré- dice con una sonrisa fingida y se para, dejando que el resto del grupo hiciera su trabajo.

-Luego se quejan de que los tratamos sin respeto- espeta Kyoichi, Hitomi hace una mueca.

-¿Dijiste algo, Shido?- pregunta la profesora.

-¿Qué cosa?- se hace el tonto, sacando risas a sus compañeros, la profe suspira y lo deja pasar.

Los tres principales están atrás viendo cómo bailan sus compañeros, mientras escuchan a la profesora indicando el compás, y corrigiendo los errores en los pasos. _Será un día muy largo_, piensa el trío, viendo con aburrimiento, y aguantando la risa, o quizás sólo Hitomi y Axel, a muchos compañeros cayendo por culpa del piso encerado, para luego ser regañados por la profe, que les dice lo mismo que le dijo a Hitomi, que los necesita en su mejor forma para la presentación. Cuchichean sobre cualquier tontera que les llegue a la cabeza, la profesora los hace callar y se dirige nuevamente hacia los alumnos, pero el trío sigue con la conversación pese a las advertencias de la mujer.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu grupo?- pregunta Hitomi a Axel.

-Me separé- responde éste, dejó su grupo de amigos por hacerle daño a Kyoichi, se sintió un cobarde, y en verdad lo fue, y por eso decidió buscar amigos solo.

-Chicos, por última vez, silencio- los regaña la profesora, y vuelve a dirigirse a los alumnos.

-¿Hablaste con Kayla?- pregunta Kyoichi esta vez, Axel asiente. Kayla McWilliams es una chica estadounidense que le gusta a Axel, tiene cierta confianza con Kyoichi y Axel al principio estaba celoso y por eso a veces molestaba a Kyoichi, dejó de hacerlo cuando supo que no había nada entre Kayla y Kyoichi.

-Digamos que espera que se lo pida- dice burlón.

-Wow, va en serio- dice Hitomi.

-No me sorprende, al menos, no como Bryan- dice Kyoichi, tronando sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bryan le pidió a mi prima ser su novia- Axel abre los ojos sorprendido, Hitomi abre la boca, Kyoichi es muy directo cuando dice algo.

-¡¿Que Bryan qué?!- grita Hitomi, llamando la atención de todos.

La profesora los saca de la clase, mientras algunos se ríen. Esa profesora es la única que no congenia con Kyoichi, siempre pelea con él. Hitomi se muerde un dedo con fuerza para ahogar otro grito que amenaza con salir. Una vez afuera, Axel se apoya en la pared con Hitomi, sin salir de su asombro, mientras Kyoichi está situado frente a ellos mirándolos serio, como si esperara algo.

-¡¿QUÉ, CÓMO, CUÁNDO, QUÉEE?!- suelta Hitomi cuando deja libre su dedo.

-Bryan le pidió a Kaede ser su novia; cómo, con palabras... no sé, sólo pasó; cuándo, hace 2 días; qué, lo que dije- responde Kyoichi, sin expresión alguna.

-¿Ya empezaron?- pregunta Axel.

-Qué sé yo, no me meto.

-¿No te metes en qué?- habla una cuarta voz, voltean y ven a Taiga y a los pequeños.

-No tiene importancia, ¿por qué siempre apareces?

-No sé, quizás el destino nos quiere juntos- responde burlón, agarrando al rubio por la cintura.

-Cada día me asustas más, Samejima- responde Kyoichi sarcástico y se zafa del agarre, le incomoda estar con Taiga y algo le impide confiar en él.

La profesora habló con los chicos cuando la clase se acabó, también le restregó en la cara a Hitomi que sus gritos interrumpieron varias veces las clases. Tuvo una larga conversación con Kyoichi, éste sólo respondía con aburrimiento y hartaba a la profesora, que ahora hace lo posible por soportarlo y no intentar arrancarse el cabello.

-Un problema más y te juro que haré que te expulsen- amenaza la profesora, Kyoichi no se inmuta, sabe que eso no es posible.

-¿Quién expulsa a alguien por conversar?- la profesora lo agarra fuertemente del brazo-. No estoy condicional, parece que se te está acabando el orgullo.

-Encontré un motivo, faltar el respeto a una profesora.

-Lo dice la agresiva- responde contando mentalmente las veces que la ha pagado con él, incluyendo el agarre-. Y supongo que no será justo que le diga a la directora que agrediste a mi hermana y también me reprobaste a propósito en un examen- la profesora lo suelta, él sabe cómo espantar a las personas.

El chico se retira dejando con la palabra en la boca a la profesora. Él no es orgulloso, pudre el orgullo de los demás con sus amenazas, sabiendo que tiene más beneficios por estudiar durante años en el mismo lugar y que todos lo conozcan, nunca tuvo motivos para mentir por llamar la atención y hacerse la víctima, además no sabe hacerlo, y no por tener problemas con sus padres va a actuar como una, como todos creen, pero él no anda contando a los cuatro vientos sobre su complicada existencia.

* * *

Atsuko y Daisuke salieron temprano del trabajo para estar con su hija favorita, es la única hija, pero de todas formas la trataban como favorita. A ella le dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que ve a sus padres corriendo hacia ella como si tuviera 5 años, felices de verla, pero ahora cumple 12 y la siguen tratando como si fuera un bebé.

El abrazo de Kaede no lo esperaba, la chica está más delgada y deprimida y ya no se muestra como la prima hiperactiva que era antes de la muerte de Ayame. Kenji le hizo un dibujo, como en el cumpleaños de su primo, prefiere regalar cosas hechas por él que comprar algo que se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar. Su tía le regaló una caja musical y un álbum de fotos, Makoto tampoco se lo esperaba, era lo que más quería, por influencia de su hermano, que por ver tantas películas de terror, no podía sacarse la típica musiquita de la cabeza, y el álbum quiere llenarlo con fotos que tiene guardadas en algún rincón de su habitación.

A diferencia de él, Makoto recibió más regalos, claramente porque es la niñita consentida, aunque ella se niega a serlo, lo irónico es que todos la vean como una chiquilla inmadura por ser la hijita de papá, cuando ella ni siquiera actúa como una, es más, si lo fuera, no le importaría el estado de su hermano.

* * *

Aclaro una cosa, sé que, en Japón, la escala de notas es hasta 100, pero yo no entiendo mucho esa escala, además, no creo que sea mucha la diferencia, así que lo dejaré en 10.

En fin... chau.


	11. Inocencia lastimada

-Se te cayó la tabla- dice Sho burlón, mientras ve a Makoto arreglando por milésima vez la misma tabla que sujeta el colchón de su cama.

-No me digas- responde la pelinegra irónica.

Makoto empezó temprano a hacer el aseo del fin de semana en la habitación, como su hermano hace todos los quehaceres del hogar, decidió hacerlo ella para ayudarlo en algo. Por ser la hija consentida, no hacía nada los fines de semana y se aburría, pero es demasiado madura para que tome sus propias decisiones sobre lo que quiere o no hacer y no quiere ser una mantenida hijita de papá durante toda su vida y ser una solterona con 12 gatos con padres sobreprotectores.

Sus amigos sugirieron llamar a Kyoichi para que la ayudara con el aseo, pero él ya está ocupado y ella no le quiso dar más trabajo, algún día tendrá que hacerlas cosas sola y nadie podrá ayudarla, lo mínimo que puede hacer es intentarlo una y otra vez, nada es fácil en la vida. El rubio entra a la habitación con el celular de Makoto en una mano, mientras con la otra se rasca su brazo irritado por alguna alergia, y deja el celular en la mesita de noche.

-No me hago responsable de posibles llamadas perdidas- espeta burlón.

-Simpático- responde Makoto, aún intentando arreglar la tabla-. ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?- viendo a su hermano con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro algo formal.

-¿Le llamas "arreglado" a usar el uniforme del instituto?- todos lo miran extrañados por usar el uniforme un fin de semana-. Tengo poca ropa.

-Buen punto- se le vuelve a caer la tabla-. ¿Cómo levanto esta cosa?

-¿Levantando el colchón quizás?- espeta Kyoichi algo irónico, al parecer, es el único que usa la cabeza en esa peculiar familia.

Makoto levanta el colchón y pone la tabla en su lugar, acabando roja por el esfuerzo que hizo intentando arreglar la tabla.

-No me juzgues, mis padres me consienten demasiado- dice levantando las manos como si fuera inocente, Kyoichi se encoge de hombros como diciendo que no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- pregunta Gabu a Kyoichi, mirando su irritado brazo.

-El chocolate me odia- rezonga el rubio, sentándose en su cama y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas.

-Eso es amor- dice Makoto con una cara de gato.

Kyoichi alza una ceja y le arroja una almohada a la cara, Makoto protesta y se la arroja de vuelta, pero él logra atraparla y la vuelve a lanzar dejándola en su lugar. Makoto termina de ordenar la habitación y hace un ridículo baile de victoria, mientras su hermano la mira como si estuviera loca, ella le responde sonriéndole inocentemente. _Los efectos de la marihuana_, piensa Kyoichi, mientras Makoto ríe por ese extraño momento.

-Oye, deberías- habla Taiga, pero se ve interrumpido por un fuerte estornudo de parte del rubio, sacando risas a los demás-... darte un baño- acaba la frase, viendo las manchas de leche de chocolate en la camisa de Kyoichi.

Kyoichi simplemente se levanta y sale de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de Taiga.

Makoto agarra la bolsa de plástico que usó para botar la basura de la habitación, se agacha al lado de la cama de su hermano y saca la famosa caja de la broma de Reeves, u "Operación Orgasmos", como le llama Kyoichi, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar su contenido, conoce perfectamente esa caja blanca, que sabe que su hermano no guarda, y no hace falta echarle un vistazo para ver que es la típica broma de los juguetes eróticos de Bryan, parece que a él se le levantan las ganas teniendo química con su prima autista.

* * *

-Lamento escupirte- se disculpa Kaede.

-Es como la sexta vez que te digo que no importa- responde Kyoichi, limpiando la leche de la mesa.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No soy tonto, además, él me lo dijo.

La causa del escupitajo de leche fue en un momento en que Kaede recibió un mensaje de Bryan, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Kyoichi estaba detrás de ella y aunque estuviera ocupado con otra cosa, podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Kaede se dio cuenta de que su primo podría ver el mensaje y trató de ocultarlo, diciendo que una amiga le mandó el mensaje, cosa que era imposible, ya que Kade no tiene amigas, en los recreos pasa sola o en la biblioteca. Kyoichi le respondió irónicamente que su "amiga" es muy masculina, ella le respondió nerviosamente que era verdad, sabiendo que el rubio no se creyó el cuento de la amiga mensajera, sin darse cuenta, se preguntó en voz alta si él sabía sobre su relación, a lo que él respondió nuevamente irónico que Bryan podría dejar de hacer la famosa "Operación Orgasmos". Kaede se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sin querer escupió toda la leche, no encima de su primo, pero no evitó que le llegara leche a él y su piel se volviera roja y se irritara por sus alergias.

-No es por aguafiestas, pero yo esperaba algún regaño- dice Kaede, algo sorprendida por la tranquilidad de Kyoichi.

-Genial, ahora soy Freddy Krueger- ironiza Kyoichi, haciendo reír a su prima-. Espero que no sea un machista con sífilis.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-No, pero es un horror como la morsa endemoniada de _El Exorcista_.

Kaede vuelve a reír, su risa hace que Kyoichi sonría un poco al ver a su prima feliz.

Makoto aparece en la cocina con sus amigos, avisando que ya terminó con sus deberes. Kyoichi tiene que ocuparse de un millón de cosas más que lo tienen sin descanso alguno.

-¿Aún con trabajo?- pregunta Makoto viendo a su hermano lavando los platos.

-Lamentablemente, no soy como tú, hija perfecta- espeta Kyoichi, agudizando su voz al decir "hija perfecta", y cerrando la llave para mirar a su hermana.

-Hijo de Atsuko tenías que ser- Makoto abre otra caja de leche de chocolate y la vacía encima de Kyoichi.

-Pedazo de playa- el rubio vacía una jarra de jugo de frutilla encima de Makoto, como venganza por usar su principal problema de salud en su contra, Makoto es alérgica a las frutillas, pero a diferencia de él, ella reaccionó gritando como loca.

-¡Payaso diabólico!- le arroja un estropajo.

-Princesita Sofía- le pega con un trapeador, para variar, mojado con agua sucia.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear!- grita Taiga.

Makoto sale corriendo y aún gritando como una loca esquizofrénica que tiene el rostro irritado y que se quiere morir, y maldiciendo a Dios por haberla hecho alérgica a la frutilla, aunque quizás la culpa la tenga Atsuko, de todos modos, se lo merecía por castigar a su hermano con su alergia, y se entretuvo un rato porque eso no es algo que hagan o puedan hacer hacer todos los días.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Kaede cuando cesan los gritos de Makoto.

-Una demostración de alguien que está en sus días- responde Kyoichi, restándole importancia, Kaede ríe por la simpleza en la respuesta de Kyoichi.

-Tienes la mejilla roja- dice Kakeru.

Kyoichi le resta importancia nuevamente y se dedica a limpiar el piso con el trapeador, no sin antes avisarles que no dijeran ni una palabra del desastre a Atsuko, no dio explicaciones sobre el asunto, además de que la respuesta es clara que, si se trata de algún desastre, el perjudicado es Kyoichi y no Makoto.

Los chicos deciden ayudarlo en lo que queda a pesar de que unos pocos hagan desastres, pero siempre intentando salir del problema. Tardaría demasiado y nunca terminaría si hubiera todo solo, pero gracias a ellos, demoró menos y casi terminan.

Taiga se ocupó de limpiar el baño mientras el resto se ocupó de sacar la ropa de la lavadora y tenderla, Kaede se fue a su habitación a hacer los deberes del instituto.

Taiga se dirige a la cocina donde Kyoichi está haciendo "limpieza extrema" en el piso por el ataque de jugo y leche, se maldice mentalmente mientras espera que el piso no tenga algún defecto después como motivo suficiente para meterse en problemas, probó con todas las maneras posibles de limpiar el piso, pero la suciedad no ha salido, ni un poco. Se acerca a él a paso sigiloso y lo abraza por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello, provocando que el rubio se aleje algo alterado. Desde que conoció a Taiga, le ha visto algo raro y ha tratado de alejarse de él, su intuición nunca le ha fallado y algo le dice que ese chico no tiene muy buenas intenciones.

-¿Seguirás haciéndote el difícil? Con Ariel no eras así- dice Taiga con una sonrisa pícara, intentando asustar al chico.

El otro simplemente lo ignora y sigue con su trabajo, no vale la pena aclarar ese punto con alguien tan... perverso. La típica respuesta de algunos rumores es que no hablen sin saber, siempre resulta algo malo de los rumores. Lo mismo piensa Kyoichi a veces, en vez de encararlo, decidió probar suerte y que el pelinegro se tragara su orgullo al ver que no obtendría alguna respuesta, pero aún así, no se siente muy tranquilo. Lo que Taiga no sabe, Kyoichi nunca dejó que Ariel lo tocara descaradamente.

Taiga sonríe de manera maliciosa, lo agarra por la cintura y lo acorrala contra el mueble, evitando que el rubio se moviera, además, las heridas de sus brazos son un punto a favor porque lo debilitan, o al menos le duele cuando trata de hacer algún esfuerzo, aunque diciéndolo de otra manera, Taiga lo tiene sujeto por las muñecas. Se acerca a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y morderlo con el fin de dejarle marcas, haciéndolo soltar suspiros mientras trata de alejarse de él. En un momento siente la mano de Taiga colarse debajo de su camisa, y con la fuerza que le queda, lo empuja, sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunta Taiga algo molesto.

-¿No puedes ser más sinvergüenza?- responde Kyoichi.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra- sonríe pícaro.

-Igual que aprovecharse de alguien- escupe con ironía.

-Admite que te gustó, te hice suspirar- se vuelve a acercar peligrosamente a él, pero Kyoichi le pega una bofetada.

En ese preciso momento, aparecen los demás en la cocina por el sonido de la mano derecha de Kyoichi chocando fuertemente con la mejilla izquierda de Taiga, éste último se soba la parte afectada mientras que el otro simplemente lo mira con repulsión y algo de miedo. Los demás miran la escena sin comprender lo que pasó entre ellos dos, excepto Gabu, que a juzgar por la expresión del rubio, deduce que tiene algo que ver con su hermano.

Los chicos le avisan que terminaron su trabajo, Kyoichi no responde, mantiene una mirada fría hacia Taiga. Dando por terminado su trabajo, a pesar de no poder limpiar el piso, deja el trapeador en su lugar y sale de la cocina, no sin antes advertirle a Gabu que controle a su acosador hermano para luego alejarse. Pese a decirlo en susurros, Sho, Makoto y Kakeru lograron escucharlo, enseguida les llega a la cabeza que algo anda mal con Taiga para que Kyoichi reaccionara así, y lo averiguarían si el rubio fuera fácil de sacarle información.

Sayaka está hospitalizada, preparándose para dar a luz a Haruka. Los padres de ambos jóvenes están en el trabajo resolviendo algunos asuntos. Atsuko está en una reunión con otros profesores sobre exámenes, salidas educativas, entre otros asuntos. Daisuke tiene otra reunión con su jefe.

Cuando llegan a casa, van al comedor, donde están todos en alguna pose despreocupada o natural. Kaede finge leer un libro; Sho, Kakeru y Gabu juegan con autitos de juguete; Makoto finge limpiar; y Kyoichi no aparece.

-¿Has visto a Kyoichi? Se supone que él tiene que limpiar- dice Atsuko.

-Está ocupado- responde Makoto con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ocupado? Hablaré con él después.

Se oyen gritos del segundo piso y todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, o fingían, y se dirigen a la escalera, ahí ven a Kyoichi bajando con Taiga atrás, ambos peleando, uno más tranquilo que el otro, o que al menos no alza la voz, porque lo que más se oye es la voz de Taiga. Kyoichi se detiene y calla al ver a sus padres furiosos exigiendo una explicación, Taiga no alcanzó a reaccionar y chocó con Kyoichi, cayendo al suelo. El rubio lo mira y luego lo ignora, volviendo a mirar a sus padres.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías cuando tenías que limpiar?- pregunta Daisuke.

-Es obvio que no lo que ustedes hacen en la cama- responde cortante, los demás aguantan la risa, Kyoichi es el único capaz de enfrentar a sus padres.

-No le hables así a tu padre- espeta Atsuko.

-Les recuerdo que ustedes no son algo mío, no pueden decirme qué hacer- se aleja de ellos para ir a la cocina, donde está todo el desastre.

* * *

Makoto sigue con picazón en el cuerpo por el jugo de frutilla, pensaba en vengarse de su hermano, pero él devolvió el ataque porque ella empezó por la rabieta de la "hija perfecta", así que descarta la idea de la venganza al recordar que se lo merecía. Nunca se molesta en ocultar que odia ser la hija mimada a la que no le dejan hacer algo y la tratan como un bebé de 3 meses.

Sus amigos se asustan en cada momento en que ella se rasca alguna parte irritada, aunque a ellos no les va a afectar su alergia, y todos se preguntan cómo es que Kyoichi mantiene la calma y soporta la picazón, con suerte y se rasca el brazo. A Makoto casi le da ataque esa mañana cuando vio la mano izquierda hinchada de Kyoichi, un ataque de envidia porque él es ambidiestro y no tendría problema en clases y Makoto se ha estado rascando todo el día desde que despertó.

-Deja de rascarte, me da escalofríos- dice Sho con una voz de gay.

-No puedo- responde una desesperada Makoto, rascándose el cuello fuertemente.

-¿Tu hermano no tiene alguna pastilla para eso?- sugiere Kakeru.

-Él no toma pastillas ni usa crema, lo cual es raro- golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Cálmate, ¿qué dices de Kaede?- pregunta Gabu.

-¡Ella sólo le tiene alergia a la muerte!- sus amigos aguantan la risa por su ataque de ira.

Apenas suena la campana, Makoto sale corriendo en busca de Kyoichi y sus amigos corren detrás de ella, tratando en vano de detenerla y calmarla. Algunos alumnos que pasaron por su lado la miraron raro, le restaron importancia y siguieron con sus asuntos, a Makoto no le importó ya que está demasiado ocupada buscando al engendro drogadicto de su hermano en un instituto tan grande. Cuando al fin lo encuentra, lo agarra de la mano inválida y lo aleja un poco de sus amigos.

-¡No me toques esa mano!- le grita el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo soportas, Kyoichi Shido?!- responde Makoto. Tanto sus amigos como los de su hermano miran raro la escena "fraternal", sobre todo gente que pasa por ahí.

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo!

-¡Estás usándolo también!

-¡Suéltame ya!

-¡¿Quién me obliga?!

-¡SERÁS...!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, IDIOTA!- lo suelta.

-¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!- grita Bryan.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ZOPENCO SUBNORMAL!- gritan ambos hermanos.

-¡Han asustado a todo el instituto!- Axel entra en escena. Todos lo miran y luego vuelven a mirar a los hermanos, uno de ellos ya se ve más calmado.

-Te lo explicaré después, Axel- dice Kyoichi después de minutos de silencio.

Se aleja de su hermana, que se queda hablando con la pared. Los alumnos alrededor siguen mirando a los hermanos, incluyendo unos profesores que pasaban por ahí. Makoto reacciona y le jala el pelo a su hermano.

-¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!- grita Makoto.

-¡SUÉLTAME, HURÓN OLIGOFRÉNICO!- le devuelve el grito Kyoichi.

Hitomi agarra a Kyoichi de la cintura y Bryan a Makoto, intentando separarlos. Cuando por fin lo logran, Makoto cae con Bryan al piso con unos cuantos cabellos rubios en sus manos, mira a Kyoichi, que se agarra con fuerza la cabeza por el dolor del tirón de su cabello.

Eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para Atsuko, que también vio la pelea entre sus hijos, en vez de detenerlos, esperó a que ellos se detuvieran gracias a su grupo de amigos que tratan de mantener la paz. Cuando terminaron la pelea, la directora no tardó en aparecer para llevarlos a su oficina, vio a Atsuko y la llevó con ellos y solucionar sus "problemas familiares". Una vez ahí, Atsuko rogó porque la directora la disculpara por la actitud de sus hijos, o en el caso de sus problemas, la actitud de su hijo, que no dudó un segundo en reclamarle por echarle la culpa de algo que era su problema. Si su hermana tiene un problema o está en sus días, que la culpe a ella o simplemente no la pague con él.

La pobre y anciana directora tuvo que soportar la pelea madre e hijo que éstos tenían en su oficina, Atsuko lo regañaba a gritos y contenía sus ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, no lo hizo para no quedar mal con la directora, Kyoichi simplemente la ignoraba y le respondía como si la escuchara, de una manera tan irónica que hacía enfadar a Atsuko cada vez más. Tuvo que intervenir la directora, que se caracteriza por ser tranquila y cariñosa, gritándoles que dejaran de pelear, que si tenían problemas, los resolvieran fuera de su oficina, sorprendiendo a Makoto y Atsuko. Kyoichi, con la mirada oculta tras su cabello, sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la directora sacando a relucir su carácter fuerte.

La anciana dijo que por esta vez dejaría pasar el lío y no le impondría castigo a Makoto, porque Kyoichi sólo fue responsable de unos insultos raros, siendo normal que haya peleas locas entre hermanos a veces, pese a las quejas de Atsuko, que siguió culpando a Kyoichi, pero la directora no se inmutó y disculpó a Makoto, pero que a la próxima no se salvaría. Dicho ésto, los tres salieron de la oficina, peleando todavía. Los dos grupos de amigos los esperaban afuera de la oficina, y como obvio, preguntaron qué les dijo la directora.

* * *

Kyoichi trata nuevamente de escapar de los brazos de Taiga. Cuando acabaron las clases, Taiga prácticamente lo arrastró hacia los camerinos del instituto, ignorando que Kyoichi tratara de soltarse.

Tiene un mal presentimiento de todo eso, desconfía de Taiga cada vez más, pero cuando lo vio en la mañana, vio algo raro en su mirada, mucho más atrevida que todas las veces que el pelinegro intentaba acercársele, le asusta y durante la media hora que han estado en los camerinos ha intentado librarse del agarre de Taiga, desesperado, pero éste no lo deja y hace que se desespere aún más, si es que fuera posible.

Por un lado, Taiga se siente culpable por el miedo del rubio, pero le resta importancia se sale con la suya, sabiendo que él no podrá hacer algo por liberarse, ya que uno de los dos es más fuerte que el otro.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan lindo como tú no haya sido tocado- dice Taiga, agarrándole fuertemente la mandíbula, provocando que el otro soltara un gemido de dolor-. ¿Te has imaginado cómo sería tu primera vez?- Kyoichi le pegó una bofetada al sentir una de sus manos tocarlo de una manera sucia-. Pagarás por eso- se le acerca peligrosamente.

-Suéltame- dice Kyoichi sintiendo la respiración de Taiga en su cara. Su mirada expresa terror, el otro sonríe al ver a su víctima tan vulnerable.

Pero no lo hizo.

Taiga hizo caso omiso al pedido del rubio. Lo besa tan desesperadamente, evitando cualquier movimiento de Kyoichi, al que tiene sujeto por la heridas muñecas en caso de que intentara escapar, aunque una mano hinchada y adolorida por irritación también es un punto a su favor.

El rubio le muerde fuertemente el labio inferior, haciendo que Taiga se separe por el dolor y golpea a Kyoichi. Éste no alcanza a reaccionar ya que Taiga lo agarra de nuevo para besarlo y tocarlo con todo descaro, llegando a algo más descarado que lo que le estuvo haciendo hasta ahora.

* * *

Gemidos y llantos se escuchaban en ese lugar...

A Taiga no le importó lo mucho que se quejara el rubio, aunque el último no lo hizo porque no tenía sentido si no lo iba a escuchar. Parece que está dormido mientras intenta calmarse de su trauma, el otro simplemente gime mientras disfruta de ese momento, teniendo al rubio raquítico debajo de él. Cuando acaba con su trabajo, se da cuenta de que está dormido, o eso parece, la culpa lo carcome al preguntarse cómo pudo hacerle eso a alguien tan inofensivo como Kyoichi, el chico retraído que ha sufrido toda su vida, el que no confía en alguien que no sea su mejor amiga, el que alivia su dolor con una navaja, el que maduró temprano y ha intentado suicidarse desde su niñez, si es que tuvo.

Trata de agarrarle la mano derecha, que yace en su pecho, para calmarlo, como pidiéndole disculpas por lo que le hizo, pero el otro siente su cercanía y aparta su mano de su agarre. Finalmente se rinde y sale de su interior para acostarse a su lado y descansar del momento de lujuria que corrompió su cuerpo. Kyoichi sigue tratando de calmarse, pero no lo ha logrado, sólo siente alivio al sentir a Taiga saliendo de él, pero miedo al pensar lo que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano. Tendría que hablar con los profesores, le dirían, pero como lo típico de un caso así, no lo haría por amenazas, por cobardía, o simplemente tiene sus razones para no hacerlo, y éstas son que no quiere meterse en más problemas que los que ya tiene, pero se promete que hablaría en algún momento.

Aprovecha la distracción de Taiga para levantarse con mucha dificultad, que esta vez no está sólo en sus brazos, sino que se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Agarra su uniforme para volver a vestirse. Una vez vestido, agarra sus cosas para irse, no sin antes ver con rencor a Taiga tirado en el suelo, sin ropa, por robarle su virginidad. Todavía siente sus asquerosas manos tocando su cuerpo, está de más decir que también sus partes íntimas.

Se mira en el espejo del camerino y tiene un aspecto fatal, su piel pálida resalta mucho sus ojeras y el cansancio, los moretones no pasarían desapercibido para otras personas, se nota que estuvo llorando, el miedo se apodera de su mirada y su cabello se ve asqueroso. Escucha un sonido del fondo del camerino y sale de éste intentando parecer tranquilo, de seguro se ganaría un castigo inmenso cuando llegue a su casa. Se siente el humano más asqueroso que haya pisado el planeta.

Le manda un mensaje de texto a Atsuko para que lo recogiera, ya que no tiene fuerzas para ir solo a casa. Atsuko le contesta que estará en graves problemas por tardarse en llegar a casa, él le resta importancia debido a la costumbre, es lo que esperaba, tampoco es lo más raro del mundo. Se dispone a esperarla sentado en las grandes escaleras de la entrada del instituto, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha la bocina de un auto, que lo hace levantar la mirada y ver a Atsuko en el auto. Pese a tener una pésima relación con su madre, es a la que le tiene más confianza en la familia, lo cual es irónico. Sale del instituto y se sube al auto, esperando algún regaño de parte de Atsuko, pero la única compañía en ese momento es el silencio.

Atsuko trata de entablar una conversación, mira a Kyoichi para saber si le está prestando atención, pero ve que unas lágrimas traicioneras bajan por sus mejillas, le basta para deducir que algo malo le pasó, pero él no sería capaz de contarle, como se dijo anteriormente, él no confía en alguien que no sea su mejor amiga.

Daisuke los espera en la entrada del hogar, con los brazos como jarra esperando una explicación, pero Kyoichi lo esquiva y entra a la casa, sube las escaleras para ir a encerrarse en su habitación. Atsuko le resta importancia al tema y entra con Daisuke a preparar la cena.

-Mamá, Kyoichi no quiere bajar- avisa Makoto cuando la cena está lista.

Todos miran a Atsuko como buscando una respuesta a la actitud de Kyoichi. Atsuko mira a su hija menor y suelta un suspiro de resignación. En un momento, pensó en ir a su habitación a encararlo, pero luego recordó que en el auto no emitió palabra alguna, ni siquiera un suspiro, y decidió dejarlo pasar, que dejaran a Kyoichi tranquilo y después hablarían con él, o al menos tratarían, porque si Atsuko y Daisuke no hablaron, suponiendo que era por su esquivez, Makoto comparte habitación con su hermano, y dijo que tampoco habló desde que llegó, que se lanzó a la cama y lo único que escuchó de él fue un llanto casi inaudible.

Makoto vuelve a su habitación después de la cena. Cuando entra, ve a su hermano aún acostado en su cama dándole la espalda. Ya no oye su llanto, por lo que supone que está dormido, o simplemente no pudo llorar más y no tiene ganas de nada, para eso debió pasarle algo muy malo, quizás peor que todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que en definitiva, sí pasó algo que ojalá nunca hubiese pasado.

Trata de despertarlo, no funciona y cuando está a punto de rendirse, cae en la cuenta de que no intentó algo más. Verifica su pulso y lo siente débil. Lo da vuelta y descubre la sangre corriendo de su brazo derecho y en la mano del mismo sostiene una jeringa vacía, con unas manchas verdes que apenas se notan. Suelta un grito como de película de terror, que llama la atención de todos y entran a la habitación y se acercan a Kyoichi.

Llaman a una ambulancia, con el mismo propósito de siempre, fingir una familia perfecta para no quedar mal con las personas y ser tachados de brujos por tratar mal a su hijo y ser el motivo por que él quiera suicidarse, pero Atsuko, por alguna razón, trata de averiguar que llevó a Kyoichi a hacer eso y utilizar otro método que nunca antes ha usado, supone que algo pasó en el instituto para actuar así, algo más grave, y está segura que no es por el problema que tuvo esa tarde con su hermana.

El médico les informa que, además de los cortes profundos en el brazo, se inyectó heroína y previo a eso, tomó un frasco completo de pastillas que resultaron ser unas drogas depresoras. Atsuko se da cuenta que sí pasó algo que lo atormentaría aún más para usar métodos extremos de suicidio, no le preguntaría, porque sabe que perdería el tiempo haciéndolo si nunca hablan con ella sobre algún problema. Les informa que el chico sobrevivió, pero por si fuera poco, le encontraron rastros de violación. Atsuko cae en la cuenta que eso fue lo que atormentó a Kyoichi.

_._

_._

_Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué_

_Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor..._


	12. Nada es para siempre

Makoto mira por tercera vez a su hermano, está distraído mirando el techo de la habitación y escuchando música a todo volumen. Estuvo dos días en el hospital y, desde que llegó, no ha emitido palabra. Han intentado sacarle información, pero cuando él intenta decir una palabra, al final no le sale y simplemente cierra la boca. Ese suceso le dio muy fuerte en el pecho que le ha impedido hablar, nadie sabe lo que pasó.

Después de mirarlo un buen rato, vuelve a dirigir la mirada a su cuaderno para seguir haciendo la tarea de matemáticas. Le ha costado resolver los ejercicios de producto cartesiano tanto como pedirle ayuda a su hermano, que aunque silencioso, pudo sentir sus palabras explicándole con el lápiz cómo resolver los ejercicios.

Siente la puerta abrirse y por ésta entran sus amigos con su típica sonrisa.

-Ya era hora- dice Makoto divertida.

-Alguien se atrasó ordenando su habitación- espetan Kakeru y Gabu mirando a Sho, éste está en medio de ambos.

-Ya pedí disculpas, ¿bien?- se queja el susodicho.

-Aún así, nos atrasaste- dice Taiga, sentándose en la cama de Kyoichi. El último se levanta de la cama para salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Makoto. Kyoichi le hace una seña diciendo que va al cementerio y sale de la habitación.

-¿Todavía no han hablado con él?- pregunta Sho, mirando a Makoto, quien niega con la cabeza algo deprimida.

Lo último que recuerda cuando lo llevaron al hospital fue que el médico dijo que le hallaron rastros de violación. Antes de que su hermano saliera de su habitación, Taiga se sentó en su cama y él enseguida se levantó, lo cual le parece muy extraño, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. ¿Su silencio estará vinculado con Taiga?, se pregunta, luego descarta la idea ya que Taiga y Kyoichi no son muy cercanos, pero no puede evitar pensar que Taiga es el responsable de la actitud de su hermano, lo que lo haría un sospechoso. Ríe mentalmente al pensar que sus palabras fueron sacadas de algún libro de misterio.

* * *

Tuvieron la idea de hablar de Hitomi, ella es su mejor amiga, casi como su hermana, su confidente, podría tener información, al menos saber el nombre del problema. Hablar con Hitomi resultó una pésima idea, lo único que lograron fue preocuparla. Ella no sabe nada, Kyoichi no habló con ella, siendo ésto algo irónico puesto que Kyoichi no puede hablar.

Lo único que les pudo dar de información fue que ella también notó la extraña actitud de Kyoichi, que cuando llegó al instituto, lo saludó como siempre, pero que él ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarla o a Ariel o Bryan, que tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos no expresaban algún sentimiento, ni siquiera hizo una seña para hacerles saber que no estaba bien o que no quería hablar, o simplemente no podía.

-Lo único que creo es que Taiga tiene algo que ver- dice la rubia.

-Yo también- responde Makoto, mordiéndose con nerviosismo la uña de su pulgar-. Cada vez que lo ve, se va y pone como excusa que tiene algo que hacer. El otro día dijo que iba al cementerio.

-Lo sé, fue conmigo- Makoto suspira, eso no es una prueba-. Mira, lo mejor será darle tiempo y esperar a que recupere el habla.

-Es que todos estamos preocupados, Hitomi.

-Pero, Makoto, tú no puedes presionarlo a que hable si no puede hacerlo. Sé que están preocupados, yo también lo estoy, pero no por eso le voy a estar presionando a decir algo que no puede ni gesticular- Makoto vuelve a morderse la uña, meditando las palabras de Hitomi-. Dale tiempo, a veces vale la pena esperar, pero voy a tratar de averiguar algo y veré si te lo digo.

-Alguien tendrá que hablar.

-Si me lo dice, será por algo, a lo mejor pasó algo peor y eso le impide hablar, además, Kyoichi es el único que puede decidir si contar sus problemas o no. Tú sabes que a él no le gusta llamar la atención.

Makoto ve cómo la rubia se aleja, dando por terminada la conversación, mejor dicho como discusión. Ve a lo lejos al grupo con su hermano, Kyoichi sentado en un banco, con una bufanda negra cubriendo su boca y aún con la mirada perdida, Ariel y Bryan hablando entre ellos, dejan de hablar cuando ven a Hitomi acercándose, se sienta al lado de Kyoichi, le aparta el largo cabello de la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego abrazarlo. Ella y los otros dos conversan mientras el rubio parece escuchar, ya que sigue quieto.

-Le pregunté a mi hermano y dice que no sabe nada, sin embargo, sigo pensando que está mintiendo- le dice Gabu. Makoto voltea para verlo-. ¿Estás bien?- Makoto niega con la cabeza.

-Lo notaste- responde cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Gabu la abraza y Makoto le devuelve el abrazo mientras llora en su hombro. Sólo Kyoichi sabe lo que pasó ese día y nadie, ni Hitomi, sabe el nombre del suceso que lo marcó, nadie sabe por qué intentó suicidarse con drogas, sólo él lo sabe y no es capaz de hablar con alguien sobre el tema.

* * *

Ambos esperan a que Atsuko salga de la oficina para ir al hospital. Hace unas horas, la susodicha recibió una llamada avisándole que la hija de Sayaka va a nacer. Daisuke salió temprano del trabajo para retirar a sus hijos y su sobrina para cambiarse de ropa y volver al instituto a buscar a Atsuko.

Makoto está hablando con sus amigos ya más tranquila, agradece mentalmente a Atsuko por pedirle a su padre que los retiraran, y a Sayaka porque daría a luz, no soportaría tener que tragarse la tristeza sin que todos le pregunten por qué llora. Kyoichi está sentado en una de las sillas de la inspectoría al lado de Kaede, escuchando la conversación y sintiendo la mirada de Taiga de vez en cuando.

Atsuko sale de la oficina, avisando que ya se pueden ir. Los sobrinos siguen a los adultos mientras Kyoichi espera que Makoto deje de hablar con sus amigos, en eso escuchan que después la irían a ver al hospital. Makoto se despide y sale con su hermano del instituto, los demás ven a los hermanos yéndose.

La familia se encuentra con los amigos de su hija después de un tiempo en el hospital, también se encontraron con Isamu, el esposo de Sayaka, al que hace tiempo no veían.

Isamu Aikawa es un militar y no pasa mucho tiempo con su familia. Tiene una expresión dura en el rostro, pero siempre muestra su lado cariñoso de vez en cuando. Aunque muchos dicen que es despreocupado y no le gusta estar con su familia, es muy buen padre y siempre trata de dar lo mejor por ellos.

Kaede y Kenji corrieron a abrazar a su padre cuando lo vieron, estuvieron mucho rato así para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de eso, saludó a la familia de Atsuko y a los amigos de Makoto.

A Kaede los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, por lo que fue por algo para beber y Kyoichi la acompañó, porque ella se lo pidió y él aceptó porque no soportaba estar en un lugar con Taiga cerca. Cuando volvieron, les informaron que la niña tendría un problema al nacer, pero que tenía posibilidades de salvarse. Todos suspiraron aliviados, menos Kyoichi, que tiene sus razones para querer a Haruka muerta.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Taiga lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Kyoichi lo mira un momento, pero no le responde, no sabe si es porque no puede o no quiere hacerlo, simplemente aparta la mirada y trata de ignorarlo. En eso siente una mano acariciando su cintura, nadie se da cuenta, y Taiga está a su lado, le pega una bofetada que retumba en todo el lugar, por lo que todos voltean a verlos. Al rubio no le importa en ese momento ser el centro de atención, simplemente se aleja para despejar su mente. _Entonces era verdad que Taiga tiene algo que ver_, piensa Makoto, y se va con su hermano, mirando disimuladamente a Taiga.

Ve a las enfermeras ir de un lado a otro, escucha llantos, gritos de médicos y de mujeres que acaban de parir, la mayoría se escucha como si acabara de perder a su hijo, sólo quiere salir de ahí. Le marea escuchar los gritos desconsolados de la gente mientras su hermano la tiene sujeta del brazo para sacarla de ahí y respire aire fresco. Al escuchar esos gritos, se ve a sí misma en un cementerio viendo las tumbas de los conocidos de la familia, ve a Sayaka arrodillada frente a una tumba, supone que es de Ayame, pero al acercarse, ve el nombre de Haruka grabado en el cemento.

Siente algo bajar por sus mejillas, se las toca y ve un líquido rojo manchando su mano, de seguro el hospital la marea tanto que le dan alucinaciones, pero está muy asustada.

Su hermano quiere que Haruka muera. Casualmente, Sayaka tiene complicaciones en el parto y hay pocas posibilidades de que la pequeña sobreviva.

-Makoto, despierta- escucha la voz de Sho mientras la agita, Makoto despierta sobresaltada.

Siente la mano de Kyoichi en su hombro, ella lo mira unos segundos y luego lo abraza, el otro le devuelve el abrazo para luego alejarla y verla preocupado por su actitud. Makoto musita el nombre de Haruka, no le sale la voz para completar la frase, pero Kyoichi no necesita una frase para saber que algo malo pasará. Ambos se levantan y corren de regreso al hospital, chocando con las personas y sin mirar atrás, buscando a la familia, o siendo más específico, la habitación donde está internada su tía.

Ven a la familia, lo que significa que la habitación está cerca. Kaede corre tras ellos ya que quiere saber qué está pasando. No les importa que las enfermeras les gritaran que no pueden pasar, o su familia, siguen corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Sayaka.

-Su pulso es débil- dice una enfermera, ayudando a Sayaka.

El médico sigue dando indicaciones, pero cada vez su pulso se va deteriorando.

-Doctor, la estamos perdiendo.

Hace lo que puede en el trabajo, sin embargo, cada segundo que pasa, va perdiendo las esperanzas. Ya se imagina el dolor de la mujer de 35 años cuando pierda a su hija.

Todo acabó, ya no sienten el pulso de la bebé. Los chicos entran justo en el momento en que los doctores salían de la habitación en busca de ayuda, dejando a Sayaka llorando desconsolada con la bebé inmóvil en sus brazos. A Kaede le fallan las piernas y luego siente que cae en el frío suelo de la habitación, sus primos sólo miran atónitos a la pequeña que estaba a un paso de ser su prima, que lamentablemente nació muerta.

* * *

Mientras Makoto asimila los hechos, y escucha a Kaede llorar tan desconsolada como lo hacía su madre, Kyoichi está escuchando música como siempre, sin sentimiento en su rostro, ella cree que es un insensible porque no ha expresado algo que tenga relación con su prima, aunque él tiene motivos para estar tranquilo, de igual manera, aunque se lo esperaba, le afectó su muerte.

El sonido de un celular la saca de sus pensamientos, voltea la cabeza para ver a su hermano revisando el mensaje que le llegó.

_Hitomi: Estás bien? Me debes una conversación. Te acompañaré al funeral._

_Kyoichi: Lo sé, te cuento mañana._

Apaga el celular para que no le lleguen más mensajes, o para no contestarlos, porque es obvio que mensajes le llegarán, pero no va a escuchar ni la vibración de que le llegue, no quiere hablar con alguien, sólo quiere estar tranquilo.

Mira a su hermana tras escuchar un sollozo de su parte. Se está cubriendo la cara con las manos, intentando reprimir los sollozos, pero ni siquiera eso serviría para no preocupar a Kyoichi. Él se levanta para ir a la cama de su hermana, le quita las manos del rostro y la abraza, Makoto le devuelve el abrazo, en esos momentos sólo quería desahogarse y su hermano siempre estuvo con ella sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

La familia ve a la niña irse en el diminuto ataúd blanco. Isamu está al lado de Sayaka dándole consuelo, está de más decir que ahora está más delgada. Sus hijos están al lado de su hermana tocando su ataúd, para tener una parte de ella en sus vidas.

Hitomi fue con Kyoichi al funeral como prometió, además, él le había prometido una charla pendiente. Su familia lo llama para irse, pero él se hace una seña diciendo que se irá después, que ellos se adelantaran, y así lo hacen.

Se quedan un rato más en el cementerio, aprovecharon de visitar a Ayame y a Sumiko, que afortunadamente están en el mismo cementerio. Antes de irse, Kyoichi mira por última vez el sitio donde va a descansar Haruka Aikawa, luego mira a su amiga, que le hace una seña para irse. Caminan hasta un parque y se sientan en una de las bancas, donde Hitomi le pide saber toda la verdad, y de hecho, a Kyoichi no le sorprendería si le da un arranque de ira, aunque sería algo extraño puesto que Hitomi es la persona más pacífica que conoce y es raro verla alterada, al menos demasiado para que se ponga a gritar.

-¿Ese hijo de playa abusó de ti?- pregunta Hitomi, Kyoichi asiente puesto que aún no le sale la voz-. ¿Hablaste con alguien?- el rubio se encoge de hombros en señal de que no sabe qué hacer, también escribe en su celular que todos sospechan de una violación.

Hitomi recuerda que Makoto le pidió saber el porqué de la actitud de su hermano con Taiga y si eso es el motivo por el cual no puede hablar. El chico lleva una semana sin hablar y se le están acabando las excusas de ir a quién sabe dónde cuando ve a Taiga, se aleja de él disimuladamente, pero los demás también se han dado cuenta de que actúa de una manera muy extraña y rencorosa con él. La respuesta la tiene Hitomi, que sí puede hablar, pero no lo hará porque piensa que lo apropiado es que Kyoichi hable del problema, pero el otro problema es que no tiene el valor suficiente para contarlo.

Kyoichi ve la hora en su celular y se levanta, tiene que volver antes de recibir un castigo por el atraso, el otro día no le impusieron castigo porque era obvio que algo lo perturbaba y creyeron que no hablar era castigo suficiente. Hitomi decide irse con él por si le pasa algo en el camino, o en el peor de los casos, que el malparido que violó a su amigo esté en su casa.

* * *

Sayaka se despierta por el llanto de un bebé, se levanta a ver que está pasando. Antes de salir de la habitación, deja de escuchar el llanto. Piensa que fue su imaginación a causa de la pena por haber perdido a su hija, va al baño a lavarse la cara y luego baja las escaleras para ir a la cocina, supone que la luz de la cocina está encendida porque se refleja en el pasillo.

Camina lentamente hasta la cocina y al asomarse por la puerta, ve la delgada figura de su sobrino con una bebé en sus brazos, sonríe inconscientemente y se le escapa una lágrima de felicidad. Kyoichi, a través de su largo cabello rubio, cubriendo su cara, pudo ver a Sayaka de pie en la puerta a pesar de tener su atención en la bebé, se gira a verla y le sonríe.

Sayaka se acerca a ellos, suponiendo que su sobrino también escuchó el llanto y por eso no pudo dormir, se quedó despierto por cuidarla. Toma a la pequeña en brazos, la niña que iba a ser su hija y que desafortunadamente falleció en el parto ahora está en sus brazos. La niña ríe feliz, contagiando su risa a su primo y a su madre. Esa pequeña habría entregado alegría a la familia o llenado el espacio que quedó de la muerte de Ayame.

Vuelve a aparecer en su habitación, algo desilusionada porque sólo fue un bello sueño con su angelito, viva y risueña en sus brazos. Ve la hora, son las 6 de la mañana, se levanta para ir al baño a lavarse la cara y luego baja para ir a la cocina, donde está toda la familia reunida, incluyendo a su esposo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta Atsuko, revolviendo su café.

Sayaka asiente y se sienta al lado de Kyoichi, que está leyendo un libro, muy concentrado en su lectura, ella lo mira, pero él no se fija en su presencia, no levanta la cabeza, no dirige su mirada a otro lugar que no sean las palabras del libro, pero a pesar de eso, todos ven la tristeza y el veneno en sus ojos, pero siguen sin saber la razón por la cual no pueda hablar y se vea tan afectado, por qué cada vez que lo ven a los ojos, es como si se desquitara con ellos, como si los atara con gruesas cadenas a una silla mientras ruegan por piedad.

* * *

-¡¿Ya lo descubriste?!- gritan los cuatro chicos.

-Bajen la voz primero; de repente fue desahogo, él me lo contó, es todo lo que diré- increpa Hitomi.

-¿Con todo detalle?- pregunta Makoto, Hitomi asiente.

-¿Pero qué te dijo?- pregunta Sho, notablemente ansioso.

-No me lo dijo, aún no puede hablar- se burla Hitomi-. Yo tampoco hablaré, eso es problema suyo, yo sólo me encargo de apoyarlo- los chicos se miran entre sí, reflexionando las palabras-. Lo mejor será que lo descubran por su boca y no por alguien que sólo es un confidente, es la víctima la que tiene que hablar, si lo descubren por otras personas, es posible que se sienta amenazado.

La rubia se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, pero se detiene y vuelve a girar sobre sus talones, acercándose de nuevo al grupo, quienes la miran como si esperaran algo, aunque no es mucha mentira ésto último, pero están dispuestos a esperar aunque sea mil años, todo sea por el bienestar del hermano de Makoto.

-Se siente amenazado, no se pregunten por qué, tiene motivos- advierte Hitomi, luego continúa:-. Sí, tiene que ver con alguien más, no les diré quién, aunque es muy obvio. Lo que pasó fue algo que marcaría a cualquiera, y él es un ejemplo de ese algo.

-¿Quieres decir que Taiga...?- alcanza a preguntar Kakeru.

-Eso pregúntenselo a él, pero tiene que ser pronto, o habla ahora o calla para siempre. Kyoichi está en un grave problema.

Vuelve a girar sobre su talones y se aleja, dejando al grupo pensando.

No hace mucho, un fin de semana, Taiga tenía la mejilla roja después de oír un golpe y Kyoichi lo miraba con odio. Luego, Kyoichi dejó de hablar porque algo lo marcó, intentó suicidarse y en el hospital le encontraron rastros de violación, ahí hay un punto. Cuando salió del hospital y los chicos fueron a casa, él se fue con la excusa de ir al cementerio, aunque eso no fue mentira, al ver a Taiga. En el hospital, fue la única vez que Taiga estuvo cerca de Kyoichi y pasó lo mismo del fin de semana. Y por si fuera poco, aunque con tono de broma, cuando expulsaron a Kyoichi con sus dos compañeros de una clase, Taiga lo agarró por la cintura y parecía que la broma llevaba a algo más, por lo que Kyoichi se alejó enseguida y le dijo que lo asustaba, aunque irónico, pero con algo de verdad a sus palabras.

Los chicos tienen claro que el culpable es Taiga, y que también fue una violación, pero no creen que Taiga haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, aunque se note que está mintiendo, pero quizás él sólo es culpable de atormentar a Kyoichi y la violación fue otro caso. No pueden juntar la palabra y el nombre, no les cabe en la cabeza, pero ya le preguntarían al mudo.

Buscan a Kyoichi por todo el instituto, recorriendo los mismos lugares una y otra vez, incluyendo espacios pequeños, como si fuera a caber ahí, a pesar de que su esquelético cuerpo lo haga parecer más pequeño cuando está encorvado. Los chicos ríen por la idea que tuvo Sho, incluyendo a él mismo, y siguen buscando. Ven a Taiga sentado en uno de los muchos bancos que hay esparcidos en el instituto y se acercan a él, tragándose las ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y propinarle un puñetazo, él debe saber dónde está.

-Taiga, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano?- pregunta Makoto, cortante.

-No lo he visto- responde Taiga, sorprendido por el tono de voz de Makoto, muy mal disimulado.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta Gabu, igual de cortante.

-¿Qué insinúas, enano?

-¿No estuviste con él?- interviene Makoto.

-¿Cómo crees? Tu hermano me odia- se arrepiente de haber dicho eso-. ¿Buscaste en la sala de música?

-¿Sala de música?

-Tu hermano tiene talento en el arte musical, ¿no? Si no está ensayando, es posible que esté ahí.

Los chicos lo miraron un minuto antes de partir en su búsqueda. Pasan por la famosa sala de música y escuchan un piano, se asoman por la puerta y ven al rubio, que paró de tocar para verlos, luego dirige su mirada al teclado y vuelve a tocar. Ellos se acercan a él y Makoto agarra las partituras para ver la canción toca su hermano.

-_Words_\- lee Sho.

Makoto deja las partituras en su lugar, pensando en preguntarle o no a su hermano, aunque no pudiera hablar, pero finalmente se decide.

-¿Taiga tiene algo que ver?- pregunta. Kyoichi la mira sin dejar de tocar y luego desvía la mirada, pero eso sólo hace que Makoto se enfurezca y apague el teclado-. Te hice una pregunta- Kyoichi la ignora y vuelve a encender el teclado.

-Kyoichi, todos estamos preocupados, ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Sho.

Kyoichi deja de tocar, se cubre el rostro con sus manos, apoyando los codos en el teclado, haciendo que las teclas sonaran, y que los demás se preocuparan aún más. Apaga el teclado, agarra su bolso y se va, dejándolos atrás, después de todo, las clases terminaron hace unas horas.

_Always in a rush_  
_Never stay on the phone long enough_  
_Why am I so self-important?_  
_Said I'd see you soon_  
_But that was, oh, maybe a year ago_  
_Didn't know time was of the essence_

Los chicos corren detrás de él, vuelven a perderlo de vista. Corren hacia la entrada-salida del instituto.

El rubio baja las escaleras para cruzar el enorme patio hasta llegar al portón del instituto, donde lo esperaba Hitomi y ésta lo recibe con un abrazo, no se ha separado de él desde que supo que lo violaron, siempre está al tanto por si le pasa algo. Se separa de él cuando ve a los pequeños corriendo hacia donde ellos están.

Taiga no va con ellos ya que todavía le quedan horas de clase. Hitomi va en su lugar por precaución.

El camino a casa es silencioso, no tienen tema de conversación y risas sin las frases irónicas y raras de Kyoichi. Aunque no lo admitieran, lo echan de menos, los gestos y señas son nada comparado con palabras saliendo de su boca.

_So many questions_  
_But I'm talking to myself_  
_I know that you can't hear me anymore_  
_Not anymore_  
_So much to tell you_  
_And most of all goodbye_  
_But I know that you can't hear me anymore_

Pasan a la habitación a dejar sus cosas, Kyoichi por alguna razón, decide salir de la habitación para ir a la de su tía, ya que no la vio muy bien en la mañana. Los demás lo siguen por la misma razón, pero Kyoichi sospecha que hay algo más.

Al entrar, ven una maleta en la cama y un montón de ropa alrededor, y en la maleta. La mujer dobla ropa del montón antes de guardarla en la mleta, luego se percata de la presencia de los jóvenes y se queda estática.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta inocentemente Makoto.

Sayaka aparta la mirada y sigue doblando la ropa para guardarla en su maleta. Al momento de agarrar otra prenda, la mano de Kaede, que no saben de dónde salió, la detiene. Atsuko también aparece ahí, lo que es un milagro ya que ella siempre sale tarde del trabajo.

-Yéndote no solucionarás nada, Haruka no va a volver aunque tú te vayas- reprocha Kaede.

-Y eso lo tengo claro, pero es por voluntad propia- responde Sayaka, volviendo a su labor de guardar ropa en la maleta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sayaka vuelve a dejar la ropa de lado, mira a su hija mientras se sienta en la casa.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, lo siento, de verdad.

-Haruka tenía un problema, el doctor te lo dijo; no es tu culpa- habla Atsuko.

Pero esas palabras no logran calmar a Sayaka, es más, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro y la culpa la carcome cada segundo que pasa.

-La tuve nueve meses en mi barriga, yo tenía un problema que a ella la mató- se culpa Sayaka-. Ustedes estarán mejor sin mí.

-Eres mi mamá, ¿cómo se te ocurre?- trata de consolarla Kaede.

-Lo siento, hija, pero la decisión está tomada. Volveré a Indonesia.

Eso toma por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero como es de esperarse, menos a Kyoichi, que aparentemente lo sabía o se lo esperaba, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo ya que no es su problema, y a Hitomi, que está en las mismas condiciones de su amigo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunta Atsuko a Kyoichi, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo, pero él ni se inmuta.

-Atsuko, déjalo, no es su culpa- dice Sayaka-. Además, ¿cómo querías que te lo dijera si no puede hablar?

Atsuko mira despectiva a Kyoichi, al ver que no puede reclamar, lo suelta, y vuelve a mirar a su hermana para oír lo que tiene que decir. Sayaka dice que siempre ve a Haruka, y que quizás la única forma de vivir tranquila con su recuerdo es yéndose del país.

-¿Y el instituto? ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunta Kaede.

-Ustedes se quedarán aquí- responde Sayaka-. Me voy mañana en la mañana, antes de que despierten, a excepción de Kyoichi, que por alguna razón, despierta antes- todos sueltan débiles risas.

-Sayaka...- empieza a decir Atsuko, pero es interrumpida.

-Atsuko, no te preocupes, volveré pronto, sólo será un tiempo.

Kaede se lanza a los brazos de su madre y rompe en llanto en su hombro. Sayaka le devuelve el abrazo también llorando y acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija. Al día siguiente se iría al país donde vivieron antes, y no se podría despedir de su familia, sólo de unos pocos, ya que se va muy temprano.

Se iría a vivir con sus padres un tiempo, no sólo para sobrellevar la muerte de Haruka... sus padres también están muriendo.

_It's so loud inside my head_  
_With words that I should have said_  
_And as I drown in my regrets_  
_I can't take back the **words I never said...**_


	13. ¿Qué se siente por violación?

Efectivamente, Sayaka no está en la casa, Kaede se da cuenta que su madre no mentía.

Se levanta un poco más temprano de lo usual y va al baño a darse una ducha, preparándose para ir al instituto. Al salir del baño con el uniforme, baja a la cocina. Sus tíos todavía no vuelven de ir a dejar a Sayaka al aeropuerto, por lo que está sola con sus primos y su hermano. Al entrar a la cocina, ve a su primo, ya vestido con el uniforme, sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un libro, mientras espera que hierva la tetera. Desvía la atención al libro por un momento para mirar a su prima, que se sorprende por el gesto.

-Buenos días- saluda Kaede, sentándose al lado de Kyoichi.

-Hola- responde Kyoichi, volviendo su atención al libro.

-¿Ya puedes hablar?

-Un poco- cierra el libro, mientras su prima asiente entendiendo la situación, y se levanta para apagar el fuego de la tetera y hacerle el desayuno a su prima-. Ya vienen, y no insistan.

-Si alguien insiste, esa es Makoto- bromea Kaede, y ambos sueltan una risita.

Al rato después, llegan Atsuko y Daisuke. Kaede hace rato acabó con su desayuno y estaba hablando con Kyoichi. Los adultos simplemente los ignoran y se sirven el desayuno que no tomaron antes de ir a dejar a Sayaka al aeropuerto. Al pensar en Sayaka, Atsuko le avisa a Kaede que su madre prometió llamarla cuando llegara a Indonesia.

Makoto aparece minutos después con el uniforme y bostezando, para luego saludar a su familia. Se da cuenta de que su hermano volvió a hablar, pero éste sigue algo misterioso como para que evite contacto visual con ella. Lo ignora y empieza a tomar su desayuno, pensando en si debería hablar con su hermano después, algo casi imposible, porque él ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle una seña, respondiéndole qué había pasado.

* * *

-¿Has pensado en decírselo? Es muy insistente- dice Hitomi, Kyoichi bufa en respuesta.

-Sigo sin poder creer que Taiga haya hecho eso- espeta Bryan, mirando a todos, pero sin fijarse que Ariel se ve algo triste desde que supo la noticia, después de todo, abusaron sexualmente de alguien que ama.

-Pero lo hizo, y creo que está intentándolo de nuevo, no ha dejado de molestarlo- Hitomi es la primera en fijarse en la expresión de Ariel-. Ariel, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- responde Ariel, sonriendo falsamente.

Al ver la sonrisa, todos notaron que Ariel no está cómodo hablando del tema, como si él fuera al que violaron, aunque es normal porque siempre ha amado a esa persona aparentemente inocente a la que nunca fue capaz de herir, menos sin arrepentirse.

Se va con Kyoichi a un sitio más apartado para hablar a solas. La idea fue de Hitomi, que sabe perfectamente lo que él siente por su amigo esqueleto, y pensó que lo mejor fue que solucionaran ese problema, ya que Kyoichi no podía hablar por el trauma ni tuvo el valor suficiente para decir la verdad aunque supiera que puede confiar en ellos, pero Hitomi fue la que tuvo que contar lo sucedido.

Ariel todavía no se explica cómo es que puede acercarse un poco a Kyoichi, siendo que un hombre abusó de él y eso es motivo suficiente como para no acercarse a ellos, pero él igual reacciona con miedo cuando alguien, aunque sea un amigo, lo toca. Lo mira fijamente con el propósito de intimidarlo y sacarle información, pero el rubio evita la mirada mirando a otro sitio, sin levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de Ariel.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- empieza Ariel, intentando no sonar molesto, pero no le salió.

-Hace dos semanas- responde Kyoichi, mirando el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, sólo para evitar mirar a Ariel.

-¿Y nunca lo dijiste?- alza una ceja, Kyoichi suspira de resignación. Por primera vez levanta la cabeza para mirar al chico.

-No podía hablar, ¿lo olvidas?

Ariel también suelta un suspiro de resignación, Kyoichi es tan sarcástico que siempre tiene una frase en la punta de la lengua para hastiar a los demás por no querer responder el interrogatorio.

-Existen otras formas de comunicarse, ¿sabes?- espeta Ariel.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, como tú no fuiste violado, debe ser fácil hablar, ¿no?- pese a la tranquilidad en su voz, se nota que se está enfadando debido a la ironía.

-No he dicho eso, Kyoichi.

-Lo dijiste con indirectas- Ariel se queda callado al darse cuenta, gracias a Kyoichi, que parece que lo está forzando a decir cosas que quizás no quiere recordar, aunque sea evidente que ese dolor lo va a hostigar de por vida. Kyoichi no es alguien que perdone u olvide fácil.

-Te violó un chico del instituto, ¿qué piensas hacer?- decide cambiar de tema.

Con eso logra que Kyoichi vuelva a cohibirse y trate de irse, pero él lo acorrala contra la pared, asustando al rubio. La diferencia es que Ariel no trata de hacerle daño a Kyoichi como lo hizo, él no tiene esas intenciones y el otro lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero eso no significa que deba permanecer tranquilo por la marca y evite que le dé ansiedad. Lo agarra de la cintura para ver como reacciona, y efectivamente, no hace nada por liberarse, sólo cierra los ojos como si esperara que terminara con todo ese asunto, como si él también quisiera aprovecharse del rubio, pero no lo hace, sólo quería saber a qué le teme, y al descubrirlo, quita las manos de su delgada cintura para tomar su rostro y levantarlo.

Sus rostros están tan cerca que incluso, al levantar la cabeza de Kyoichi, rozaron sus labios. Kyoichi sigue con los ojos cerrados, no quiere abrirlos por miedo a que pase algo y él no pueda retenerlo. Ariel lo nota y sin pensar, cierra los ojos y toca los labios de Kyoichi con los suyos en un intento de calmarlo. Extrañaba esa sensación al besar los labios fríos y pálidos del rubio, que pese a que siempre estuvieran cubiertos por una bufanda, nunca tienen temperatura. Se separan al momento de escuchar un carraspeo y voltean para ver a Taiga y a los chicos.

-Y luego yo soy el malo de la película, a juzgar por su posición- espeta el pelinegro.

-Al menos yo no tengo planeado propasarme con él- ironiza Ariel, separándose del cuerpo de Kyoichi.

-¿Qué dijiste?- a Taiga se le nota a kilómetros sus ganas de darle una paliza a Ariel, que también estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se detiene al sentir que Kyoichi le agarra la mano, evitando el pleito. Taiga observa furioso la escena.

-No vale la pena, es un imbécil- dice Kyoichi, lo suficientemente alto y directo para que Taiga lo escuchara. Todos notan que rubio y pelinegro se desafían con la mirada, pero al parecer Taiga está más nervioso, ya que siente una gota fría de sudor bajar por su rostro.

Ariel lo mira, luego mira a Taiga, como si se decidiera entre pelear con Taiga o seguir el consejo de Kyoichi, que nunca responde a las agresiones. Con Taiga fue una excepción ya que el chico es un cerdo. Vuelve a mirar a Kyoichi y le da un beso corto, significando que seguiría su consejo y se alejan de ellos, para volver con su grupo.

* * *

Los chicos van, sin Taiga esta vez, camino a la sala de música, suponiendo que el rubio al que buscan desde hace rato está ahí. Al llegar, lo ven tocando la misma canción del otro día en el piano, sólo con la mano derecha. Kyoichi se detiene al verlos, mantiene una actitud fría y distante, apaga el teclado y recoge los papeles.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dice Makoto, acercándose a él.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- responde Kyoichi sin mirarla, guardando las partituras en una carpeta.

-¿Por qué te referiste a Taiga como un imbécil?- pregunta ignorando el comentario irónico de su hermano.

-Quizás porque lo es, tengo mis razones- sigue sin mirarla, y guarda la carpeta en uno de los cajones que hay en esa sala, donde guardan todas las partituras de canciones.

-¿Y ésas son...?- por primera vez, Kyoichi la mira a los ojos, sin inmutarse.

-Razones que tú no sabes, y prácticamente, "personales" no son.

-Estamos todos preocupados.

-Es de esperarse cuando el pobretón con fama de prostituta no habla por dos semanas.

Makoto no entiende la indirecta, porque Kyoichi no es muy claro con sus ironías. Lo único que entiende en esa frase es lo de "prostituta", ya que no ha olvidado que su hermano fue violado. Al pensar en eso, cansada de su actitud cortante, decide ser directa con él.

-¿Quién te violó?- pregunta, y Kyoichi palidece.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Dijiste que no son razones personales- espeta Sho.

-Dije prácticamente, y es incómodo.

-Igual que hablar con la pared.

Kyoichi lo mira, simplemente niega con la cabeza y empieza a guardar los instrumentos que está esparcidos por la sala. Makoto lo mira hastiada, y lo agarra de la muñeca izquierda para que dejara de guardar los instrumentos y de ignorarla, haciendo que se queje por el dolor de las heridas. Lo suelta y comienza a atar cabos. Cuando lo violaron, él no pudo defenderse ya que tiene todos los brazos lastimados, lo que incluye a las muñecas, y el violador se aprovechó de eso para hacer de las suyas.

-Intentaste suicidarte, con un método que nunca antes en tu vida habías utilizado- Kyoichi no se inmuta, pero aprieta sus puños con fuerza-. Ariel dijo algo de propasarse contigo- se maldice porque su hermana tiene buena memoria-. Hitomi no dijo nada, pero dijo que es obvio quién está involucrado.

Kyoichi rompe el arco de un violín, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Nunca vieron al rubio reaccionar de esa manera. Deja el arco roto tirado en el piso y trata de irse, pero Makoto es más astuta y lo agarra del otro brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta. Siente un poco de lástima por él, le está forzando a decir algo que le cuesta decir.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo ocultándolo, ¿y ahora?- espeta Makoto mientras lo suelta.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo como detective- responde Kyoichi, con la voz quebrada, sin mirarla. Voltea a verla, luego mira a los otros tres y posa su mirada en Gabu-. Tienes una pieza clave a tu lado y no te das cuenta, qué irónico.

Makoto mira a Gabu, que también está mirando fijamente a Kyoichi, como si hubiese descubierto algo.

-No confío en mi hermano- dice Gabu.

-Y haces bien en no hacerlo- responde, se nota que le cuesta soltar la sopa, pero lo hace apenas-... porque tu hermano me violó.

Aquello se siente como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ellos, sobre todo para Gabu, cuyo hermano abusó de alguien que es el hermano retraído de su única amiga, una persona tan imbécil para sentirse culpable de su sufrimiento y sigue haciéndolo, al que golpeó y nunca se dieron cuenta que ese era el motivo.

* * *

Al encontrar a Taiga, después de buscarlo por todo el instituto, algo difícil considerando que el instituto parece el palacio de un cuento de hadas, Makoto se deja llevar por la ira, sin ser retenida, y le jala fuertemente el cabello.

-Se nota que eres hermana de Kyoichi- dice Taiga, sobándose la cabeza.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿no te da vergüenza?- increpa Makoto.

-Alto ahí, ¿qué hice ahora?- levanta las manos como si fuera inocente, aunque por dentro está muy nervioso.

Makoto lo mira fijamente y nota su nerviosismo, incluso lo ve palidecer y una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro nuevamente.

-Lo sabes, imbécil, y no te importó- sigue regañándolo-. ¡¿Qué tienes contra mi hermano?! ¡¿Te divierte verlo sufrir?!

-No, claro que no- responde simple Taiga, ya que no sabe qué decir.

-¡¿Entonces por qué abusaste de él?! ¡Por tu culpa intentó suicidarse!- lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

De lo que nadie se da cuenta, es que el chico del que hablan no está tan apartado del lugar escuchando la discusión, más que la violación, le duele más que su hermana esté agotando su voz escupiéndole palabras al victimario por defenderlo. Kyoichi no se arrepiente de haberle dicho la verdad a Makoto, pero le molesta que sufra por su culpa y esté maldiciendo, peleando, gritando, haciendo de todo por protegerlo aunque le está haciendo daño.

Sigue escuchando a Taiga y a Makoto pelear, y agradece que no son horas de clase porque no sabría cómo reaccionar en una situación así, con personas pasando a ver el espectáculo de ésos dos. Se le nubla la vista, no le sorprende sentir lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, cuando decide parar la peles, se las seca con la manga de su suéter. No le importa si se nota que estuvo llorando y escuchando la conversación, pero no quiere llorar frente a ellos por culpa de un tarado malnacido. Sale del lugar donde escuchó todo por casualidad para ir con su hermana, que no ha parado de gritar, ni ella, ni sus amigos, ni Taiga.

-Makoto, déjalo- interviene muy tranquilo, suave, pero firme, recibiendo la atención de todos-. Eso no hará que deje de ser la persona que me violó, si se le puede llamar así.

-Kyoichi, yo...- trata de decir Taiga, pero el susodicho no lo deja terminar.

-No digas nada, no importa... ya no.

Comienza a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por todos. Al sentir los pasos rápidos de Taiga, comienza a apurar el paso él también, entrando a la inspectoría para apretar el botón que abre el portón y saliendo de ahí, pero sin llegar a las escaleras, porque alguien le agarra el brazo, y está de más decir quién. Voltea a ver a Taiga, que lo mira con culpa, pero no le interesa y trata de soltarse, pero el pelinegro hace más fuerte el agarre, un grave error, ya que le abrió las heridas.

-Suéltame- sigue tratando de soltarse, pero Taiga no se inmuta.

-No lo haré- dice abrazándolo para que no se mueva-. No hasta que me escuches.

-Tienes dos minutos- se tranquiliza, eso basta para que lo suelte, y se revisa el brazo.

A él sólo le parecen excusas baratas las que Taiga le da, pero sigue escuchándolo. No sabe cómo demonios no lo cortó y simplemente se fue, cómo dejó que le explicara todo, pero deja ese remordimiento de lado y sigue escuchando. Pasados los dos minutos, se queda pensando en esa historia, quiere golpear a Taiga, hasta dejarlo en el hospital, pero no vale la pena, le robó la virginidad, como él dijo, nada hará que lo recupere.

-¿Crees que una disculpa basta?- habla después de un buen rato.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_I don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Taiga piensa un poco en todo. No sabe qué pasó ese día para quitarle al rubio algo que cuidó con su vida, y que tuvo que perder a los 17 años. Kyoichi se da la vuelta para irse, otra vez no llega a pisar la escalera, porque Taiga sale de su trance y sin pensar, lo agarra de la cintura, el otro no se inmuta, pero voltea a verlo.

-No me agarres ahí- espeta, ya no soporta que alguien le toque la cintura.

-Lo siento- dice Taiga, soltándolo-. Perdón, lo hice sin pensar.

-No te preocupes- Taiga lo mira sorprendido, pero nota que no ha terminado-, sólo no te acerques a mí, ¿crees que es agradable no poder acercarte a tus amigos por miedo a que pase algo?- no espera respuesta de Taiga, aunque éste responde que no-. Tampoco me hables; si quieres hablar, tendrá que ser por algún asunto importante, si necesitas ayuda con algo o qué sé yo, pero no pienses en hablarme con confianza como si fuéramos amigos.

Sin nada más qué decir, comienza a bajar las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera para ver si Makoto va detrás de él, pero siente unos pasos, así que no hace falta mirar atrás.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Makoto cierra la puerta de un portazo. Parece que está enojada con todo el mundo. Quiso saber el problema de su hermano, ya lo sabe; es capaz de matar a alguien, encaró a Taiga y parecía que lo iba a golpear. Kyoichi tuvo que aparecer para parar la pelea.

Él tampoco quiso hablar con su hermana, de hecho, cuando ella cerró la puerta, ni le sorprendió la fuerza, no lo asustó, no se inmutó, sólo tiró su bolso a la cama y él también se tumbó en ella.

-¿Por qué no te atreviste a hablar?- interroga Makoto.

¿Y Kyoichi creció rápido? Makoto actúa como una copia de Atsuko, más responsable, pero una copia al fin y al cabo, ¿aunque exigente? Kyoichi nunca exige saber algo, no se mete en la vida de los demás.

-Responde- vuelve a decir Makoto, su hermano no responde, lo que la enfurece aún más-. ¡¿Por qué te quedaste callado?! ¡¿Te gustó que te hiciera eso?!

-¡No, no me gustó!- le devuelve el grito Kyoichi, ya harto-. ¡Por una vez en tu vida, deja de verme como si fuera un adicto a las drogas y al sexo, ese imbécil me tenía acorralado, intenté todo y nada funcionó!

-¡Ni siquiera te acercabas a nosotros, te inyectaste heroína y te encontraron rastros de violación! ¡¿Querías que creyera que mi hermano andaba por las calles prostituyéndose?!

-¿Te gustaría que pensara lo mismo de ti?

-Yo no me ando acostando con nadie.

-No escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad? Olvídalo, piensa lo que quieras.

-Kyoichi...

-No- la corta-. Espero que te violen, ahí recuerda preguntarme- sale de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo.

Sus amigos estaban presentes en esa escena, y la verdad es que nunca vieron al rubio tan enfadado, pero él tiene motivos, no quería ni pidió eso, y que su hermana insistiera en saber qué pasó para que luego lo tratara como un fácil era aún peor.

Makoto está arrepentida, pensó en Taiga al decirle esas cosas a su hermano. No pensó en la situación, en lo que pasó Kyoichi, en lo que su largo silencio significaba y lo hirió.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_By becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Nadie habló durante la cena, el ambiente era muy tenso y nadie quiso interrumpirlo con algún tema de conversación, después de la pelea de los hermanos Shido, que llegó sólo a los oídos de los primos, nadie quería correr el riesgo de turbar el momento, así que cenaron rápido, sólo los que comen, para irse a su habitación.

Makoto tiene que buscar una forma de disculparse con su hermano, lo perdió una vez y no quiere perderlo de nuevo. No quiere que sus padres se enteren de lo que pasó, eso sólo metería en problemas a Kyoichi, además, comparten habitación, va a ser incómodo compartirla sin pelear. Lo mira cada cinco minutos para tener su atención, él no la ha mirado. Decide sentarse en su cama, funciona al ver que su hermano se quita los auriculares y la mira por primera vez.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando te caíste por la ventana por culpa de Kade?- empieza Makoto.

-Y luego me vengué aplastándola con la puerta- dice Kyoichi, Makoto suelta una risita-. ¿Qué insinúas?

-A veces la envidio, tú sonríes con ella y viceversa- responde-. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste suicidarte a los 11 años?- el rubio asiente-. Ese día perdí a mi único hermano, y hacía de todo por recuperarlo. Nuestra tía murió y por fin lo recuperé, ¿entiendes?- el rubio vuelve a asentir-. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

Kyoichi se sienta en la cama, mira a su hermana seriamente.

-No puedo enojarme contigo- dice con la misma seriedad, Makoto lo mira nerviosa, pero se tranquiliza al ver la sonrisa sincera de su hermano y se lanza a abrazarlo.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_


	14. Miedos y problemas

Kyoichi revisa las cajas con las pertenencias de Ayame, guardadas en el ático desde su muerte. De vez en cuando, sube ahí para olvidarse de todo, para estar tranquilo aunque sea por un segundo. Todavía no ha superado su muerte, aún siente que su tía sigue ahí.

Suspira una vez más y de una de las cajas saca el diploma que recibió Ayame al graduarse de la universidad en Suecia. La mujer se había graduado con honores, ella había decidido estudiar educación diferencial por Kenji y se fue a Suecia para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de su familia, lejos de Atsuko. Gracias a ella, Kyoichi sabe comunicarse con su sordomudo primo.

Siente los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras hasta ese lugar. Él dirige su mirada a las escaleras y vuelve a mirar el título por un segundo, para luego guardarla donde estaba. Por el agujero que da al ático, Makoto asoma su cabeza para ver a su hermano de espaldas, se acerca a él sigilosamente, aunque sabe que su hermano es difícil de sorprender, y le tapa los ojos. Ambos ríen por semejante niñería y Makoto lo suelta, para luego abrazarlo por atrás.

Makoto mira lo que Kyoichi guarda en esas cajas, ve el título de Ayame y lo saca de la caja. Kyoichi vuelve a mirar el diploma y luego mira a su hermana, que sigue sin apartar la mirada, está mirando el diploma con una sonrisa melancólica. Vuelve a dejar el título en la caja y empieza a ayudar a su hermano a acomodar las cajas después de limpiar los rincones del ático.

-Mira, encontré un álbum de fotos- dice Makoto con un libro café y polvoriento en las manos. Kyoichi la mira y ella se sienta a su lado, en el álbum hay muchas fotos de la familia.

-Había olvidado que jugabas con los gusanos- espeta Kyoichi, viendo una fotografía de Makoto con hilitos en la cabeza.

-Eran fideos, tenía dos años- se excusa la menor, cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza.

-Creí que eran _taenias_\- bromea, aunque con una mueca de asco, Makoto le golpea el brazo, sacándole una risita-. No te enojes, al menos no parecías un parásito asesino por no cortarte el cabello- ironiza al ver sus fotografías con el cabello largo.

-Parecías muñeca de porcelana, señor parásito.

-Y tú una mofeta, _taenia_ con patas.

Siguen viendo y riendo por las fotos hasta que se les hace tarde y terminan de limpiar.

Al bajar del ático, se dirigen a la cocina, cortesía de Makoto, que por pasar la tarde con su hermano, no comió nada y está muriendo de hambre. Al entrar ven a Kaede sentada en una de las sillas, bebiendo un vaso de agua con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera se fijó en la presencia de sus primos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Makoto con su característico tono inocente, sobresaltando a su prima.

-Sí, no te preocupes- responde Kaede, levantándose para luego irse de ahí.

-¿No la notaste algo...?- le pregunta a Kyoichi.

-¿Preocupada? Sí- termina Kyoichi-, de hecho, hasta es raro.

Makoto le da la razón; Kaede puede estar deprimida, pero nunca tiene motivos para preocuparse, nunca lo está, sin embargo, esa fue la excepción. Ambos hermanos se miran y se encogen de hombros, dejando el tema de lado, pero igual sospechan que algo está ocultando.

* * *

-¿Ya terminaste el reporte?- pregunta Hitomi, cambiando de todo el tema. Kyoichi mira un lugar en específico, como si dijera con la mirada que ahí está.

La chica fue a su casa para escapar de sus problemas, ya que tuvo un problemas con los viejos y como en la casa de Kyoichi hay más tranquilidad ya que los viejos pasan de ellos, decidió estar ahí y despejarse hablando con su amigo.

Hace tres días, la rubia platinada cumplió 17 años. Ese día, el 14 de julio, sólo se pasó el día en el cementerio con su amigo y se fue a la casa de éste, donde su familia la esperaba con una gran sorpresa, producto del cariño que le tienen de años, y ambos ignorantes a esa sorpresa.

-Odio ese proyecto- se queja.

-¿Por tener 17 y ya eres mamá?- ironiza Kyoichi, haciendo reír a Hitomi-. No recuerdo que hayas engordado.

-Eres un idiota- ríe y le golpea el brazo.

-También te quiero, pedazo de maní- le devuelve el golpe.

Siguen peleando y riendo como niños pequeños, hasta que alguien de los dos, la rubia platinada, se cansa y se acuesta en la cama, mirando al techo, y suelta un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento.

-Es en serio, además, tengo que ir todos los días a la casa de Bryan- espeta Hitomi.

-Nuestro curso merece el premio al problema del año- ironiza Kyoichi-. Te ayudaría, pero sabes que Atsuko no rinde muchos atributos.

-El viejo también, son perfectos juntos- ironiza y suelta otro suspiro.

Guardan silencio por varios minutos, sin saber qué decir. Hitomi mira a Kyoichi, que está mirando por la ventana un lago a lo lejos. Se acomoda en la cama para sentarse a su lado y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿No se supone que Ariel era el niñero del muñeco?- rompe el silencio Kyoichi.

-Es el niñero, pero no la madre, ¿no podían meter a otra mujer en el grupo?- pregunta Hitomi, Kyoichi se encoge de hombros ya que él no fue el que armó los grupos-. Si no fuéramos el récord de problemas de vida, sería más fácil, y hablando de Ariel, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes dos?

-Ya no, ¿por qué?

-El otro día te besó.

-Ni sé por qué lo hizo- mira a Hitomi, que desvió la mirada y pudo ver sus mejillas rosadas-. Tu sonrojo te delata.

Hitomi voltea a mirarlo aún sonrojada y vuelve a golpearle el brazo en modo de juego. Kyoichi le devuelve el gesto despeinándola. Hitomi se lanza sobre él, tratando de atacarlo, sin lograr su objetivo ya que el rubio detiene sus golpes. Después de un rato, se rinde, y cae en la cuenta de que sus rostros están muy cerca, demasiado cerca que se mezclan sus respiraciones, además de que la posición en la que están es algo comprometedora... y algo rara considerando que Hitomi está arriba de Kyoichi.

Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, sin moverse, notan ese brillo inexistente en los ojos del otro por todos sus problemas, algo que se confiaron y esa es la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, que ven ese brillo.

El momento es interrumpido cuando la puerta es abierta por Makoto, que queda petrificada viéndolos, y Hitomi enseguida se quita de encima de Kyoichi. Los amigos de Makoto, por suerte, no vieron la escena, ya que se pondrían a molestar, al entrar, miran a todos con cara de confundidos.

-No sabía que...- empieza a decir Makoto.

-No, sólo fue un juego- interrumpe Hitomi nerviosa, sentada al lado del que previamente estaba debajo de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Sho, aún confundido, mirando a la "pareja".

-Es que... mmh- piensa Hitomi.

-Se cayó de la cama- dice Kyoichi, por primera vez, su mentira suena convincente.

-Me caías bien, ahora el señor ironía te pegó su mala suerte- lloriquea Sho, a todos los presentes les baja una gota por la nuca.

-Sí, lo que digas- todos sueltan carcajadas por el comentario de Kyoichi.

Hitomi se levanta con la excusa de ir al cementerio, y le pide a Kyoichi que la acompañe. En parte es verdad, quiere ir al cementerio, y de paso, visitar a los familiares de su amigo; por otra parte, quiere sacarlo de ese momento incómodo. Ninguno de los dos da explicaciones, simplemente salen por la puerta.

Hitomi se sienta frente a la tumba de su madre y deja el ramo de violetas a un lado de la lápida, Kyoichi está de pie a su lado, viendo la lápida con el nombre y la fecha de vida de la difunta. A lo lejos, ve la lápida en el sitio donde descansa Ayame, y al lado de ésta, el sitio de la pequeña Haruka. Mira con nostalgia ambos lugares de descanso, preguntándose cómo sería la vida si ellas jamás hubiesen muerto. ¿Sería mejor? No lo cree, pero de todas formas, pocas veces tenía motivos para sonreír y su tía era la responsable de eso; su prima, aunque la quería muerta, no se lo esperaba, la quería como a la mayoría de su familia.

Siente una mano en su hombro izquierdo y voltea a ver a Hitomi, que lo mira con la misma melancolía que él siente mirando esas tumbas. Ríe mentalmente al pensar que en su familia hay más mujeres que hombres. Hitomi le toma la mano y lo guía hacia ese lugar, ya que muy pocas veces tiene el valor de visitar un lugar tan fúnebre como el cementerio, y pasar tiempo con sus familiares, como lo hace su amiga todos los días.

-Me pregunto cómo habría sido ella de cariñosa al saber que te violaron- habla Hitomi, mira a su rubio amigo, que al sentir su mirada encima, se encoge de hombros.

-Demasiado, diría yo- responde Kyoichi, sin dejar de mirar la tumba de su tía, para luego mirar la de su prima.

-¿Por qué querías que muriera?- pregunta también mirando la tumba de Haruka.

-No quería que pasara por lo mismo- responde simple.

-Ahora que sé la razón, tiene sentido- se encoge de hombros. Ambos se quedan mirando las tumbas, hasta que le cruza algo por la cabeza-. ¿La promesa sigue en pie?

Kyoichi la mira pasivo, luego asiente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, ni una sonrisa tímida, sólo vuelve a mirar las tumbas de dos mujeres de su familia; una mujer que luchó tras años de sufrimiento y una pequeña que sufriría por creer cosas que no suceden en la vida real. Hitomi también mira las tumbas, ¿quién iba a pensar que perdería una madre por segunda vez? Ni ella lo sabe, sólo la recuerda como si fuera Sumiko. Apoya una mano en el hombro de su amigo nuevamente, él la mira y le hace una seña de que es hora de irse, ella asiente y pasan al lado de la tumba de Sumiko, que Kyoichi toca en señal de despedida, y salen del lugar.

* * *

Makoto muerde el tirante de su mochila como si fuera un perro, ni sus amigos ni los de su hermano pueden hacer algo para controlarla. Esa mañana en el instituto, hubo una guerra de agua, algo más habitual en gente de último año, pero que en raras ocasiones se trasladan a un grado menor. El caso es que hubo una guerra de agua y en un acto de risa, alguien escupió jugo de frutilla encima de Makoto, la que no soporta las alergias y se altera, ahora está estresando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sugieren?- pregunta Ariel, notoriamente hastiado, mirando a la hermanita de su amigo mordiendo su mochila mientras arrastra su trasero.

-¿Arrojarle agua?- pregunta Sho, todos lo miran.

-¿Más de lo que ya está? Se va a resfriar- espeta Bryan.

No hay caso. Probaron con jugo de durazno, naranja, manzana, mango, un plátano, miel, harina, un pie de limón, y una jalea, lo que lo empeoró ya que se dieron cuenta, después de verterla, que era de frutilla y ahora Makoto está completamente mojada por limpiarla... y comenzó a moverse como loca en el piso por el último ingrediente que le echaron encima. Realmente se compadecen de Kyoichi, alguien que mantiene la calma y sobrevive con alguien más loca que el _Exorcista_.

Kaede mantiene una expresión seria, que incluso da miedo porque da la impresión de que está el diablo de Kyoichi frente a ellos. Piensa en qué hacer para calmar a su prima, pero como nadie sabe sobrevivir a los ataques de alergia de Makoto, sólo queda una solución.

-Llamen a Kyoichi- sugiere.

-¿Él sabe?- pregunta Bryan, su novia lo mira enarcando una ceja.

-Por favor, es su hermano, con mayor razón debe saber- espeta Ariel, que ya comienza a arrancarse sus rizos negros.

El trío de pequeños, los compañeros de Makoto, vuelven a mirar a la endemoniada, para luego mirarse entre sí, se encogen de hombros, creyendo que tal vez es la mejor idea, mientras asienten. Cuando están a punto de ir a buscar al rubio, él y Hitomi aparecen, ésta última con una expresión normal mezclada con extrañeza, incredulidad, como si fuera la primera vez que ve a la hermanita de su mejor amigo en una situación como esa; el rubio, como ya es habitual, no expresa nada por costumbre.

-¿Jalea de frutilla?- pregunta, todos asienten, menos Hitomi obviamente.

-Fue idea de Sho, ya sabes- dice Ariel, Kyoichi mira a Sho, quien ríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nuca.

-¿Seguro que tienes 12 años?- ironiza, Sho va a responder, pero no le deja-. No respondas.

-¿Método electricidad?- sugiere Hitomi, pero Kaede le responde que fue lo primero que intentaron, hasta agarrarle las orejas.

-¡Odio a todo el mundo, y tú...- Makoto apunta a Kyoichi-... eres un maldito infeliz, tarta de fresa, pedazo de maní, neandertal subnormal!- grita antes volver a tirarse al piso, todos la miran extrañados, hasta Kyoichi.

-Amén- ironiza Kyoichi, todos ríen-. ¿Probaron con laca?

Todo el mundo se queda callado, lo que da a entender que se olvidaron de ese insignificante detalle. Hitomi y Kyoichi se miran, ella suelta un suspiro mientras que su amigo se golpea la cara, entonces tiene que probar con otra opción.

-Dime que no tiene que hacer ejercicio en ropa interior- dice Hitomi.

-Ni imitar a la estatua de la libertad con la laca- dice Bryan.

-Ni nadar en la piscina llena de tierra y residuos- dice Kaede.

-Ni ahogarla con putrefacción en el baño- dice Ariel.

-Ni colgarla de cabeza en un árbol- dice finalmente Hitomi.

Todos éstos recordando los típicos castigos que impone la profesora de danza y gimnasia cada vez que ocurre algún conflicto, sobre todo a gente que no está involucrada; la última vez hubo un conflicto en la división B y la profesora castigó a toda la clase, incluyendo a dos chicos de la división A y una chica de primer año de secundaria, aunque no hayan hecho nada.

Mientras los pequeños miran a los de último año como si estuvieran locos, éstos se miran con gesto de terror, recorriéndole el frió por sus espaldas, ya que ellos también fueron víctimas de los castigos impuestos por esa rara profesora y deben admitir que la experiencia no es nada bonita.

-La última idea es tentadora- reconoce Kyoichi, rascándose la nuca, todos lo miran con terror-, pero no- suspiran de alivio.

Sí, pensaba en colgarla de un árbol, pero no lo hizo, por dos razones; primero, Makoto es cinco años menor que él y Kyoichi pesa menos que Makoto, y el peso es una causa de que una rama se rompa; segundo, Makoto se mueve como si se hubiera tragado un demonio y es otro punto a favor de que la rama se rompa. Que haga ejercicio en ropa interior va a ser un trabajo difícil... y es para personas sin ataques de locura u oligofrenia, como dice el rubio. Verla como una estatua es inquietante, así que descartaron enseguida la idea. La putrefacción en el baño tampoco sirve, ella saldría corriendo, o mejor, simplemente lo ignoraría y se lanzaría al suelo.

-¿Entonces?- insiste Bryan.

Kyoichi lo mira y luego mira a su hermana, que ahora está golpeando el piso como alma en sufrimiento. Sin más opción, la agarra del tobillo y la levanta, ella responde gritando como película de terror, trata de golpear a su hermano, pero Hitomi le ató las manos con su corbata. Los demás esperan una respuesta del rubio, que les diga de una vez que va a colgarla en un árbol, aunque eso no es en lo que Kyoichi está pensando.

-La piscina- suelta por fin, recibiendo de nuevo las miradas de terror, menos la de Hitomi.

Luego de ahogar a Makoto en la piscina con agua sucia, ya que siempre la solución es llenar la tina con agua y ahí ahogarla, y escogió esa porque era la mejor solución y parecida, la chica por fin se calmó y fue a lavarse con la manguera y bombas de agua, todo para terminar resfriada. Kyoichi recibiría un castigo severo, ahora el chico se está mordiendo fuertemente el dedo índice, una costumbre que tiene cuando está nervioso, mientras clava el cuchillo plegable en el piso.

-¿Y a éste que le picó?- pregunta Bryan.

-Es un 3312- responde Hitomi.

-¡Hombre, cálmate!- grita Ariel a Kyoichi.

-¡Que no tengas una madre escandalosa no es problema mío!- le devuelve el grito, amenazándolo con el cuchillo.

-Calmación, dejen de pelear- dice Hitomi-. Ariel, Makoto se resfrió, significa que hay muchas posibilidades de que no veamos a Kyoichi a partir de mañana.

A Ariel le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda al imaginarse a Atsuko Shido, la madre más escandalosa, ruda y bipolar que existe en el planeta, y la profesora que tiene el primer lugar de terrores docentes en el instituto, arriba de la profesora de danza.

* * *

Para milagro de todos, Kyoichi se salvó de una muerte... no tan asegurada, ya que Atsuko no se ensuciaría las manos con un homicidio. La historia llegó a sus oídos, pero ella sólo miró como terrorista a su hijo y después rió a carcajadas, felicitando a Makoto por su torpeza. Ésta última hizo un puchero al ser tachada de torpe.

Ahora se entiende su bipolaridad.

Cuando vuelven al instituto al día siguiente, ven a Ariel, zarandeando a Bryan, gritándole un montón de idioteces e insultos típicos de Kyoichi. Hitomi está sentada en un banco, escuchando la pelea de gatos, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos. Apenas ve al rubio, se levanta algo alterada y lo agarra del brazo, arrastrándolo a un sitio más alejado, y para variar, con los amigos de su hermana con ellos.

-Ariel se volvió loco por el proyecto- explica Hitomi.

-¿Qué sugieres? Sólo hago el reporte y ya- espeta Kyoichi.

-Es urgente.

-Mata al muñeco- Hitomi se golpea la cara. Ese rubio siempre tan sádico.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Gabu, ambos rubios se miran para luego volver a mirar a los pequeños.

-Reencarnación/Judaísmo- dicen al mismo tiempo, Hitomi dijo "reencarnación" y Kyoichi lo otro. Vuelven a mirarse-. Judaísmo/Reencarnación- dicen de nuevo, invirtiendo los diálogos.

Hitomi le pega un codazo a Kyoichi, que le devuelve una patada, tan fuerte que Hitomi salta agarrándose la pierna. Le sorprende un poco que alguien tan delgado como Jack Skeleton pegue tan fuerte. Aunque Kyoichi insiste en que no se parece en nada a ese palo andante, más bien se compara con Slenderman, pero Hitomi también insiste en que es idéntico a Jack.

-¿Por qué judaísmo/reencarnación?- vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que hablar con el profesor Tenou- dice esta vez Hitomi.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé por qué peleaban- responde Kyoichi.

-Sólo habla con él y ya.

-No le voy a decir que Ariel va a protagonizar la próxima película sobre exorcismos- tira el cuchillo, que se entierra justo en medio de los dos peleadores, quienes lo miran asustados-. ¿Sabes? Hasta mi hermana es más valiente que esas dos niñitas.

Se aleja de Hitomi para caminar hacia las dos "niñitas", recoge el cuchillo con una facilidad increíble, mientras ellos empiezan a calmarse. Hitomi suelta un suspiro de resignación, pero de igual manera, piensa que le están dando mucho trabajo al rubio, ella tendrá que hablar. Al ver que los niños siguen mirándola, ella se aleja de ellos, yendo con su grupo de amigos, en el que ahora está incluida Kaede, y de trabajo.

Tenían que esperar a la hora del receso para que Hitomi hablara con el corrupto profesor de biología, el profesor Tenou, el tercer profesor temido en el instituto, ya que no alcanzaron antes al tener que entrar a clases. Una vez en el receso, están todos sentados en el mismo sitio esperando a Hitomi, para que luego la vean con una cara de decepción.

-No hablaré con el profe- dice Hitomi, sentándose al lado de Kyoichi, posiblemente durmiendo con la cabeza tapada con una chaqueta.

Una chaqueta negra de Hitomi.

La misma que ha usado en otras ocasiones.

Una chaqueta con los nombres de sus compañeros de clase alrededor de la insignia del instituto en la espalda.

Hitomi mira a sus amigos extranjeros, para luego mirar a Kyoichi, quieto como una estatua, sin que se le vea la cara. Lo empuja para comprobar que está despierto, y efectivamente lo está, pero las dudas siempre la dejan sus ojeras. El rubio le devuelve el empujón y Hitomi trata de quitarle la chaqueta, pero él la aleja, a modo de broma.

Siguen peleando como niños pequeños en medio de la risas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Kaede no ríe ni los mira, y sigue teniendo esa expresión preocupada y fría, como la de su primo. Tiene la mirada perdida, todos se percataron de eso, incluso Bryan, siendo el más tonto del grupo, pero con suerte, es un novio muy atento, aún así, la chica no habla con nadie.

Al final, Hitomi se queda sin su chaqueta y hace un puchero, como siempre cuando termina una pelea por su chaqueta preferida, que también le gusta a Kyoichi y por eso se la quita, también para molestarla. Eso hace reír a los extranjeros, Kaede los ignora como lo ha hecho todo ese tiempo y Kyoichi sólo sonríe a medias por mirar a Kaede, pensando en qué pudo pasarle para que esté con ese ánimo tan poco habitual en ella.

-Kade, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Hitomi.

Al fin alguien se atreve a soltarlo, aunque ya sea la milésima vez que le preguntan lo mismo.

Kaede la mira algo distraída, no prestó atención a la pregunta, pero de todas formas, asiente, ya que supone que es la misma pregunta que le han hecho durante tres días. En eso, siente la mirada preocupada de Kyoichi, a él sí que no le puede ocultar nada, le cuesta, ya que siempre estuvo presente cuando lo necesitó. Eso no sería la excepción, ¿pero cómo lo tomaría?, ¿sospechará algo? Aparta la mirada, pensando en si es buena idea sincerarse con él ahora o esperar, pero lo decide y le hace una seña de que quiere hablar con él.

Se van a un sitio más alejado del grupo, recibiendo las miradas extrañadas de éstos, sobre todo de Bryan, piensa que tal vez hizo algo que le afectó a su novia, pero no recuerda haberle dado problemas, hasta ahora. Kaede decidió hablar con su primo porque el problema involucra a Bryan. La expresión de Kyoichi no ha cambiado una vez que le cuenta el problema, pero sabe que por dentro está impresionado, ¿quién no se impresionaría por una noticia así? Kyoichi no sería la excepción, y ambos saben perfectamente que Kaede no sabe ocultarle cosas a su único primo, el que está todos los días presente y ha soportado sus tonterías e hiperactividad, el que la ayuda a levantarse cada vez que cae, porque para él es difícil mantenerse en pie después de una caída.

-¿Has ido al hospital?- habla por fin Kyoichi, Kaede niega con la cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya ha pasado un mes... tengo miedo- admite Kaede-... tengo miedo de lo que digan los demás, y mi mamá... no sé qué pasará cuando se entere- suelta las lágrimas que ha reprimido todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-No sé, Bryan... ni siquiera él lo sabe, no sé cómo reaccionará.

El llanto incrementa cada vez más, nunca se imaginó en una situación así. Kyoichi la abraza, entendiendo el problema en el que se metió su prima, porque no es la primera vez que ve a una mujer llorando por tener ese problema, sabe cómo es la situación, y lamentablemente no sería la última. Tal vez no sería difícil hablar con Bryan, ya que él ve todo lo positivo y sale adelante, ¿pero eso sería la excepción? Se nota que Bryan está perdidamente enamorado de Kaede, pero nunca se sabe qué los puede sorprender, aunque viniendo de él, sería algo casi imposible.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunta Ariel, mirando a los primos.

-No me quiso decir- admite Bryan.

-Tal vez sea por todo lo que ha pasado- sugiere Hitomi, los dos le dan la razón, aunque ella sabe que no es así.

* * *

El rubio sale del instituto, pensando en todo lo que pasó esa tarde.

Su prima tiene otro problema que tendrá que resolver, y hay que admitir que su madre no siempre es tan comprensiva. Le había dicho a Hitomi lo que le confesó su prima, la rubia platinada también cayó en asombro al enterarse y, como él, se pregunta cómo se lo tomaría Bryan. Nadie en su familia aceptaría eso, pero la familia de Bryan sí, ellos son felices aunque tengan el problema más grave, siempre buscando la manera de solucionarlo; pero Kyoichi no es como su familia, no quiere que su prima sufra por no recibir el apoyo que necesita en esos momentos.

La chica prometió que iría al hospital, con la condición de que él la acompañara y la ayudara a darle una sorpresa a su novio, y él aceptó.

Sigue pateando una piedra mientras camina distraído, desde que salió del instituto. No ha dejado de pensar en todo lo que pasó, y agradece que Hitomi les metió una excusa barata a sus amigos extranjeros, pero los pies de alguien, parado frente a él, lo saca de sus pensamientos, y aparta la piedra con la que jugaba del camino. Ve al hombre trigueño de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, que expresan dureza y resentimiento.

-Kyoichi Shido- espeta ese hombre.

-Namikawa- responde Kyoichi, reconociendo al que es el intento de padre de su amiga.

-Tengo nombre, muchachito.

-No me interesa, ve al grano.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si es sobre Hitomi, olvídalo.

Sigue con su camino, pero Namikawa le agarra el brazo, mirándolo fríamente, pero su mirada no intimida a Kyoichi, ya que sabe perfectamente que le tiene resentimiento, sólo por sus celos por tener una buena relación con Hitomi.

-Te lo pedí por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas- amenaza Namikawa, el rubio ríe cínicamente.

-¿Por las buenas? No lo recuerdo- ironiza Kyoichi.

Namikawa lo suelta, a punto de golpearlo, pero se detiene al ver la mirada burlona y desafiante del chico. Él es un reconocido abogado, admirado por todos sus colegas, pareciera el rey del mundo, pero nunca pensó que un chico de 17 años lo intimidaría tanto.

-¿Qué quieres hablar, lo harás por las buenas?- vuelve a ironizar Kyoichi, Namikawa endurece la mirada.

-Seré directo; aléjate de mi hija- amenaza, Kyoichi vuelve a reír.

-¿Seguro que eres abogado? Pudiste ganar tu título en la escuela de payasos- finge secarse una lágrima de risa, y vuelve a mirarlo serio-. ¿Qué, la llevarás a otro país? Acéptalo, ya no tienes derecho sobre ella.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella o tú y tu familia sufrirán las consecuencias.

-Ya lo hice, y no te sirve de nada, odio a mi familia- miente un poco; a las únicas personas que quiere son su hermana y sus primos.

-Entonces no te importará que le haga daño, porque la "odias".

-Tus amenazas serán en vano, y Hitomi puede arruinar tu reputación en un segundo.

Namikawa se da cuenta de que Kyoichi tiene razón, nada va a subestimar al chico, no tiene nada y hace todo por su cuenta. Tampoco le gustaría perder el respeto, su orgullo siempre va primero.

-Si tanto amas a tu hija, sabrás lo que significa perderla, y la trataste de violar- amenaza esta vez el rubio-. Mi prima es su amiga, te sugiero que no la toques.

El mayor aprieta los puños con impotencia, Kyoichi mantiene su cínica sonrisa al verlo tan débil. Si él le hacía daño a la amiga de su hija, que casualmente es la prima de su mejor amigo, eso sólo sería un punto a favor de perderla para siempre, más de lo que ya la ha perdido.

Tres años sin escuchar su voz. Tres años, cuatro meses y veintisiete días sin escuchar la voz de su única hija.

-¿Quieres que me aleje? Bien, lo haré, pero esto llegará a los oídos de Hitomi, perdiste su respeto hace tiempo; por lo tanto, lo que le digas, ella no lo creerá.

-No lo harás, puedo hacer algo para que deje de confiar en ti- vuelve a amenazar Namikawa.

-¿Estás seguro?- Kyoichi escribe disimuladamente algo en su celular y se lo muestra-. Le puedo mandar esto a tu hija.

Namikawa mira el texto escrito en el celular del rubio, al que siempre ha odiado.

"_Namikawa__ está haciendo de las suyas, ¿estás lista?_", dice el mensaje, a lo que el hombre se horroriza.

-No te atreverías- increpa el hombre.

-¿Crees que no?- espeta el rubio, y toca el botón de "enviar"-. Ups, lo hice- al segundo, le llega un mensaje, obviamente de Hitomi.

-Me vengaré.

-¿Cómo?- el hombre se queda callado, el rubio sonríe con suficiencia-. Cuida tu orgullo, está a punto de ser destruido.

El rubio se da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, dejando a un Namikawa desconcertado en su lugar. Hitomi no sólo lo odia, está a un paso de perderla, a un paso muy pequeño de perderla para siempre.

¿En qué se metió? ¿En qué pensaba al amenazar a ese chico tan astuto, que con su hija ya pensaron en un plan para hacerlo caer y sólo esperaban el momento adecuado para efectuarlo? Incluso es capaz de piratear algún sistema, todo por sabotear la reputación de alguien.

* * *

-Bryan, no te preocupes- dice Kaede.

La chica habla con su novio por teléfono, el chico con el que supuestamente hay un problema, que no sabe si le encantará o lo arruinará todo. Está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, comiendo a duras penas una manzana cortada en pedacitos.

-¿Segura? Hoy hablaste con Kyoichi- responde Bryan.

-Sí, no es para tanto- un sonido llama la atención de Kaede, voltea a ver a Kyoichi, que apareció por casualidad y le pregunta por señales si es mal momento-. Bryan, me tengo que ir.

-Está bien, pero aún quiero saber- replica el susodicho, Kaede ríe suave, aunque no pudiera verlo a través del teléfono, sabe que está haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sabrás pronto.

-Más te vale- bromea-. No, es broma. ¡Te amo, soy una mariposa!

Kaede ríe y cuelga luego de despedirse, volviendo su atención a Kyoichi, que la mira divertido.

-Parece que sacaste su lado cursi- dice burlón.

-Así parece, sólo le falta volar, dice que es una mariposa- ambos ríen.

-¿Y?- cambia de tema el mayor.

-No sé cómo decírselo- suelta un suspiro de cansancio-. Mañana tengo que ir.

Kyoichi asiente en modo de entenderlo y se sienta frente a su prima, que lo mira algo preocupada, tiene muchas dudas en su cabeza y no sabe si preguntarle sobre un tema tan delicado, pero si no habla, nunca podrá resolverlo.

-Taiga...- trata de decir Kaede.

-Eso no se supera- dice Kyoichi, leyendo sus pensamientos-. Si fuera mujer, ahora estaría en eso.

Kaede suelta una risa, algo leve, ya que está consciente de que lo que sufrió su primo fue algo fuerte y vivirá por siempre con ese peso. Una violación no es lo mismo que algo más simple como una traición.

Como siempre, ese incómodo momento es interrumpido, por Makoto, que al verlos, se sorprende porque piensa que estaban hablando de algo importante, aunque sí es importante, pero pueden hablar de eso siempre.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre- dice Makoto, riendo.

-Hay _taenias_ en la alacena- responde Kyoichi, burlón.

-Muy simpático- ironiza.

-Simpático... sí, claro- las chicas ríen a carcajadas, y por primera vez en la semana, Kaede se ve feliz.


	15. Kyoichi y Hitomi

-Mamá, es incómodo -decía una niña de cinco años, tratando de desarmarse una de las dos coletas que le hizo su madre.

-Hitomi, ya no te muevas -la reprendió su madre.

La pequeña se preparaba para su primer día de clases en el mejor instituto de Japón, su madre le hizo dos coletas de peinado, lo típico para una niña en sus primeros años en un colegio, cuando cree que los cuentos de hadas son reales. Sin embargo, Hitomi Namikawa era diferente, a su edad era demasiado madura, y a la vez inocente, pero no pensaba en ir emocionada al instituto y hacer muchos amigos, no es como caerle bien a todo el mundo.

La niña se deshizo por fin de sus coletas, se bajó de la cama de su madre y avanzó hasta un espejo, viendo el reflejo de su pequeñito cuerpo en él, vistiendo la falda gris oscura y cuadrillé, las medias del mismo color y una polera blanca con cuello negro. El uniforme perfecto para un marginado. Se sentía ridícula y rechoncha en ese impecable uniforme de ese impecable y exigente instituto, a la vez nerviosa por un ambiente nuevo y quizás sofocante.

En vez de una coleta, sujetó unos cuantos mechones de su rubio cabello con una hebilla verde que siempre le sacaba a su madre, ésta última reía por la locura de su hija por esa hebilla.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó la mujer de 19 años, la niña volteó a verla inocente-. Vamos -dijo agarrándola de su mano e ir a tomar el desayuno.

* * *

La bebé jugaba con la mano de su hermano mientras reía alegre, el chico de cinco años sonrió triste, a la vez feliz porque la risa de la pequeña era contagiosa. Miró la herida profunda de su muñeca derecha, una herida de la que todo el mundo era ignorante, deseando que su hermanita no siguiera sus pasos, ya que estaba consciente de que no sería muy buena influencia para ella.

El grito de su madre desde el piso principal interrumpió ese tierno momento. El chico suspiró y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, al lado de la cuna de su hermanita, se puso el suéter negro encima de la polera blanca de mangas cortas. Pese al calor de la primavera, decidió ocultar sus heridas bajo las mangas largas del suéter. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y salió de la habitación, bajó hacia el comedor, donde su madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café.

-¿Se despertó otra vez? -preguntó la mujer, como siempre preocupada por su hija.

El niño no le respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza y le pasó a la bebé. La mujer estaba muy encariñada con esa pequeña, parecía que sólo tenía ojos para ella, que ni siquiera supiera que también tenía un hijo, pero para milagro de todos, él era muy maduro, espontáneo al usar una ironía graciosa, lo que le daba un toque infantil, y sabía cuidarse solo.

-Será mejor que te apresures -dijo la mujer, sin dejar de mimar a su hija.

-Lo sé -respondió el niño.

-¿Desayunarás?

-No tengo hambre.

Su madre no trató de descifrar si su hijo mentía o no, pero lo cierto es que sí; mentía. El niño tenía un desorden alimenticio desde hacía un buen tiempo, e incluso tenía problemas que ningún niño de su edad debería tener. Sus padres lo odiaban, y hacían ver a todo el mundo que lo amaban, ¿quién no querría como hijo a un lindo chico rubio de ojos verde esmeralda? Un chico que con esas características, que daban lugar a dudas de su linaje, a los ojos necios de cualquiera, tendría una vida perfecta, pero nadie sabe qué pasa realmente. Los gestos dicen una cosa... pero los pensamientos dicen otra, y eso es algo que nadie puede ver.

A la que en verdad querían era a su hija pequeña, que tenía casi nueve meses de vida y era una muchachita adorable. No poseía las mismas características de su hermano; si bien, ella era pálida de familia, una palidez más leve que la de su hermano, tenía el cabello negro, apenas saliendo de su cabecita, y ojos cafés, pero la niña realmente era preciosa. La luz de los ojos de esa mujer, aunque no fuera una versión pequeña de ella.

* * *

-Hitomi, vamos, llegarás tarde -le avisó su madre.

La niña bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su madre la tomó de la mano y juntas salieron de la casa, camino al instituto.

El padre de la niña nunca pasaba en su casa, o estaba en el trabajo o hacía algo que su familia no sabía. Ambas mujeres tenían que pagar por un transporte ya que el hombre no se comportaba como un caballero, aunque la pequeña rubia era la niña de sus ojos. Tal vez, si no hubiese sido su hija ni 18 años menor, le pediría que fuera su novia.

La pequeña Hitomi se imaginaba como sería su primer día. No imaginaba que sería un cliché de películas en el que la niña extraña era integrada a un grupo con gente alegre y distinta a los demás, ella no creía esas cosas, la verdad no le importaba si la pasaba sola o le costaba conseguir amigos, sólo se acerca a gente que llame su atención, gente muy, mejor dicho demasiado, diferente.

Cuando iba a cruzar la calle con su madre, justo iba a pasar un auto, que se detuvo al verlas. Hitomi vio por la ventana a un chico de cabellera de oro, larga y un poco despeinada, con una bebé en sus brazos. Se sorprendió un poco por la palidez extrema de ese muchacho, se veía demacrado y decaído, como si su vida fuera un asco absoluto, pero ella no conocía a ese niño, quizás era de familia. Se fijó en los adultos sentados en los asientos de adelante, había mucha diferencia, ellos se veían en perfecto estado, tal vez el niño sí tenía un problema.

Su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos, agarrándola de la mano y volviendo a caminar. Quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar al instituto, todavía estaban a tiempo así que iban a paso relajado y jugando el típico juego de lo que veían a su alrededor.

La niña disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su madre. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambas congeniaban perfectamente.

Finalmente llegaron y la madre se despidió de su hija, dándole ánimos. Antes de entrar, la chica pudo divisar en un rincón al chico que vio esa misma mañana en el auto. Ahora que lo veía mejor, el chico era raquítico; veía sus manos y eran más huesos que carne. Si se fijaba en toda parte visible, los huesos se le marcaban, tenía poco cabello, una mirada profunda y desafiante, y se notaba de lejos que tenía una pésima alimentación. Parecía de esos judíos en los campos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; él era el judío, su casa era el campo de concentración, y los adultos, que debían ser sus padres, eran los guardias, o bien, la mismísima copia de Hitler. La bebé que tenía en sus brazos podría ser una superviviente que intentaba proteger, o en otro caso, la historia del pianista.

Al entrar a clases, sonrió mentalmente al ver que el niño de pelos de oro estaba en su misma clase. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que todos lo ignoraban, como si no estuviera ahí, incluso podía apreciar cómo algunos lo miraban con asco mientras cuchicheaban.

Por lo que había oído, la madre de ese chico era profesora en el instituto y la más intimidante, que estaba con licencia porque hacía unos meses dio a luz a su segunda hija. No pudo evitar comparar a esa mujer con su propia madre, se notaba que había mucha diferencia de edad. Su madre parecía todavía una adolescente al lado de la mujer, una adolescente muy madura, ya que su madre seguía siendo una joven.

A ella también la ignoraron, mas no le importó, lo único que le importaba a Hitomi era conocer al chico solitario.

En el receso fue igual, todos lo ignoraban o lo miraban mal, pero no se fijaba, o tal vez lo sabía, pero no se inmutaba. Quizás por costumbre. A juzgar por su aspecto estropeado, se notaba que no tenía muchos amigos, o quizás no tenía, y a él le gustaba estar solo. Decidió acercarse a él, ya que todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, caminó hasta ese lugar y se sentó frente a él. El chico la miró con esos ojos verdes desafiantes que tenía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de intimidar a la chiquilla que se sentó frente a él, cuando estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Era irónico que un chico que parecía un simple estropajo vistiera el uniforme tan impecable. Al menos a Hitomi le pareció así.

-No tienes amigos, ¿verdad? -inició la conversación Hitomi, el chico, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y desvió la mirada hacia las hojas de los árboles, que se movían con el viento primaveral-. Lo siento, ¿te molesté? -el chico negó con la cabeza.

Hitomi suspiró de alivio, ya comenzaba a pensar que su presencia incomodaba al joven, pero se alegró por su respuesta silenciosa.

Los ojos del chico la hipnotizaron, eran como un misterio por resolver. Había soñado un millón de veces con tener los ojos del mismo color de los de su acompañante, y con las mismas expresiones. Pensó en las historias de Sherlock Holmes que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, eran como un enigma que también sería el trabajo para aquel famoso detective.

-Soy Hitomi -volvió a hablar. El chico volvió a dirigirle la mirada, se fijó en su aspecto, tal como ella lo había hecho con él. Se veía muy distinta a él-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -el niño bajó la cabeza-. ¿No puedes hablar?

-No, no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen -dijo esta vez el chico.

Hitomi se dio cuenta de que la voz del muchacho era algo madura, no tenía el tono agudo de un niño, por lo que sacó por conclusión que él era completamente distinto a los demás.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -repitió Hitomi, el chico se mordió el labio inferior, como si dudara en hablar, como si siguiera la típica norma de no hablar con extraños.

-Kyoichi -habló con esa voz juvenil que poseía.

Se dio cuenta que el nombre encajaba perfectamente con las características del chico solitario, del que ahora sabía su nombre: Kyoichi. Ese nombre de siete letras quedó grabado en su cabeza. Realmente era el nombre más hermoso que jamás había escuchado, tan hermoso como el chico, del que no sabía nada más que su nombre, pero que ya consideraba su amigo, su primer amigo.

* * *

Su madre la esperaba a la salida con una sonrisa. Hitomi corrió hasta ella y saltó a sus brazos, se notaba la alegría en su mirada. Luego de un rato, su madre la bajó y Hitomi miró hacia el interior del instituto, en eso apareció el rubio, lo despidió con la mano y él le devolvió el gesto, caminando por donde iba hacia su hogar, si es que se podía llamar así. Se podría decir que la casa del chico solitario era el mismo infierno, ¿y si ella no se equivocó al comparar al chico con un judío en un campo de concentración?

La joven madre la miró sorprendida, y al niño, el nuevo amigo de su hija, también, ¿cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño se fuera solo, sin familiares al lado que lo esperaran? Ahí fue cuando empezó a sospechar que su vida era muy turbia, y también notó su condición. Se veía muy maduro y misántropo, sin mencionar que se tenía un aspecto físico espantoso, parecía que vivía debajo de un puente.

Al llegar ambas a su hogar, para su sorpresa estaba el padre de la chica, sentado en un sillón, con su impecable traje de abogado, leyendo un periódico. Su padre era ocho años mayor que su madre, y aunque parecía que amaba a su mujer, y él se encargaba de demostrárselo cuando le convenía, nunca hubo algo así como una conexión o algo profundo entre ellos. De hecho, parecía que lo que ese hombre sentía por su mujer era un simple deseo.

Su madre le pidió a su hija que subiera a su habitación para que se cambiara el uniforme del instituto, mientras ella pensaba arreglar un asunto con el que se suponía, era su esposo.

-¿Por qué no me pediste que las fuera a buscar? -preguntó el hombre.

-¿Lo habrías hecho? -espetó ella, cortante. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de su pareja-. Tanto amas a tu hija... no la viste en la mañana.

-Sumiko...

-Te recuerdo que tengo 19, tuve a mi hija a los 14, ¿algo qué decir? -el hombre se quedó callado, le sorprendió la actitud de su mujer.

-Tenía trabajo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Que lo hago todo yo sola.

-Sumiko, trabajo para mantener a la familia.

-El dinero no basta; no sólo es cuidarla, también mantenerla, y ese es mi trabajo.

Sumiko subió las escaleras a ver a su hija. Quería escuchar su historia del primer día de clases, o pasar tiempo con ella, así consiguió su confianza.

* * *

Después de recibir un golpe de su madre, Kyoichi se encerró en su habitación lo que quedaba del día, con su hermanita en sus brazos y su madre exigiendo que se la pasara, pero él no le temía, era muy desobediente con ella y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para humillarla. No le entregó a la bebé porque eso sólo la perturbaría, a su madre y a la pequeña.

Eran las 8 de la noche y los rayos del sol aún no desaparecían. Kyoichi se llevó a su hermanita porque era su única razón para sonreír. La pequeña siempre le sacaba sonrisas con sus niñerías, y la verdad es que la niña estaba para adorarla.

Kyoichi deseaba poder decirle la verdad a su hermana, no ilusionarla con ridículos cuentos de hadas, la tradición de la familia que acababa en traición, y para variar, ambas palabras son iguales si le quitan la _d_ a tradición. El único que jamás ha creído ese cuento fue Kyoichi, y no quiere que su familia pase malos ratos por esa idiotez de tra_d_ición.

-¿_Mano_? -una vocecita inocente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio que su hermanita lo llamaba mientras alzaba sus diminutos brazos para que la levantara.

El rubio entendió la emoción que sentían las madres al notar algún cambio en sus hijos, aunque esa niña era su hermanita. Sonrió inconscientemente al escucharla y al verla aún alzando sus brazos. Sin vacilar, la tomó en brazos y la pequeña empezó a aplaudir alegre, sacando más sonrisas a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Hitomi siempre fue considerada con las personas, hasta el punto de que cuando tenía curiosidad, no preguntaba por no incomodar a la víctima de los problemas, pero cuando se trataba de Kyoichi, quien oficialmente se volvió su primer y único amigo, no sabía si quedarse callada o ser directa con él.

Kyoichi era tan retraído que a penas contaba sobre su vida, y tampoco le daba tanta importancia, después de todo, él aprendió a vivir con problemas y para eso, maduró temprano, ya que no podía hacer algo sin recibir otra cosa a cambio. Arriesgaba su vida por su hermanita, ya que la manera en que la trataban era sólo lo que se veía, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su hermana también tenía problemas y él se encargaba de ocultarlo.

-¿Tienes explicación para tus golpes? -preguntó Hitomi, quien no pudo contener su curiosidad. El chico desvió la mirada del paisaje a través de una ventana, para mirarla a ella y luego tocarse la mejilla, justo abajo de su ojo izquierdo, donde había un moretón.

-Me golpeé -respondió, Hitomi entrecerró los ojos, dudando de su respuesta. Kyoichi volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Seguro?

Kyoichi ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, al contrario, en vez de hacerlo, volvió a quitar la mirada de la ventana para bajarla. Es que él no podía ser sincero con las personas a la hora de hablar de él mismo, porque nunca lo había hecho, lo que sí sabía era que lo afectaban y no sabía lo que sentía un hijo cuando recibía el cariño de una madre. Sin embargo, era consciente de que habían personas que valían la pena y podría sincerarse con ellos, pero nunca fue capaz de desahogarse con alguien más, menos con su primera y única amiga, tampoco sabía que se sentía tener un amigo que lo supiera valorar, algo que Hitomi sí le estaba dando.

-Yo también tengo problemas -dijo Hitomi-, tal vez no sean peores que los tuyos, pero puedes desahogarte conmigo, yo lo entenderé.

Por primera vez, Kyoichi la miró a los ojos, en ellos veía preocupación y misterio, pero quizás ese misterio que tenían sus claros ojos cafés no era tan fuerte como lo expresaban sus ojos, y era verdad, porque su vida era muy turbia. Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, Hitomi lo notó y lo abrazó, sintiendo que su amigo le devolvía el abrazo mientras lloraba. Eso bastó para Hitomi que su familia era la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

Los años iban pasando y ambos se volvieron muy cercanos. Conocían perfectamente al otro, hasta el punto de notar cuando estaban incómodos, les pasaba algo o mentían.

La madre de Hitomi aceptó a Kyoichi, hasta el punto de tratarlo como si fuera parte de su familia, como si fuera hijo, dándole todo lo que él no recibía. Sin embargo, no era tonta y notó que su hija sentía algo más fuerte por su amigo. Su padre no actuaba de igual manera, a juzgar por su aspecto de un pobretón hijo de mafiosos, pensó que el rubio sería una mala influencia para su hija, pero Sumiko no pensó eso, porque al menos tenía una actitud correcta.

Hitomi conocía la historia de Kyoichi, y tal como se lo temía, él tenía muchos problemas en su hogar. Sus padres lo golpeaban y nadie sabía valorarlo, lo peor de todo era que él no podía hacer nada, aunque tampoco era que lo intentara. También supo que tenía una hermanita adorada por esas personas despreciables. Ella, por su parte, le contó que su vida no era tan complicada como la suya, pero que su padre era un bastardo y que su madre abandonó todo por dedicarle su tiempo. Lo que Hitomi no sabía era sobre sus problemas de salud.

-¿No has pensado en hablar con alguien? -preguntó una Hitomi de nueve años.

-La verdad, ellos saben cómo persuadirlos -respondió Kyoichi.

Hitomi sentía lástima por él. No sabía cómo, simplemente era algo imposible de evitar, y a Kyoichi no le gustaba que sintieran lástima por él, por eso no hablaba sobre su vida o sus problemas de salud... o de sus autolesiones desde los cinco.

Se sentó frente al rubio, quien como siempre, estaba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, con la diferencia de que éste no se tomó la molestia de mirarla, siguió mirando por la ventana como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Casi por instinto, tocó levemente el brazo de su amigo, que apretó sus puños, como si le doliera algo. Acto seguido, levantó su brazo, pero no las mangas largas, y se dio cuenta que nunca lo vio con poleras sin manga o corta, aunque el día fuera muy caluroso.

-¿Cuál es el resto de tu historia? -preguntó Hitomi.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día? -preguntó Kyoichi, empezando por eso. Hitomi asintió-. No creo que nada te sorprenda.

Hitomi miró el brazo de Kyoichi una vez más, luego le preguntó con la mirada si podía averiguarlo. Kyoichi no se inmutó en ningún momento, le hizo una seña para que levantara la manga, después de todo, no había nada que valiera la pena ocultar. Hitomi levantó la manga, revelando el secreto más profundo de Kyoichi. Siempre pensó que Kyoichi tenía problemas y, por eso, él lo pasaba mal, pero nunca pensó que serían tan graves al punto de cortarse.

Tanto sufrimiento para tan poca edad.

-Tus padres... -trató de decir Hitomi.

-Desearía que no lo fueran -la interrumpió Kyoichi-, y no lo han hecho, pero lo han intentado, si eso era lo que querías saber.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por cobarde.

La chica abrazó a su amigo, parecía un _déjà vu_ ese momento, ya que días después de haberse conocido y se sinceraron uno con el otro, el rubio reaccionó de la misma manera; era la segunda vez en cuatro años que él lloraba en los brazos de su amiga.

* * *

Kyoichi intentó suicidarse cuando tenía once años. Se hizo cortes profundos en los brazos, y posterior a eso, se colgó con una bufanda atada a una viga de su habitación. "Afortunadamente" lograron salvarlo, necesitaba reposo por dos semanas y en total perdió tres de clases porque cayó en coma. Hitomi no podía dejar de llorar por el estado de su amigo.

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca lo dudes", sentía que había roto alguna promesa con Hitomi, aunque esa promesa jamás existió, nunca se perdonaría por hacerle daño a su mejor amiga por no cumplir una promesa, por ilusionarla.

El rubio volvió a suspirar, mientras miraba el techo de esa blanca habitación del hospital, sintiendo la presión de los vendajes en sus brazos y la aguja del suero clavada en su mano derecha, escuchando los pitidos del cardiograma.

Habría deseado morir antes que estar en esa horrible y fría habitación, pero a la vez, no quería dejar a Hitomi. Con el tiempo, aprendió a valorarla y le hizo darse cuenta de que sí era una chica que valía la pena.

Un sonido, que no era de las máquinas, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta blanca de la habitación y vio cómo la cabellera rubia de Hitomi se asomaba por la puerta. La chica se asomó un poquito más, imitando a una niña inocente, lo que hizo que Kyoichi sonriera un poco. Hitomi cerró la puerta tras entrar y avanzó hacia Kyoichi, abrazándolo con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

-Idiota, me tenías preocupada -la voz de Hitomi sonaba quebrada en el cuello pálido del rubio.

-Me lo merezco -se lamentó Kyoichi. Hitomi se separó de él y, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso -lo reprochó, el rubio sonrió triste-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Lo volvió a abrazar, llorando nuevamente en su cuello. El rubio le correspondió débilmente al abrazo, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Ese día, Hitomi se había quedado dormida al lado de Kyoichi, agarrando su mano. Sin embargo, Kyoichi no podía dormir, los años le quitaron el sueño, no conocía la famosa "magia" de dormir. No tenía lo que los demás niños de su edad tenían, porque él no actuaba como un niño de su edad.

Antes de irse, porque su madre la había ido a buscar, lo abrazó una última vez ese día, ya que el chico saldría dentro de tres días, y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, tal vez corto, pero muy significativo.

* * *

Cuando Hitomi perdió a su madre un martes 24 de marzo, no tuvo dudas. Siempre tuvo lo que quería en su vida, no como una hija de papi, sino lo que más deseaba, pero ese día sintió que lo había perdido todo, como si su madre fuera ese "todo" que llenaba su vida. Descubrió que si su padre no lo habría estropeado todo, tal vez las cosas no habrían terminado como terminaron. Descubrió que su padre no las amaba como decía, que sólo tenía una simple obsesión por ambas, que sólo estaba con su madre por conveniencia, que sólo amaba a su hija por deseo.

Kyoichi se quedó con ella todo el día. Podía estar con ella por semanas, incluso meses o años, hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, hasta que dejara de llorar, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que Hitomi no dejaría nunca de llorar. Claro que lloraría, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no lo hiciera? Nunca dejaría de llorar, hay que dejar salir el dolor de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Hitomi pasó todo el día llorando en su cuello, siendo abrazada por éste, hasta que se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. El rubio, por su parte, no se alejó de ella en ningún momento. Podía sentir el dolor de su amiga tras perder a su madre, esa mujer le había hecho sentir cosas que en su vida jamás había sentido, podía sentir el amor de una madre, algo que sus propios padres no tenían. Podía sentir el dolor de su amiga; él, prácticamente, también había perdido a su "madre".

Las manos de ambos no se soltaron. Los dedos de ambos adolescentes quedaron entrelazadas.

Kyoichi no se atrevió a soltarla, era consciente que la gran mayoría de las desgracias de la vida de Hitomi eran por causa de su padre. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera llegar a hacerle a su propia hija, a la que tanto decía amar, pero si tanto la amaba, no le haría daño ni su sola presencia. Sentía una mezcla de rencor y miedo, y deseaba como nunca atar a ese hombre a una silla para amordazarlo y, finalmente, degollarlo, o bien quitarle varias partes de su cuerpo.

Sintió a Hitomi moverse y observó cómo despertaba con dificultad. Aún no habían soltado sus manos, incluso sintió en unos momentos que la apretaba cuando se asustaba mientras dormía. Cuando despertó completamente, pudo ver sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos pese a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-No creo que las cosas pasen por algo -inició la conversación Kyoichi, que nunca creía en las filosofías de la vida, siempre vale algo que ponga todo de cabeza. Hitomi le dio la razón.

-Yo tampoco -respondió Hitomi, con la voz quebrada, y volvió a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Kyoichi al abrazarlo.

Kyoichi no se inmutó. De hecho, no le importaba si Hitomi sentía algo especial por él, o que no quisiera una simple amistad, pero no quería ilusionarla, prefería que el tiempo pasara. Hitomi volvió a llorar, como suponía. Le acarició el cabello para calmarla, y eso funcionaba.

-No creo que soporte vivir con él -dijo Hitomi.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -respondió Kyoichi, no quería estropearle más la vida a su amiga, pero lamentablemente ésa era la realidad.

Parecía que, de un momento a otro, a Hitomi se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Seguía devastada por la muerte de su madre, quien a esas horas de la noche todavía existía la posibilidad de que siguiera su cuerpo inerte en esa habitación. Tal vez ni siquiera habían ordenado un sarcófago.

Hitomi jugaba con los mechones de oro de Kyoichi. Siempre le gustó su cabello largo, nunca quiso que se lo cortara, se lo había prohibido y le causaba gracia pensar en eso. Agradecía que en el instituto no estuviera prohibido para los hombres tener el cabello largo, incluso lloraría al ver su cabello corto.

-¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener una familia? -preguntó Hitomi.

-No -respondió Kyoichi, evitando su mirada, y hizo una mueca algo asqueada-. Me obligaron a madurar. Al final, hasta la joya más preciosa es un problema.

Kyoichi no creía en las filosofías de la vida, tenía motivos para no hacerlo, y la verdad es que Hitomi consideraba lógicas sus metáforas y comparaciones. ¿Cómo será que ni siquiera se confiaba de la primera impresión? Sinceramente, ella tuvo suerte.

-Si conocieras al resto de mi familia... -dijo Kyoichi, Hitomi lo miró-. De no ser por ellos, ya estaría muerto.

Hitomi lo miró compasiva, le acarició la mejilla y pasó su mano por el cabello, pese a que a Kyoichi no le gustaba que sintieran lástima por él, eso no arreglaba nada. Era casi tan estúpido que las cosas de la vida mejorarían, pero el mundo seguiría igual. Siempre hay que superar obstáculos, superar muertes, soportar dolores tanto físicos como emocionales, y muchas veces la historia terminaba mal. No era el mundo ficticio, donde todos son felices para siempre en la mayoría de los casos; era el mundo real, donde ocurrían un millón de tragedias que llevaban a la muerte.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, lo que suponían que el padre de Hitomi habría ido a beber o a revolcarse con esa prostituta. Caminaron hacia la habitación de su madre y su cuerpo seguía ahí, sólo que ahora estaba arreglada para colocarla en la caja de madera, significaba que ya la habían ordenado.

El pañuelo que cubría la cabeza de la joven estaba enrollado en su cuello. Tal vez el hombre lo habría hecho porque Hitomi quería que su madre fuera enterrada sin la cabeza cubierta, prefería que luciera su belleza natural. Llevaba un vestido floreado que usaba en su época de embarazo, que nunca le faltó ni le sobró, ya que siempre mantenía su figura y le encantaba ese vestido, aunque Hitomi soñaba con alguna vez usar ese vestido, para tener un recuerdo valioso de su madre, pero pensó que sería mejor que fuera enterrada con él.

En el velador, vio la hebilla verde que usó el primer día de clases en el instituto, el mismo día que conoció a Kyoichi. Supo que esa hebilla significaba muchas cosas. Tal vez no tendría el objeto que representaba a su madre, pero había otra opción.

Tomó la mano de su madre, estaba fría y seca, resultado de los días que estuvo postrada en cama, y recordó las veces que la tomó de ésta cuando era pequeña hasta cuando creció, cada vez que necesitó de su apoyo incondicional, incluso si la seguía tratando como una niña.

Sintió la mano de Kyoichi en su hombro, brindándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Supo que él sentía lo mismo que ella, su madre había sido muy cariñosa con Kyoichi. Hitomi agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos otra vez, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, viendo a su madre dormida en la misma cama donde había muerto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, sin soltar sus manos. El padre de Hitomi aún no volvía, y eso dio tiempo a Hitomi para agarrar un bolso y meter algunas de sus pertenencias ahí, se iría de su casa por un tiempo, y es que la familia de Kyoichi nunca tuvo problemas en alojar a Hitomi en su hogar, técnicamente era parte de la familia y siempre tenían lugar para ella en su hogar. Ya era tarde, casi las diez de la noche, y aunque la familia de Kyoichi no estaría preocupada por él, el rubio debía volver a casa, y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a Hitomi si se iría.

Una vez guardadas sus cosas, Hitomi se volvió a sentar en la cama, sin evitar las lágrimas, que nuevamente estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Kyoichi cerró la maleta y se sentó a su lado, sin emitir sonido alguno, la única compañía de ambos en ese momento era el sonido de sus respiraciones. Hitomi se secó las lágrimas para que Kyoichi no la viera o no se preocupara, aunque eso no mejoraba la situación.

-¿Crees que hago bien? -preguntó Hitomi, Kyoichi se encogió de hombros.

-Los niños se van algún día- respondió.

Kyoichi se levantó dando a entender que le daría un momento, porque era obvio que Hitomi no quería estar ahí. Hitomi también se levantó y agarró su mano nuevamente, no quería que la dejara sola, a pesar de que no lo ha hecho, pero tenía miedo. El rubio la miró compasivo, algo sorprendente, porque su mirada era muy fría y nunca expresaba algún sentimiento de cariño por alguien, o al menos no por alguien que no sea Hitomi. Ella era demasiado especial.

Hitomi agarró el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro, para luego salir detrás de Kyoichi, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su habitación y luego salir, cerrando la puerta con llave. El día había sido el peor de todos, abrazó a Kyoichi como todas las veces, incluyendo aquel día, que se sentía sola y necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y el rubio siempre estuvo ahí. Al separarse, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, si volver a abrazarse o salir de ahí antes de que el padre de Hitomi volviera y viera que su hija se iba con el chico "mala influencia".

Besó la comisura de sus labios como a los once años, cuando Kyoichi estaba en el hospital, la primera vez que expresaba cariño por él, ya que el rubio no era alguien que se dejara encariñar. Sin embargo, con ella fue la excepción. Hitomi juntó sus labios con los de su amigo, que para ser la primera vez, no duró poco, tampoco arruinó lo que se podría llamar su amistad. Ambos eran de la misma estatura, por lo que no hacía falta que uno de los dos se parara en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Ninguno de los dos estaban sonrojados al separarse, tal vez por el día que tuvieron o porque no había motivo para avergonzarse, cada uno sabía qué sentimientos tenían por el otro. Era patético reaccionar de una manera vergonzosa.

Hitomi lo volvió a besar. No fue más fuerte que el anterior, ni tampoco el peor o más suave, pero fue igual o suficiente para aliviarse un poco de todo lo que pasó. Hitomi estaba abrazada al cuello de Kyoichi que no había soltado desde que lo abrazó, tampoco Kyoichi se atrevió a soltarla, pero temía que las cosas fueran en otra dirección, ya que era consciente que Hitomi sentía algo fuerte por él. Cuando sintió que el beso se intensificaba, la agarró del rostro y la separó, haciéndola sentir algo avergonzada. Se miraron a los ojos y vieron un brillo que nunca antes existió en ellos, un brillo misterioso, que expresaba demasiado.

Le hizo una seña diciéndole que se debían ir, que su padre llegaría en cualquier momento y además ya era tarde. Hitomi asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, bajando las escaleras para después salir de la casa, cerrando con llave porque estaba segura que su padre no llegaría en pocos minutos, o sólo para demostrar que ella no estaba ahí. Al voltear hacia Kyoichi, que estaba de espaldas mirando el suelo, Hitomi tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo volvió a besar, al separarse, estaba llorando otra vez. Esta vez fue un beso corto, que duró unos segundos, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho, y luego se marcharon.

Ninguno de los dos creían que un beso arruinaría su amistad, o que quizás los separarían, pero tal vez, si guardaban el secreto, no pasaría nada. Y ese suceso jamás lo supo nadie, ni siquiera las personas más cercanas o que mejor los conocían.

* * *

Varias veces Hitomi se quedó en la casa de Kyoichi por unos días. Su padre en varias ocasiones había intentado abusar de ella y no podían hacer nada, debido a que su padre y los de Kyoichi tenían algo en común; tenían medios para persuadir a cualquier persona de que las historias eran falsas. Por eso Hitomi, pensando en que no lo soportaría, le dijo a Kyoichi que, luego de graduarse del instituto, se iría a otro país a estudiar, sin darle datos al bastardo de su padre.

A Kyoichi sus padres lo encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico a la edad de quince años, y le pidieron a los encargados del "manicomio" que no recibiera visitas ni dejaran que alguien intentara sacarlo. Hitomi, al enterarse, acudió a Ayame, a la que veía como su segunda madre, ya que para ella nada era imposible, si era por proteger a su sobrino de sus padres, todo por su bienestar.

Ayame fue al hospital y dijo que se llevaría a Kyoichi les gustara o no, la demandaran o no, pero dijo que no tenían razones para hacerlo, porque sabían que el rubio no estaba loco y que estaba internado porque sus padres estaban fallados de la cabeza, sólo obedecían porque eran unos cobardes.

La familia Shido era conocida en todo Japón, incluyendo países europeos, ya que el caso de violencia intrafamiliar hacia su hijo los hizo famosos por eso y todo el mundo les temía. Algunos eran conscientes de la pesadilla que pasaba el mayor de toda la generación joven de la familia, otros creían en las palabras cínicas de Atsuko y Daisuke, y aunque algunos trataron de denunciar a la pareja, ellos tenían contactos y bastó para no ir a prisión. Aún así, pese a las amenazas, Kyoichi no tenía miedo a encararlos, además, él tenía otros medios para arruinar su reputación.

-¿Mi hermano volverá? -preguntó una inocente Makoto de diez años.

-Claro que sí -respondió Hitomi, abrazándola-. Jamás lo dudes, tu hermano es muy valiente.

Makoto sonrió conforme, aunque las cosas con su hermano, su relación, habían cambiado, ella seguía con la esperanza de que su relación fuera como antes. Podía ser muy inocente, pero sabía cuando las cosas en su familia no iban bien, todo gracias a su hermano, que la salvó de muchos problemas.

Los gritos de tres adultos se escuchaban en el primer piso, lo que significaba que Ayame ya había regresado, ¿habría tenido suerte? La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al rubio pálido como una momia. Se notaba que la estadía en el hospital no fue buena. Makoto saltó de los brazos de Hitomi y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Él, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, le devolvió el gesto de cariño. Todos sabían que Kyoichi no era muy expresivo, pero al menos se notaba que sentía el dolor de su única y pequeña hermana.

Al separarse, Hitomi también se acercó a él y lo abrazó, llorando sobre su hombro como siempre. Lo echó de menos en esos casi tres meses que Kyoichi estuvo internado, sin verlo ni una sola vez, pese a que sus padres la querían como querían a su propia hija, la "hija perfecta". Sin embargo, Hitomi debía admitir que tener ese título no era algo agradable y que sería algo que los niños no querrán tener.

Se escuchaban los pasos rápidos de Atsuko subir la escalera, hasta que irrumpió en la habitación lista para golpear a Kyoichi, quien le agarró la muñeca y se la dobló. Atsuko lo soltó para agarrarse la muñeca derecha y aliviar el ardor, cuando se recuperó, volvió a atacar a Kyoichi, pero éste se defendió arañándola en la mejilla derecha con sus uñas. Kyoichi siempre ha tenido las uñas largas y se las quería cortar porque le incomodaban, pero no lo hizo porque a Hitomi le gustaban así. En ese momento descubrió que sus uñas servían de mucho cuando su madre lo atacara y él no encontrara algo para defenderse, algo como un arma.

Makoto se ocultaba temerosa detrás de su hermano mayor. Atsuko trató de acercarse a ella, pero su hija se alejó, Kyoichi también se encargó de mantenerla alejadas, ya que sabía lo que sentía Makoto en ese momento. Le prohibió acercarse a su hermanita. Sus uñas le sacaron sangre a Atsuko y Daisuke apareció en ese momento para llevársela a su habitación para curarle la herida, no sin antes mirar despectivo a su hijo.

Hitomi veía a Makoto quedándose dormida en los brazos de Kyoichi. Se sentó en la cama de la pequeña mientras los hermanos estaban en la cama del rubio. Kyoichi no quería que su hermanita pasara un mal rato, sabía como se sentía. Makoto era extrovertida, pero a la vez muy culta para su edad y sabía qué cosas no debía decir, no hablaba de su familia y de los problemas que tenía, sólo mentía cuando le preguntaban. Muchas veces los profesores daban por actividad hablar sobre la familia, y ella, por hacerse la "interesante", o mejor dicho, la luchadora, como le llamaban, decía que sus padres eran drogadictos y su hermano trabajaba desde pequeño sirviendo bebidas en un bar tirado a burdel.

Hitomi se sentó al lado de Kyoichi, sin dejar de ver a la pequeña a punto de quedarse dormida. Sentía pena por ella, tal vez pasaría por lo mismo que su hermano. Kyoichi nunca fue el hijo favorito y siempre la pasó mal, en cambio, Makoto no pasó por eso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que se salvaría. Como dijo el rubio, hasta la joya más preciosa trae problemas.

-¿Crees que le estropearán la vida? -preguntó Hitomi, Kyoichi se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible -respondió sin dejar de mirar a Makoto.

-¿Qué tan malo fue? -cambió de tema.

-No se le puede llamar "sanatorio" a ese lugar -Hitomi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

No hizo falta preguntar para saber, ya había pasado con anterioridad que Kyoichi estuviera a punto de morir a manos de otro, que ya nada de lo que le pasara a su amigo le sorprendía. Tal vez lo drogaron, tal vez le dieron muchas pastillas. El hospital psiquiátrico ni siquiera parecía lo que era, parecía la mismísima cárcel. Las apariencias engañan.

Hitomi entendía que Kyoichi no quisiera que Makoto siguiera sus pasos, que fuera fuerte y fingiera una sonrisa que él nunca pudo hacer.

-Es una buena chica, no lo merece -dijo Hitomi, Kyoichi la miró.

El silencio los acompañó nuevamente, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Había una niña de diez años muy inocente con ellos, que no creía en los cuentos de hadas y no querían estropearle más la vida.

-¿Son novios? -la voz de la pequeña e inocente Makoto interrumpió ese frustrante e incómodo momento.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Se ven lindos juntos -los adolescentes se miraron.

-No -respondió Kyoichi-, no somos novios -Makoto sonrió inocente.

-Pues deberían -los tres soltaron una risita.

Finalmente, Makoto se quedó dormida y Kyoichi la dejó en su cama, arropándola con las frazadas. Hitomi miraba a la niña, estaba tan perdida pensando en lo que dijo Makoto que ni siquiera notó cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado. ¿Kyoichi y Hitomi?, ¿juntos? ¿Quién lo diría? Kyoichi y Hitomi eran totalmente diferentes, eran como el ángel y el demonio, como el agua y el aceite, era difícil imaginarlos juntos. Aunque había que admitir que muchos decían que serían una pareja extrañamente perfecta, y se notaba que ambos se querían y se compartían todo, hasta los secretos. Tampoco estaba de más decir que, tanto Hitomi como Kyoichi, había mucha gente detrás de ellos, pero los ignoraban. Hitomi no sólo ignoraba porque amaba a alguien más, sino porque sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, y no eran como ella preferiría que fueran.

-¿Deberíamos? -preguntó Hitomi, sonriendo divertida.

Kyoichi soltó otra risita. A ambos les costaba imaginarse como novios, era irónico. ¿Kyoichi, el chico más frío y misterioso del instituto, y probablemente del mundo, con Hitomi, una chica llena de vida? Makoto quería mucho a la chica, incluso le agradecía porque, por ella, su hermano sonreía más, la veía como su razón de vivir, y siempre se los imaginó juntos. Sabía que llegaría el día que tuvieran algo más que una simple amistad, Kyoichi reía, pero no negaba nada, porque la vida siempre traía sorpresas.

-No se lo niegues -dijo Kyoichi, Hitomi rió-. No lo hagas, así es cómo te sorprendes.

Pero Hitomi no podía parar de reír, contagiando a Kyoichi. Se reía tanto que Kyoichi tuvo que callarla ya que Makoto estaba durmiendo, y no quería despertarla. El silencio se hizo presente por un rato, pero otra risita de Hitomi lo interrumpió, Kyoichi le pegó un codazo y Hitomi trató de no reír. La risa se hacía incontrolable.

Por fin dejó de reír y se quedó viendo a la pelinegra durmiendo. En ningún momento salieron de la habitación; Kyoichi no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar a sus padres y Hitomi se quedó con él. Tampoco habían hablado, incluso parecía que habían olvidado lo de hacía un momento, pero las palabras de Makoto seguían vagabundeando por la cabeza de Hitomi, y al parecer, de Kyoichi también.

-¿Qué crees de lo que dijo Makoto? -preguntó Hitomi, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No lo dudo -respondió Kyoichi, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, motivos hay muchos -ambos se miraron y rieron.

Enseguida recordaron ese día, once meses antes, el día que su madre murió; habían tres cosas que no olvidaría nunca de ese día. ¿Novios? Las palabras de Makoto, al parecer, tampoco desaparecerían de su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos asimilaba los hechos, y no se molestaron en hacerlo, cuando ambos unieron sus labios como aquel día, sólo que el momento era más tranquilo y se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, con una pasión que no sintieron nunca antes.

Hitomi mordió el labio inferior de Kyoichi, haciéndolo suspirar. Ella sonrió e introdujo su lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón de su cavidad. Con Kyoichi se sentía libre, podía ser ella misma, podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y él no se sorprendía ni la miraba como un bicho raro, podía hacer idioteces y a él no le importaba, podía hacer cosas que aburrirían a cualquiera y él no se aburría, podía hacer cosas que nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer, podía reírse con ganas por los desastres que se mandaba el rubio. No era como con los demás, que tenía que fingir ser una persona cuando en realidad era otra, pero al fin y al cabo, demostrar que no era una chica inocente que todos quisieran tener en sus vidas.

Sentía cómo bajaba del cielo cuando el beso acabó. Kyoichi no respondió mal y eso la sorprendió. ¿Y si era verdad lo que decía Makoto?, ¿algún día acabarían juntos? Lo amaba, eso lo sabía, pero tenía sus dudas. Tenía miedo, de que él la rechazara cuando quisiera avanzar a algo más, aunque ese beso había dicho todo.

-¿Crees que sea verdad? -preguntó Hitomi, Kyoichi miró a su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo volvió a besar, de alguna manera acabaron recostados, Hitomi encima de Kyoichi, lo que hizo que se separaran por un momento y rieran por la caída, para que luego volvieran a unir sus labios con la misma pasión que el beso anterior, o tal vez mayor, si era posible. Estuvieron así un buen rato, riendo, jugando, incluso besándose. Makoto no se había equivocado, o tal vez no tanto.

Pero nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano.

Hitomi volvió a irse de su casa por tener problemas con su padre y su madrastra. Esos días serían diferentes y algo incómodos al ver al rubio a la cara, frente a toda la familia, sin que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rosa. Sin duda sería una tarea difícil, quizás no tanto, ya que nadie supo jamás que los rubios, que empezaron siendo amigos, se besaron en varias ocasiones, llevando esa relación posiblemente a algo más que una simple amistad.

* * *

Hitomi estaba sentada frente a la tumba de su madre. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza cada minuto del día. El día que murió su madre fue el peor día de su vida, aunque hubo algo bueno, pero esos días no se olvidan fácilmente.

No había reaccionado de la mejor manera después de ese día, Hitomi se caracterizaba como una chica alegre y fuerte, tanto como para superar los obstáculos de la vida. Sin embargo, una semana después de la muerte de su madre, cuando había escapado de su casa por varios días, hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría. Recordó cuando se encerró en el ático y las lágrimas escapaban sin control por sus mejillas, junto con el líquido rojo escapando de sus brazos. Recordó la mirada de Kyoichi ese día, que no quería que siguiera sus pasos, y cómo ella lloró en los brazos del rubio.

_-¿Cómo lo soportas? -preguntó Hitomi, mirándose las heridas. Kyoichi la miró._

_-Es difícil gritar -respondió él._

¿Cuándo veces lo escuchó gritar? Nunca, la mayoría de las veces era cuando se enojaba, lo que, cuando pasaba, era el mismo demonio o peor. ¿Lo intentaría? Creyó que no, la metáfora quizás serían sus cortes y así no tendría que gritar, sacaría su voz suave y profunda para encarar a alguien. ¿Lo supera? Una pregunta sin respuesta. ¿Cómo sabe uno qué va a pasar en un futuro, cuando es evidente que está expuesto a la muerte cada vez más?

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, volteó y vio a Kyoichi. Se tocó las mejillas y se secó todo rastro de lágrimas, aunque sabía que no había nada que ocultar, parecían hermanos con tantas cosas en común; ninguno de los dos podían ocultarse las cosas sin salir lastimados. Habían pasado tres años desde que su madre murió y el recuerdo seguía latente.

Sólo tres años de sufrimiento, y las heridas no serán capaces de aliviar un dolor permanente.

Hitomi sonrió, no forzada para tratar de engañar a Kyoichi, sino que sincera, y porque estaba muy feliz de verlo. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y Hitomi se levantó, ya que estaba preparada para irse.

-No debí llorar -dijo Hitomi.

-Eso no te hace menos valiente.

-¿Entonces por qué nunca lloras?

-Perdí la capacidad con el tiempo.

Hitomi sonrió nuevamente, le gustaban las respuestas que le daba su amigo a cada pregunta que le hacía, eran como unas metáforas, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era que no se molestaba en ocultar su dolor con una sonrisa; le daba igual si le demostraba al mundo quién era en realidad, si demostraba que no tenía una vida perfecta como todos creían, pese a cubrirse sus marcas con maquillaje, que era lo único que no quería que alguien viera.

Agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar el pedazo de cemento con el nombre de su madre grabado. Luego miró a Kyoichi, que también miraba la lápida con las flores y los regalos alrededor, le devolvió la mirada, lo que le sacó otra sonrisa a Hitomi.

-Te amo -dijo Hitomi, y juntó sus labios con los de Kyoichi.

* * *

Bien, a los que leyeron el capítulo 5: "Una declaración", de esta novela, ¿recuerdan que decía que Ariel le robó el primer beso a Kyoichi?, ¿y que en el capítulo anterior mencioné una "primera vez después de mucho tiempo"? Pues... ¡MENTIRA!... Sí, la idea era esa. Pensé que, pese a que Hitomi es un personaje que no existe en la serie, haría una bonita, pero extraña, pareja con ese rubio tan serio... claro, si existiera, pero bueno...

Así que... el primer beso de Kyoichi fue a los catorce años, y con Hitomi... y bien, ¿qué opinan?

Bueno, sin más me despido... Bye!


	16. Embarazos y caras de poker

_Nota mental: Informarle a Makoto sobre tus proyectos de maternidad_, piensa Kyoichi.

Makoto camina como loca de un lado otro por la habitación; Sho, Kakeru y Gabu están sentados en su cama aguantando la risa por aquella escena tan extraña y graciosa, mientras Kyoichi está sentado en la suya con notorio estrés, tanto como para rascarse con fuerza la cabeza como si tuviera piojos. Amén a las uñas largas.

El problema resultó de un supuesto embarazo. Sí, hay una embarazada, pero no es lo que Makoto está pensando. Y todo el problema empezó porque Kyoichi estaba investigando en internet sobre el embarazo, por inseguridad de Kaede y, de paso, para recopilar información para el proyecto de biología. Makoto entró a la habitación con sus amigos justo en el momento en que Kyoichi cerró la página, pero eso no evitó que Makoto lo viera e inventara el chisme de que Hitomi está embarazada.

Ahora están discutiendo sobre si Hitomi está o no embarazada. Primero, Makoto sabe que entre Kyoichi y Hitomi hay algo más que una amistad... bueno, no literalmente, pero está cerca; segundo, el examen que se hizo Hitomi salió negativo, y ella se cuida demasiado en caso de que pase algo, pero aún siendo así, Makoto no les cree. Es Kaede la que está embarazada y tiene miedo, después tendría que ir al hospital y Kyoichi la acompañaría, lo que es otro problema referente al embarazo, porque Kyoichi sigue siendo el único que sabe que Kaede está embarazada de Bryan.

-¡De seguro está pintado! -grita Makoto.

-¡No está pintado! -le devuelve el grito Kyoichi.

-¡Voy a ser tía!

-¡Que no!

Mientras Makoto se muerde las uñas con ansiedad, Kyoichi accedió a llamar a Hitomi para tratar de convencer a su hermana de que no está embarazada. En un momento, Makoto zarandeó a Kyoichi -exceptuando la cara azul- y éste casi le arranca los ojos, hasta que Hitomi contesta el teléfono.

-¿Estás en tu casa? -pregunta Kyoichi.

-Sí -responde Hitomi con un deje de extrañeza-. ¿Estás teniendo sexo?

-Éso ya es incesto -dice con un tic en el ojo, Makoto deja de molestarlo al escucharlo-. ¿Dentro?

-Ah, sí.

-Sal, te llamo en un minuto -cuelga-. Lo que haces interpretar -dice a su hermana, aunque no fue muy malinterpretado lo que dijo Hitomi, ya que Makoto, de alguna manera, acabó encima de él en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Admite que soy irresistible -se burla Makoto imitando una voz insoportablemente chillona.

Kyoichi la mira raro y la agarra de las muñecas, acostándola ahora a ella en la cama mientras él se levanta para evitar posibles malas interpretaciones.

Makoto lo mira raro por la llamada, si tenía que hablar con Hitomi, ¿por qué colgó? Eso tenía respuesta, el ambiente incómodo en el hogar de Hitomi, que prefería hacer sufrir al engendro llamado "padre" sin dejar que él la escuchara hablar.

Pasado un minuto, Kyoichi vuelve a marcar a Hitomi en el celular, viendo raro a Makoto, que se mueve como perro con sarna tal cual como si hubiera tocado las frutillas.

-Hitomi -dice Kyoichi al contestar.

-Así me llamo -dice Hitomi.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-No sé -contesta después de pensar unos segundos.

-Seré directo, haz otra prueba de embarazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que Makoto cree que estás embarazada, y cuando digo "digamos", es literal.

-¿Tengo cara de necesitada?

-Cuando las vacas vuelen -los amigos de su hermana ríen.

-Tú me das el dinero y yo lo compro.

-Binomio al cuadrado de "cuando las vacas vuelen" -más carcajadas de parte de los pequeños.

-Entonces no lo hago -lo desafía.

-Hazlo o te corto los pezones -silencio incómodo, Kyoichi hace una mueca asqueada-. Ugh, acabo de entender el chiste de educación sexual -más carcajadas, incluyendo la de Hitomi.

-Me explicas luego -dice dejando de reír-. Yo junto el dinero y tú la compras.

-Travesti al ataque -ironiza, sacando más carcajadas-. Bien, pero no me voy a disfrazar como Bryan y su patética imitación de Iggy Azalea -cuelga.

-Rubius -llama Kaede con una mueca extraña por todo el show.

-La familia es especial; mamá es bipolar; a papá siempre se le queda algo en casa; yo y mis ataques de alergia y Kyoichi quiere matar a todo el mundo -dice Makoto burlona.

Los primos la miran raro antes de salir de la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de todos. Es normal que, como primos, pasen tanto tiempo juntos, pero pareciendo que tienen planes, ya es demasiado a sospechar.

* * *

Las manos de Kaede no dejan de sudar. Cada vez que aparece una recepcionista, se pone nerviosa, pensando que es su turno, y luego suspira aliviada al saber que no es a ella, pero a la vez está nerviosa porque dentro de poco la llamarían. Está tan nerviosa que no soltado la mano de su primo, su mano está fría, en cambio, la de ella está caliente y no deja de sudar.

-¿Nerviosa? -la voz de Kyoichi la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo notaste? -pregunta inocente.

-Porque tu mano suda y estás apretando la mía -Kaede lo suelta, sonrojada y se cohíbe.

-Kaede Aikawa -llama una joven vestida con el característico color blanco. Los primos se levantan de sus asientos,Kaede va delante de Kyoichi y detrás de la joven, siguen caminando hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, donde el médico la esperaba, con una expresión seria, como si hubiera ido a un campamento militar, con la única diferencia de que inspiraba confianza.

El médico es joven, le ponen unos 27 o 28 años, pero se ve que tiene mucha experiencia, lo que da más confianza aún. Su apariencia da a entender que no es de Japón, ambos primos se fijan en la identificación de su bata y sus dudas son resueltas, deducen por el apellido que el chico es de algún país con una lengua que tiene todas las letras del alfabeto en una palabra.

-Por ser los primeros meses, no hay gran cosa en la imagen -explica el médico a Kaede, que tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla frente a ella.

Kaede mantiene la mirada seria que tuvo los últimos meses, aunque por dentro está saltando de la emoción pese a estar nerviosa. Ni siquiera soltó la mano de su primo cuando entraron en la habitación blanca. Ambos observan la pantalla con atención, con la vista fija en el punto negro, en toda la pantalla gris oscura, que el médico indica que es el bebé.

Kaede abraza el sobre con las ecografías con nerviosismo y a la vez con una alegría que no demuestra, pero sentir las miradas de todos encima desde que salió del salón no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, Kyoichi le agarró la mano y le dijo que hay personas que ocultan la realidad por vergüenza, y que ella no debería sentirse avergonzada por pasar una situación tan difícil.

* * *

Makoto corre de un lado a otro y rara vez en círculos alrededor de la mesa, mientras sus amigos tratan de controlarla o la miran raro. En eso escuchan la puerta de entrada cerrarse, dando a entender que los primos llegaron.

-Rubius, necesitamos de tus servicios -dice Sho con un burlón tono sofisticado.

Los primos entran a la cocina, encontrándose con la escena de una drogada Makoto actuando como perro con sarna, a la que quedan mirando raro.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre le tienen que dar frutillas? -se queja Kyoichi, cubriéndose la cara hastiado.

Makoto mordía un papel, aparentemente de un proyecto, y lo agitaba como el mismo perro dándole "cariño en exceso" a su juguete.

-Mi prima se comió mi tarea, es una buena excusa -dice Kaede, sacando carcajadas a los amigos de Makoto.

-Sí, pero cuando es de importancia... estás perdida -responde Kyoichi-. Agradeceré el hecho de que era algún trabajo de Atsuko.

Acto seguido, agarra a Makoto de los tobillos y la lleva colgando de cabeza al baño en el segundo piso, a pesar de que se mueve mucho y parece querer matarlo. Makoto llega a parar en la bañera casi llena, pareciendo un gato intentado escapar del agua, pero cuando menos lo esperan todos, a excepción de Kyoichi y Kaede, Makoto se calma y estornuda como gatito de tres meses.

-Se resfrió -dice Kaede.

-Sí, pero a ella no le interesa -Kyoichi sale del baño y cuando vuelve, es sólo para dejarle una toalla a su hermana, y luego vuelve a salir.

Kaede acude a llevarle ropa seca para luego dejarla sola en el baño para que se cambie, luego con el grupo baja hasta la cocina, encontrándose con Kyoichi escribiendo en su celular, al entrar ellos, el rubio bloquea su celular y lo deja boca abajo sobre la mesa, para luego pasarse las manos por su larga cabellera rubia, jalándola con estrés.

-¿Hitomi? -pregunta Kaede, a lo que su primo asiente, soltando sus cabellos.

-Makoto cree que está embarazada y técnicamente la obligué a hacerse otra prueba.

Kaede suelta una risa al ver la cara de "mátenme" del rubio, se sienta en una de las sillas, mientras que los más pequeños lo miran con cara de poker, ya que, si Hitomi está embarazada, sería difícil imaginar a Kyoichi siendo padre a los 17, sobre todo siendo el chico más frío que jamás han conocido, y en el instituto. Pareciera que Kyoichi sólo se empeña en mirar al frente, aparentando no enterarse de nada, algo imposible siendo tan analítico.

Luego de un rato, Makoto aparece con ropa seca, aún con el cabello mojado por la poco sutil manera de calmarla de sus ataques. Al entrar, mira mal a Kyoichi, como si con la mirada pudiera matarlo. Kaede mira normal a Makoto, pero por dentro cree que está loca, luego dirige su mirada al rubio con los labios fruncidos por la extrañeza.

-¿Qué hay con Hitomi? -pregunta para aliviar el ambiente, Kyoichi la mira raro.

-¿De qué?

-Tú sabes -responde obvia, Kyoichi la mira con su mejor cara de poker.

-¿Lo del supuesto embarazo? -ahora es Kaede que lo mira con cara de poker-. Maldita infeliz -injuria mirando a Makoto, tronando sus dedos, y luego sale de la cocina como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Pensé que tenían algo -dice Sho por Kaede, mirando a Makoto.

-Sí sabía a qué se referían, pero lo dejé traumado, y créeme, tienen algo -responde Makoto.

* * *

Makoto camina exasperada de un lugar a otro, Kyoichi se jala su cabello rubio enredado entre sus dedos, Ariel mira sus uñas cortas con aburrimiento, Bryan mira la hora en su reloj pulsera cada cinco segundos, Kaede se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás como un niño pequeño, mientras los amigos de Makoto tienen sus respectivas caras de poker en esos momentos tan raros y tan dignos de ver comiendo palomitas.

El tema es que están esperando a Hitomi, quien se está haciendo la prueba que su supuesto amigo le obligó a hacer, de todos modos, no se quejó, ya que también quería golpearse en la cabeza por las ideas de Makoto. Al volver, también mira a todos con cara de poker, preguntándose de qué se perdió, luego recuerda que estaban esperando los resultados de la prueba.

-Ya acabé -avisa.

-¿Y? -pregunta Kyoichi, en quien ya se ve que quiere matar a alguien.

-Negativo -responde la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te dije que no está embarazada -le dice Kyoichi a Makoto.

-Bueno, pues admitan que ustedes tienen algo -responde la pelinegra, recibiendo nuevamente las caras de poker de la supuesta pareja-. Oh, vamos, no lo nieguen.

-Makoto, sólo somos amigos -dice Hitomi, notoriamente nerviosa.

Makoto sonríe picarona mientras los demás la miran raro, Kyoichi por alguna razón, se va lentamente camino a las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, las miradas se dirigen a él. Hitomi siente como si un sartén cayera sobre su cabeza cuando las miradas se posan sobre ella, y sale corriendo detrás de Kyoichi, quien estaba apoyado en un barandal de la escalera viendo a Hitomi, diciéndole con la mirada que salga de ahí si tanto le incomoda, y luego sigue subiendo las escaleras con una tranquilidad increíble, y Hitomi subiendo de dos en dos a toda velocidad.

Los demás ignoran el tema y siguen con sus asuntos, la mirada de Bryan se posa en Kaede, quien estuvo distraída en todo ese tiempo, recuerda que la vio muy preocupada desde hace unos días y sólo fue capaz de hablarlo con su primo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir, encontrándose casi en el tercer piso a ambos rubios hablando de quién sabe qué. Hitomi le está dando la espalda a Bryan y a Kyoichi se le ve de perfil, apoyado en el barandal viendo distraído la ciudad y el patio del instituto.

-Rubius, tengo que hablar contigo -dice Bryan, subiendo hasta donde ellos están, luego mira a Hitomi-. Hitomi, ¿nos das un momento?

-Claro -accede ésta y baja al segundo piso, caminando por el pasillo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -pregunta Kyoichi luego de un momento, sin mirarlo.

-De Kaede -recibe la mirada extraña de Kyoichi-. No sabes mentir, sé que sabes.

-Muy bien, lo sabes, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué actúa tan extraña últimamente?

-Ah, eso -dice el rubio, sin voltear a verlo-. No lo sé, pregúntale.

-Dudo que me responda, supongo que tú lo sabes.

-Bryan, si actúa así, es su problema, y yo no puedo hablar de algo que no me corresponde.

-Pero eres su primo -Kyoichi enarca una ceja-, y creo que todos saben que tienes algo con Hitomi -el rubio rueda los ojos.

-No tengo nada con Hitomi -dice por milésima vez-, y ése no es el punto; sé que tuvieron relaciones -Bryan abre sus ojos asombrado-, pero no los voy a criticar, no es asunto mío; si quieres algo con Kaede, bien por ti, pero no quiero verla llorar y que tú seas el responsable de su dolor.

Luego de eso, baja las escaleras, dejando a un Bryan reflexivo.

En el primer piso, todos charlan sobre varios temas, y Kaede sigue distraída en un rincón. Los demás tratan de animarla, pero ella parece ida, luego ven al rubio y se quitan del camino, ya que parece que planea decirle algo a Kaede, y efectivamente, se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído, lo que la hace sorprender.

-¿En serio? -pregunta desesperada.

-Tranquila, no lo sabe aún -le responde con un tono que logra calmarla, y es que sólo Kyoichi sabe cómo calmar a Kaede.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Ariel extrañado.

Kyoichi le hace una seña de que no importa y Ariel no sigue insistiendo, pensando en que el tema es demasiado sensible para tocarlo, y en verdad lo es.

Hitomi aparece y se acerca a Kyoichi, aunque todos la estén mirando con sospecha.

-Oye, esta tarde hay ensayo -le avisa al rubio.

-¿De nuevo? -pregunta Makoto, algo estúpido puesto que siempre hay ensayo-. ¿Cuándo es la presentación?

-En noviembre -responde Kyoichi.

-Pero faltan tres meses.

-Sí, pero es un desastre, así que desde el cordón umbilical -los demás explotan en carcajadas, incluyendo Kaede, por la naturalidad del rubio-. Maldita infeliz, me traumaste con el dichoso embarazo.

Makoto ríe nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca, a lo que todos ríen, pero Makoto está nerviosa porque no duda en que su hermano pueda matar a alguien por molestarlo, es más, no le sorprendería si es a ella a quien quiere matar.

Bryan baja las escaleras y se acerca al grupo, haciéndole una seña a su novia para que fuera con él y se aleja. Kaede mira a Kyoichi y se levanta con nerviosismo, yendo un momento con su primo, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionar en una situación como esa, quizás Bryan lo sospecha, ¿pero cómo le diría ella, una chica de 15 años, a su novio, de 17, que está embarazada?

Juega con sus dedos nerviosa, Kyoichi está frente a ella, mirándola serio y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Kaede frota sus manos como si hiciera frío y mira al rubio frente a ella, nota su mirada seria y fría, pero pese a eso, podía ver la compasión en algún lugar de sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Cómo lo haré? -pregunta nerviosa, mira hacia su novio, que está jugando con sus pies a lo lejos, Kyoichi también lo está mirando, luego devuelve la mirada a su prima, no tiene que bajar mucho la cabeza para mirarla, son casi de la misma estatura.

-Sólo hazlo, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse, y si no lo quiere, él se lo pierde, no puedes darle siempre en el gusto -las palabras de Kyoichi inyectaron el corazón de Kaede, quien está a punto de llorar.

-No sé qué haría sin ti -dice sonriendo, su sonrisa contagia al rubio-. Demonios, el embarazo me tiene sensible -ambos sueltan una débil risa.

-Ve con él, te está esperando.

Kaede asiente y camina nerviosa hasta Bryan, jugando con sus dedos y sin levantar la mirada. El resto del grupo sólo ve cómo salen las cosas. Sólo Kyoichi y Hitomi saben qué pasa, los más pequeños y Ariel miran con curiosidad por saber qué está pasando, sabían que las cosas entre Kaede y Bryan habían estado muy tensas en el último tiempo, pero no sabían hasta qué punto.

Bryan tiene una mirada seria, algo inusual en él, ya que es el chico más alegre del grupo, el más hippie y el que sufre cuando sus seres queridos sufren. Kaede es la prima de uno de sus amigos, el más depresivo del grupo, y no le gusta verlos sufrir a ambos, sobre todo porque, gracias a Kyoichi, tiene una novia tan linda e inocente como Kaede. Odia ver a sus amigos sufrir, porque él es el único que no tiene problemas y no sabe nunca qué hacer al respecto.

-Te has mostrado distante estos días -dice con una voz dura, y carraspea para aclarársela, ya que no salió como esperaba.

-Lo siento -tartamudea Kaede, sonrojada y sin mirarlo. Bryan toma su rostro con sus manos y le levanta la cabeza, dejándole ver esos ojos cafés que lo hipnotizaron en un principio.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunta preocupado, Kaede baja la cabeza, sin saber qué responder, y como no le salen las palabras, accede a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo-. No me digas que quieres terminar.

-No es eso, sólo... -siente un nudo en la garganta, pero cierra los ojos y traga saliva, recuerda las palabras de Kyoichi, que son las que siempre la calman en ese tipo de situaciones- no sé cómo lo tomarás.

-Sólo hazlo, me pones nervioso.

Kaede vuelve a tragar saliva, esta vez armándose de valor, ya no le importa perder a su novio, lo más importante en esos momentos es la vida que habita en su vientre de pocas semanas: -Estoy embarazada.

Los demás ven la escena a lo lejos, el grupo de Makoto trata de leer los labios de la pareja, mientras Ariel sólo los ve con la esperanza de que no hubiera problemas con ellos, a él le gusta la hermosa pareja que hacen Bryan y Kaede. Los dos rubios no tienen necesidad de esforzarse en saberlo, las expresiones les dicen todo.

-Lo dijo -dice Hitomi, lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no escucharan, pero a la vez lo suficientemente alto para no susurrarle al oído a Kyoichi, quien asiente ante el aviso de su amiga.

Por otro lado, Kaede no sabe qué pensar, Bryan quedó en un estado de shock, palideció y y aún no dice nada. Kaede se muerde el labio para no llorar, aún no quiere hacerlo. Bryan sale de su estado de shock y mira a su novia, se le encoge el corazón al verla tan vulnerable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? -pregunta, lo que hace que Kaede levante la cabeza, mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y asombro.

-Poco más de un mes... seis semanas, para ser exactos -responde Kade.

Siente los brazos de Bryan estrujándola como si fuera un peluche, pero con delicadeza, Kaede no sabe si corresponderle o no, pero no es necesario ya que Bryan se aleja.

-¿Por eso estabas tan preocupada? -pregunta Bryan riendo, lo que sorprende a Kaede-. Con esa noticia, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo -su risa contagia a Kaede y él la ataca a besos cargados de amor y felicidad.

El resto del grupo sonríe al ver a la pareja feliz de nuevo, y tan pronto como el beso termina, Bryan corre hacia el grupo y levanta a Kyoichi del suelo con una emoción radiante, y sin dificultad por el poco peso del aludido.

-Voy a ser papá, rubius -dice emocionado, sin bajar al rubio-. ¡Voy a ser papá!

-Tranquilo, no es discapacitado -bromea Ariel, a lo que todos ríen. Bryan baja a Kyoichi y voltea a ver a su novia, para volver a besarla con pasión, en medio de los silbidos burlones de algunos y las risas de otros.

* * *

-Estoy muerta -se queja Hitomi, cansada, sentándose en el piso.

-Yo te veo viva -ironiza Kyoichi.

-Simpático.

-Sí, claro -Hitomi ríe.

El ensayo había terminado hace unas horas y todos se fueron, pero Hitomi y Kyoichi se quedaron un rato más porque Hitomi aún no podía perfeccionar la coreografía, cuando logró dominarla, acabó exhausta.

-¿Puedes seguir? -pregunta Kyoichi, Hitomi niega con la cabeza.

-Mañana también hay ensayo, veremos cómo resulta -dice la rubia, cogiendo la botella de agua que le ofrecía su amigo-. Aún no entiendo cómo dominas una coreografía en tres días.

-Aún no entiendo cómo no logras dominarla siendo cuatro años de estrés.

-Es difícil, admítelo -Kyoichi suelta una risa sarcástica.

-No lo he negado.

Hitomi se contagia la sonrisa del rubio y toca su cintura. No puede evitar compararlo con el resto de la clase.

-Deberías engordar un poco -sugiere-, pareces la "muerte roja" a nuestro lado.

-¿Hitomi Poe? -ironiza Kyoichi, Hitomi vuelve a reír-. Cuando hagas una fiesta, cuidado con los invitados.

-Eres un tonto -dice Hitomi entre risas. La puerta del salón se abre, Axel entra y deja la puerta entre abierta.

-Hablé con la profe, milagrosamente fue una conversación civilizada -explica Axel, a lo que los tres ríen-, dijo que la sala va a seguir ocupada, muy muy ocupada, así que los ensayos van a continuar siendo afuera.

Hitomi bufa, los otros dos ríen y vuelven al tema.

-En caso de ensayo extra, la sala está desocupada desde las cinco hasta las seis; viernes, desde las cuatro, y la presentación es el primer día, necesitamos antorchas, látigos, ropa de rayas, pantalones militares y los demás tienen que usar uniformes del ejército -termina de explicar Axel, que tiene todo escrito en un papel.

-Se toman bastante en serio lo de la guerra -dice Hitomi.

-Kyoichi, para el final, la profe quiere que hagas ese truco de tragafuegos, ¿podrás? -Hitomi mira a ambos con horror-. Tranquila, Hitomi, no va a morir.

-No era por eso.

-Claro, por eso pasan comiéndose la boca -los rubios lo miran con cara de poker, a lo que Axel levanta las manos, rindiéndose-... Ok, exagero, pero no nieguen que se han besado -ambos se miran y se encogen de hombros mientras asienten.

-Sí, idiota, pero no comido -se queja la rubia, a lo que sus amigos ríen.

Luego de explicar todo sobre la presentación, que sería una semana antes de su graduación, Hitomi arregla sus cosas, ya que era la única que necesitaba ayuda, y los tres se van por caminos distintos. Hitomi camina al lado de Kyoichi, ambos sumidos en un silencio incómodo mientras caminan hacia la casa del último. Para ella es normal que Kyoichi haya estado muy distraído los últimos días, con todo el asunto de Kaede enfrentando otro problema y porque están en una semana repleta de exámenes, y aunque el rubio tiene que pasar horas obligado a estudiar, pegado a los libros y sin descanso, es notorio que el estrés lo consume, y una cara de muerto y con ojeras no ayuda mucho.

-¿Todavía te preocupa el examen de historia? -rompe el silencio Hitomi.

Kyoichi aparta la vista del suelo para verla, luego suelta un suspiro volviendo a mirar el suelo.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunta Hitomi con ironía-. ¿Kyoichi Shido, el mejor estudiante de último año, y probablemente de todo el instituto, preocupado por un examen?

-Tener una profesora de historia como madre no ayuda mucho -responde rodando los ojos-, mucho menos cuando tiene tu muerte planeada con un método nazi.

-¿Seguro que Atsuko no es descendiente de Hitler? No sé, ambos son tan... sádicos.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido -Hitomi suelta una risita.

-Aunque dudo que le tengas favoritismo a una de mil personas en el mundo.

-Aunque no lo creas, está más bipolar.

Y era verdad. Si hay algo que caracteriza a Atsuko, es su infinito favoritismo hacia Makoto, pero Kyoichi notó cambios en su actitud después de la muerte de Ayame; ya no le importa nada, no le presta atención a su hija favorita y perfecta, y a él lo ha ignorado casi por completo, pero las agresiones no han parado. Los hematomas se presentan en Makoto, y no parecen de varias y continuas caídas por las escaleras o golpes en algún lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando Hitomi vuelve a la realidad, ya han llegado a la casa del rubio. Estuvo lo que quedaba del camino pensando en lo que dijo Kyoichi. ¿Atsuko bipolar y Makoto agredida? Le cuesta creer eso, pero conociendo a Kyoichi y con 12 años de amistad incondicional, nunca trataría de mentir, Kyoichi jamás ha mentido, aunque lo haya intentado, y es de esa clase de personas con una vida muy miserable.

-Dime, ¿qué tal está Makoto? -pregunta Hitomi, Kyoichi la mira y se encoge de hombros, sonriendo a medias.

-Sabe lo que es el dolor -es la simple respuesta de Kyoichi.

Hitomi le devuelve la media sonrisa, entendiendo la situación; Kyoichi es un chico muy cortante, pero daría su vida por proteger a su hermana.

* * *

Atsuko camina exhausta hacia la sala de profesores con los libros en los brazos y su bolso al hombro. La jornada de los días martes es larga, por lo que tiene que procurar no quedarse dormida al dar su clase, menos cuando es la profesora más temida del instituto, y como su orgullo va primero, prefiere conservar esa imagen sin mostrarse débil ante los alumnos.

Al entrar a la sala, encuentra a Natalie revisando unos exámenes y escribiendo en el libro de clases, Atsuko presta más atención y ve que son exámenes del último año división D, justo al ver que Natalie revisa el examen de su hijo,la susodicha agarra la prueba y deja al final del montón, evitando a Atsuko ver la calificación de Kyoichi.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -pregunta Natalie tranquila, aunque se nota la rabia en su voz.

-Oye, es mi hijo, tengo derecho a saberlo -reclama Atsuko.

-Sí, claro -Natalie vuelve su atención a los exámenes-. Ahora es tu hijo.

-Natalie...

-Sacó otro 10, ¿contenta?

Atsuko abre la boca indignada, pero no dice nada y se va, dejándola sola. Natalie rueda los ojos y sigue revisando exámenes. La verdad es que cuando iba a revisar el examen de Kyoichi, notó unos errores, y le mintió a Atsuko sobre una calificación que todavía no estaba asegurada. Le llamó la atención, ya que Kyoichi es el mejor alumno que tiene, y sería un milagro que cometiera tantos errores, pero su vista no la engañó, el rubio había sacado la nota más baja de la clase, y siendo un 6 la nota mínima, sacar un 5.4 no es lo mejor que podría pasarle al mejor alumno de último año y, probablemente, del instituto.

Curiosa, agarra una carpeta con los archivos de sus alumnos y busca el informe de Kyoichi. Ya había pasado con anterioridad que el rubio tuvo problemas por alguna conducta, por eso quiere saber si tuvo algún problema. No sabe si los rumores son ciertos de que él tiene algo que ver con las tragedias que se presentaron en años anteriores, pero nunca pareció que hubiera hecho algo, aunque tampoco demostró lo contrario. Natalie sabe que, pese a tener una actitud pasiva, su mejor alumno es capaz de cualquier cosa, es como una especie encubierta de mafioso.

Lo que ve la deja atónita; recuerda que hace algunos años, una de sus alumnas atormentaba a Kyoichi y de un día para otro, la chica sufrió un trauma tras estar encerrada en un cuarto oscuro y se fue del instituto, nunca reveló quién le hizo semejante barbaridad; también no hace mucho tiempo, alguien activó una bomba en algún lugar del instituto, lo que dejó a varios heridos de gravedad, afortunadamente ningún muerto; otro alumno, el año anterior, y que también hacía miserable la vida de Kyoichi, se fue del instituto porque dijo que lo habían amenazado con un cuchillo, no dijo quién, y nadie sospechó del rubio. La broma del laboratorio, el incendio en el salón de danza, una rata en la mochila de otro alumno, una silla a la que le quitaron los tornillos, cortarle el cabello a una alumna y acto seguido lanzarle ácido. Al parecer, ese rubio frío y calculador fue el culpable de todo aquello, tanto que un profesor también había renunciado diciendo que no soportaba al "rubio endemoniado", pero claro, pueden haber mil rubios de los cuales sospechar.

* * *

-Kovalev -llama Natalie a uno de los alumnos para entregarle el examen.

Misha Kovalev se levanta de su asiento, con una expresión dura en su rostro, bajo la mirada atenta de todos a sus movimientos. Es el ruso hijo de un mafioso, miembro de la mafia rusa, y no sorprendería que él tuviera las influencias criminales de su padre. Es rubio platinado y tiene ojos grises, y se caracteriza por su actitud vengativa e intimidante, y principal rival de Kyoichi, aunque este último no se siente intimidado, para él, sus amenazas son como una caricia a un gatito, y no duda en devolverle el ataque. Quizás si ambos fueran amigos, formarían una buena mafia, pero no, son enemigos mortales, y es que Misha siente cosas por Hitomi, pero ella tiene a quien la haga feliz, y él es un enfermo de celoso por eso.

Misha recibe el examen mientras la profesora lo felicita por su calificación, el ruso asiente de manera militar y vuelve a su lugar. Natalie suelta un suspiro al ver el examen que viene, el último que queda después de tantas entregas, sin nombrar a los ausentes.

-Shido -llama, pero no es necesario que ninguno de los dos se levante ya que el rubio se sienta frente a ella-. Necesito hablar contigo después -dice entregándole el examen, el rubio lo recibe sin interés-. Me sorprende esa nota de ti, Shido.

Kyoichi simplemente se encoge de hombros mientras guarda el examen doblado en la libreta de la asignatura. Algún que otro chismoso quiso saber sobre su nota, incluso otros sinvergüenzas preguntaron por su nota y otros prejuiciosos decían que de seguro había sacado otro 10. Natalie mira a su alumno preocupada, sabe que Kyoichi tiene muchos problemas, pero no sabe qué tan graves, y lo peor es que él prefiere no hablarlo con nadie, tampoco le interesa superarlos ya que dice que no tienen remedio, y la vez que lo llamó la psicóloga del instituto, ella le dijo que el rubio se quedó callado o le respondía cortante, y no daba ningún indicio de lo que podía pasarle, también le dijo que dejaran de fingir que comprendían sus problemas, porque eso era lo más estúpido que podía hacer un psicólogo.

A la hora del receso, nadie corre con crisis de desesperación hacia la puerta, todos salen tranquilos y con sus grupos, oyéndose los murmullos sobre el examen, quejándose sobre su nota o que la profesora hizo muy difícil el examen. Hitomi se levanta al ver a Ariel y a Bryan en la puerta, mira a Kyoichi, que no se ha movido ni parece tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-Nos vemos afuera, ¿está bien? -pregunta Hitomi, el rubio la mira unos segundos y asiente, volviendo su vista a su portaminas.

La rubia se va con sus amigos y cierra la puerta, dándole un poco de privacidad a su profesora con su amigo. Una vez solos, Natalie no duda en dirigirse a Kyoichi, pero él no le devuelve la mirada, y parece despreocupado, como si ya esperara el sermón de su profesora jefe, Kyoichi es alguien muy difícil de sorprender.

-Tuve que mentirle a tu madre y decirle que sacaste otro 10 -dice Natalie, Kyoichi sigue jugando con el portaminas-, pero fallaste, y al parecer eso no te importa, ya que debe ser aburrido sacar 10 en todo durante 12 años de enseñanza.

Kyoichi sigue con su actitud pasiva, y la verdad es que no le importó haberse sacado un 5.4, había tenido una semana de mucho estrés, y además, estaba más preocupado por el examen de historia, para el que tampoco había estudiado muy bien.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunta, Natalie suelta su milésimo suspiro en el día.

-Vale la pena que hables con alguien sobre tus problemas -dice la profesora, sólo por decir algo.

-No pueden obligar a alguien a hablar sobre sus problemas si no quiere hacerlo; ahora, adivino, no es eso lo que en realidad quiere hablar, ¿me equivoco?

Natalie no se sorprende tanto por que su alumno adivinara lo que quería, pero sí traga saliva del nerviosismo, porque Kyoichi es muy analítico, pero muy misterioso; a él no le pueden ocultar nada, pero él sí puede ocultarlo todo.

-Shido, revisé tus registros y dicen que tú eres el responsable de todo lo que pasó hace unos años -Kyoichi levanta por primera vez la mirada, pero ésta no dice nada, no expresa ni señal de sorpresa-. ¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que fui yo?

-Hay muchos motivos.

-¿Por qué no Kovalev, por ejemplo? Él es hijo de un mafioso y tiene bastante influencia.

Natalie descubre que no tiene pruebas de que haya sido él, nadie encontró pruebas en esos supuestos accidentes. Kyoichi tiene razón, pudo ser cualquiera que tuviera fama de criminal, que haya tenido tantos problemas y sea tan sádico para intentar un asesinato.

Kyoichi se levanta, dando a entender que la conversación acabó. Camina hacia la puerta, dejando a una Natalie pensativa. Agarra el pomo frío y metálico, pero antes de girarlo para abrir, voltea a mirar a su profesora, que sigue perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si le hace sentir mejor, fui responsable de todo, menos lo del laboratorio y la rata -dicho ésto, sale y cierra la puerta, bajo la mirada atónita de su profesora.


	17. Más secretos

Un golpe más y cae al suelo.

Makoto no entiende qué fue lo que hizo para que la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre la tratara de esa manera, si antes era a su hermano. No es que le gustara que su hermano sufriera los golpes de la mujer, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ser igual a él y entender por lo que había pasado desde su niñez. Cuando se queda completamente sola en el salón, escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con un portazo, dando a entender que su madre salió. Mira hacia el frente y ve a su hermano apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin expresión en su rostro. Kyoichi la ayuda a levantarse y ella, por impulso, lo abraza y llora en sus brazos, sintiendo la manos esqueléticas de su hermano acariciar sus cabellos negros.

Entiende todo el dolor que siente su hermano, a pesar de que él sea un insensible al que le da lo mismo que sus padres lo quieran o no, que la gente a su alrededor lo quiera o no.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunta Makoto.

-Salió, pero creo que volverá pronto -responde Kyoichi.

Ambos suben las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando Makoto se lanza a su cama a llorar, tocando el hematoma de abajo de su ojo que le dejó el golpe que la arrojó al suelo. Kyoichi no sabe qué hacer en situaciones como ésa, ya que se acostumbró al dolor y nunca pensó que su hermana sufriría de esa manera, al no importarle los golpes, no sabe cómo consolarla.

* * *

Makoto cubrió sus hematomas con el maquillaje que le prestó su hermano, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan, armarían un buen escándalo, algo peor que sus ataques al tocar las frutillas. Sólo un poco de polvo y ya estaba lista, no había ni un rastro de heridas. Kyoichi se había encargado de aplicar hielo para aliviar la inflamación de las heridas.

Baja las escaleras y nota el ambiente incómodo del comedor. No falta el lío de tener una prima embarazada, Kenji come en silencio, como siempre, y Kyoichi siempre trata de no llamar la atención, leyendo siempre algún libro que le mandan del instituto o un libro propio. Makoto pasaba riendo al ver la cara de estresado que tenía Kyoichi por culpa del libro que tenía en sus manos.

El desayuno es silencioso, lo único que acompaña esa incómoda tranquilidad es el sonido de las tazas cuando las depositan en el plato, el crujido del pan tostado al ser mordido y las respiraciones, de repente el sonido de la suela de los zapatos por el piso. Al acabar, Makoto se levanta rápidamente a lavarse los dientes para no tener que soportar a su madre, que la miró sorprendida, ya que nunca había reaccionado así. Mira a Kyoichi, tratando de decirle con la mirada que le diera alguna respuesta de por qué el comportamiento de Makoto, pero él sigue sumido en su lectura.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Makoto? -Kyoichi, por primera vez, levanta la mirada, y mira a Atsuko despectivo.

-Creo que eso deberías saberlo, ¿no? Algo estúpida tu pregunta -opina Kyoichi con notorio sarcasmo, cierra el libro y también se levanta, dejando a Atsuko con las palabras en la boca.

Makoto vuelve a bajar y agarra rápidamente sus cosas, para luego agarrar la mano de su hermano y salir en apuros de ahí, todo para evitar problemas con su madre.

Al llegar al instituto, actúan como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo pasa lo de siempre, los alumnos de diferentes grados los evitan por ser los hijos de la terrorífica profesora en ese lugar. Makoto ruega por que sus amigos no sospechen nada, no quiere ocultarles cosas, pero tampoco quiere darles explicaciones, hacer lo mismo que hace su hermano, aunque no le dijo que era su problema si quería hablar o no.

Con lo que Makoto no contó era que sus amigos, apenas la vieron, sospecharon que algo le había pasado, además de que no tenía una actitud muy segura.

* * *

Makoto se mantuvo alejada de sus amigos todo el día, y éstos se fueron con el grupo de Kyoichi al no saber a dónde ir. A lo lejos, ven a Kyoichi hablar con Atsuko, el rubio parece desinteresado y la mujer parece alterada. Finalmente, el rubio da fin a la discusión y se aleja de ella, Atsuko al no poder decirle nada, simplemente vuelve a su trabajo.

-¿Alguna enseñanza que quieras darles? -pregunta Hitomi con un tono de ironía.

-No, sólo está histérica -responde Kyoichi.

-Rubius, ¿sabes algo de Makoto? -pregunta Sho.

-¿Por?

-Curiosidad, ha estado actuando muy extraño -dice el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Kyoichi enarca una ceja, pero deja el tema pasar.

Hitomi mira al rubio recelosa, en eso ve a Makoto acercarse al grupo, cubriéndose una mejilla con la mano. La pelinegra jala de la manga del suéter de su hermano como una niña asustada, Kyoichi baja la mirada para verla y se encorva un poco tras recibir una seña de la chica para que se acercara. Makoto le susurra algo al oído y luego el rubio pasa una mano por su cabello con frustración.

Al notar la mirada extrañada de Hitomi, le explica al oído lo que pasa. La rubia mira a la hermanita de su amigo y los tres suben las escaleras, bajo la mirada atenta de todos. Luego de unos minutos, baja Makoto corriendo, sin dirigirle la mirada a sus amigos, yendo al baño, después bajan los rubios, pero no dan explicaciones.

-¿Pasó algo? -pregunta Kakeru.

-Nada importante -evita el tema Hitomi, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los chicos no le creen. Sin embargo, no insisten. No quieren que pase lo mismo que pasó con Kyoichi luego de que Taiga lo violara, y el pelinegro ha evitado a Kyoichi a toda costa, no han hablado una sola vez, ni siquiera se han mirado.

-¡Me saqué un 10 en física! -se oyó la voz de Bryan a lo lejos, cuando los rubios voltean, el chico ya ha levantado a Kyoichi como si fuera un trofeo, o más ridículo aún, un novio.

-¿Qué tienes con levantarme? -pregunta el rubio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Es que te amo, cásate conmigo -bromea abrazándolo como a un osito de peluche. Tanto a Hitomi como a Kyoichi le baja una gota por la nuca, sobre todo a Ariel, que ha aparecido de repente.

-Oye, tienes una novia, abrázala a ella -espeta Ariel con obviedad.

-Sí, lo haría, pero está delicada -baja al rubio por fin.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunta Hitomi a Ariel.

-Saqué un 9.2 -responde Ariel tranquilamente-. Rubio, ¿ya terminaste el libro?

Kyoichi lo queda mirando con una cara de poker, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano, sacando carcajadas a todo el grupo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí -dice Ariel.

-La profe le exige mucho -explica Hitomi, Ariel asiente.

-Estoy seguro que me va a preguntar por la autopsia -se queja Kyoichi, a lo que Ariel y Hitomi ríen.

-En ese caso, te deseo suerte -dice Ariel, aún riendo. Kyoichi alza las cejas y mira un sitio al azar.

Makoto vuelve del baño y le devuelve a escondidas un frasco de crema a Hitomi, aumentando las sospechas de sus amigos, pero ella se hace la tonta.

Kyoichi no les dice nada, aunque no aparenta algo que no es.

* * *

Los tres salieron de la sala después de un examen, Gabu seguía rindiendo el examen, pero era el único que no se metía donde no lo llamaban. Makoto decidió no hablar con ellos, y no podían insistirle, aunque no fue éso lo que pasó luego que abusaran de su hermano mayor.

Gabu sale de la sala y el grupo está nuevamente unido, hablando sobre el instituto, los proyectos y una que otra tontera. Sho, al ver a unos pocos de último año en el patio, sugiere ir a molestar al resto de la clase a su sala. Makoto ríe por su idiotez, pero siempre consiguen algo de tanto molestar al curso.

-¡Buenos días! -grita Sho, imitando a un profesor, sacando carcajadas de todos-. ¡Rubius! -grita emocionado al ver al rubio apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, aunque éste no le contesta, parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Yamato, qué sorpresa -ironiza la profesora Natalie, el susodicho se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe.

-¿Qué hacen? -pregunta Makoto.

-Nada, la profe es una floja -bromea Axel, en una posición de pelea contra un compañero.

-Lo dice la más responsable -ironiza Kyoichi.

-¡Milagro, Rubius habló! -todos sueltan carcajadas-. ¡Hitomi, te ves estresada!

-¡Cierra la boca! -le grita de vuelta la rubia, apartando la vista del libro que, tanto a ella como a Kyoichi, la tiene tan estresada.

Todos sueltan carcajadas, incluyendo a la profesora, que no aparta la vista de los exámenes que revisa. Cada segundo que pasa, es un chiste en el salón, y siempre oyen a los profesores que, pese a las indiferencias, nunca pasan por alto los chistes. A pesar de que todos en ese salón tienen problemas, y de los inimaginables, que son difíciles de encontrar en una persona normal, es como si nada pasara en sus vidas cuando entran en ese salón.

Toda pelea infantil es interrumpida por un fuerte ruido metálico. Resulta que entre tantas bromas, Axel había agarrado una silla para pegarle a un compañero, y al levantarla, a la única cosa que le pegó fue al proyector situado en el techo, provocando un ataque de risa a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Riveras, sé que tu vida es algo complicada, pero no te desquites con el data -bromea la profesora, Axel baja la silla mientras ríe.

-Axel, cuidado con el data -ironiza Kyoichi, arrancando más risas a la clase. El rubio sale de la sala, agarrándose el puente de la nariz por la risa.

* * *

-En tres palabras, ¿cómo lo describirías? -pregunta la psicóloga.

-Cortante, irónico, pero tenía su gracia -responde Makoto.

-Si hubieses sabido qué iba a pasar, ¿crees que él estaría aquí presente? -ante esa pregunta, Makoto se queda callada.

Parpadea y su vista se nubla en un segundo. Está bien, son cosas de la vida, pero nunca se está preparado para una situación como aquélla.

La psicóloga del instituto la había llamado un par de veces para saber lo sucedido, sin embargo, ella se niega a hablar con alguien sobre lo que sabe que pasó ese fatídico día. Su madre había intentado retirarla del instituto, porque su recuerdo la perseguía, pero Makoto volvió a negarse, porque era lo único que le quedaba. Pero sin embargo, Atsuko perdió su dignidad y renunció, con todo su orgullo por los suelos.

-¿Ya me puedo retirar? -cambia de tema la pelinegra.

-La sesión no ha terminado -espeta la psicóloga.

-Pues debería -la contradice-. Debería respetar la privacidad de las personas, pero claro, mi hermano tenía razón, los psicólogos no son más que pura porquería.

-Algún día tendrás que hablar.

-No lo haría ni aunque me pagaran. Con permiso -sale de la oficina.

* * *

Hacía un frío de invierno, algo estúpido considerando que estaban en plena primavera. Pero aunque estuvieran en primavera, el rubio siempre llevaba su bufanda negra enrollada al cuello y jamás se la quitaba.

Makoto está entretenida jugando con los lacios cabellos rubios de su hermano, mientras sus amigos están alejados conversando sobre quién sabe qué, aunque ella comienza a sospechar que el tema es sobre ella.

El embarazo de Kaede aún no se nota tanto, y Bryan le acaricia el vientre por encima del uniforme. La chica lleva casi tres meses embarazo y algunos compañeros ya comienzan a sospechar sobre su condición, algo que le da miedo aunque sepa que se van a enterar tarde o temprano. Lo que más le da miedo es cómo se tomaría su madre la noticia cuando se entere.

Desde que Sayaka había regresado a Indonesia tras la muerte de su hija, no ha llamado ni una sola vez a su familia, y eso le causa una gran inseguridad.

Algunos de ese grupo sospechan algo entre Hitomi y Kyoichi, quizás los más pequeños, ya que puede ser lógico que sus compañeros sepan algo que los pequeños no. Parecía que estaban más juntos que antes y hablaban mucho entre susurros, y aunque podía ser verdad, todos seguían negándolo.

-¿La alternativa correcta la habías puesto con grafito y la cambiaste al pasar a tinta? -pregunta Ariel, incrédulo, a Hitomi, que revisa con frustración su examen de historia coeficiente dos, en el que había sacado 7.6 por esas absurdas preguntas en las que se equivocó al cambiar con tinta en vez de marcar encima del grafito.

-Voy a matar al profe -dice la rubia, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

A la profesora de historia la habían despedido hace un mes por tener problemas con los alumnos, quienes no dejaban de quejarse de la profe que tenían, y aunque ella negaba todo y le creían, la última vez, Kyoichi tuvo un problema con ella, discutieron frente a toda la clase, pero el rubio fue inteligente, grabó la clase y le entregó su testimonio a la directora. Desde ese día, tienen a otro profesor, uno mejor, más serio, a la vez bueno para el chiste, pero sus exámenes complicarían a cualquiera, razón por la que Kyoichi está más preocupado y estresado con esa materia, y está de más decir que no es el único.

-¿Por qué llegaron hasta la 27? -pregunta Ariel.

-Porque hasta ahí llegaban las preguntas, se le pasaron tres -responde Hitomi.

-Pudo hacerlo oral -sugiere, Hitomi lo mira alzando una ceja-. Bien, sonó raro.

-Exacto.

-Entonces... puso 30 preguntas en la hoja de respuestas cuando en el examen eran 27 -Hitomi pone los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien, Coleoni -habla Kyoichi, sin apartar la vista de su examen, sus amigos lo miran sin entender-, seis meses para hacer esa pregunta -ironiza, sus amigos sueltan carcajadas-. Gran progreso -dice luego de unos segundos de silencio y todos vuelven a reír. Ariel se toma el puente de la nariz como diciendo que el rubio es un caso perdido.

-¡¿Rubius, sacándose un 9?! -grita Bryan, apareciendo de la nada al lado de Kyoichi, en el oído del susodicho.

-No, un 3 -ironiza tapándose el oído por el grito.

-No me menciones las raíces cuadradas -patalea haciendo un puchero, Kyoichi lo mira con cara de poker mientras Hitomi y Ariel ríen.

Bryan no soporta las matemáticas, al igual que las otras materias de área científica. No se le dan muy bien las ciencias y eso le resulta insoportable, es más del área humanista. Ariel, en cambio, tiene buenas calificaciones, por no decir excelentes, sin llegar a superar a Kyoichi, tanto las humanidades como las ciencias se le dan muy bien, pero siempre distraído a la hora de entender algo, y ha intentado ayudar a Bryan, pero él es un caso perdido en ciencias, haciendo gracioso el momento porque ambos se estresan.

Lo único bueno de todo es que por lo menos logra salvarse de un 5 en ciencias o cálculos.

Hitomi, de tanto estrés, tira su examen hecho bolita, que, por alguna extraña razón, llega a golpear la cara de Kyoichi, quien aparta por primera vez la vista de su examen con la bola de papel en la mano izquierda.

-¿Ahora qué te hice? -pregunta.

-Ser un maldito cabrón -bromea Hitomi.

-Y tú una fulana -le tira la bola de papel, golpeándola en la cara también.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? -finge estar ofendida.

-Lo que oíste.

-Fulano.

-Fulana -todos en el grupo ríen por tanta idiotez y, en cierto modo, ternura.

Hitomi se levanta de la banca donde estaba sentada y se acerca a zarandear a Kyoichi, quien le aparta los brazos mientras los demás ríen. Acto seguido, le agarra las mejillas, estirándolas como si fueran lo más tierno del mundo.

-Suelta -dice Kyoichi, alzando un poco la voz, pero no le sale el tono demandante porque ríe por lo que le hace su amiga, quien le vuelve a estirar las mejillas-. ¿Qué tienes con mis mejillas? -dice apartando las manos de Hitomi.

-Son blanditas -responde Hitomi, riendo y vuelve a agarrar sus mejillas.

Los demás ríen mientras se preguntan cuál de los dos es más maduro.

Luego de un rato de seguir jugando con los cachetes de Kyoichi, Ariel la separa de él al ver la cara de sufrimiento del rubio, pese a estar riendo. Ariel sigue amando al rubio desde que lo conoció, incluso todavía sus ojos tienen ese brillo especial cuando ve o mencionan a Kyoichi, aunque no lo va a obligar a nada, pero si hubiera sabido que lo iban a violar, lo habría protegido como si fuera una figurita de cristal. Se sentía culpable, porque siempre dijo que lo protegería, y sentía que había roto una promesa, aunque el rubio le había dicho un millón de veces que no se preocupara, pero Ariel es algo terco.

Mientras siguen peleando por las mejillas de Kyoichi, Makoto se fue con sus amigos para no incomodar al grupo, ya que sintió que los estaba molestando, aunque tuviera que aguantar el bombardeo de preguntas que le harían sus amigos por su extraña actitud.

-Tenemos examen de italiano -recuerda Kakeru.

-No estudié -dice Sho, haciendo que a todos les baje una gota por la nuca.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende -ironiza Makoto.

El trío voltea a ver a los mayores, Hitomi está abrazando por la espalda a Kyoichi, impidiendo que se escapara para seguir tocando sus cachetes, Ariel la mira como si fuera un caso perdido y Bryan está que se muere de la risa viendo la escena infantil.

-¿Crees que ésos dos tienen algo? -pregunta Sho a Makoto, quien voltea a verlo junto a Kakeru.

-¿También lo notaste?

-Es algo obvio -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está confirmado, Kyoichi es el más maduro de los cuatro -dice Bryan, algunos ríen a carcajadas.

-Gracias por el apoyo -ironiza Hitomi.

-Lo siento, Tomi, pero ambos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar -finge secarse una lágrima y todos vuelven a reír.

Los más pequeños no apartan la vista del otro grupo. Bryan sigue teniendo un ataque de risa, Ariel reprime su risa al ver a Bryan, Hitomi y Kyoichi también miran a Bryan como si estuviera loco, pero de igual forma ríen. Hitomi sigue abrazando a Kyoichi y le besa la quijada, haciendo que él ladee la cabeza como si aquella muestra de cariño le hubiera causado cosquillas. Hitomi, al notar eso, le vuelve a besar la quijada, haciéndolo soltar una risita y que trate de detenerla, pero al parecer a la chica le gusta que el rubio sufra.

-Son unas ternuritas -dice Bryan, refiriéndose a los rubios, aplastando sus propias mejillas.

-Cierra la boca -dice Kyoichi, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sacando risas a todo el grupo.

-¿Ustedes están juntos? -pregunta Makoto, que no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Los mayores la miran, menos su hermano, que no quiere quitar las manos de su cara.

-No -dice Hitomi al mismo tiempo que sus amigos decían "sí".

-¿Lo están o no? -los colores adornan la cara de la rubia.

Hitomi no sabe qué responder, por lo que se oculta detrás de Kyoichi, que todavía no destapa su cara, la que quizás también tiene todos los colores por la vergüenza o por alguna otra razón.

-Los pollitos dicen "pio, pio, pio"... -tararea Ariel, evadiendo el tema, pero no evita que sus amigos lo escuchen y rompan en carcajadas. Es que el de rizos negros es infantil cuando quiere evadir algo.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos? -pregunta Makoto, sacando sus propias conclusiones debido a tantas tonteras para responder esa pregunta.

-Desde hace un mes -responde Hitomi con dificultad, Makoto la sigue mirando sospechosa. La rubia rueda los ojos-. Bien, casi dos meses.

-Y decían que no terminarían juntos -dice esta vez a su hermano, quien sólo destapó sus ojos.

-Nunca lo negué -responde el rubio, Makoto abre sus ojos sorprendida y se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Bueno... se ven lindos juntos -dice picarona, pero sincera, haciendo reír a todos por su tono de voz.

El color rojizo inunda las mejillas de Hitomi, y Kyoichi vuelve a cubrirse por completo la cara con sus pálidas manos mientras sus amigos ríen por la vergonzosa situación. Hitomi ríe por la actitud de su novio, ya que él no es el más atrevido de la relación, de hecho, lo describen como el más sumiso, y él tampoco demuestra lo contrario.

Kaede camina hacia ellos luego de bajar las escaleras y los queda mirando con curiosidad, Bryan se levanta y la abraza como si no hubiera un mañana, es que no la ha soltado más desde que supo que sería padre, y no quiere hacerle daño ni por el más mínimo error.

-Explíquenme, ¿por qué tanto griterío? -pregunta a todo el grupo tras separarse.

-Hitomi y Kyoichi están juntos -explica Makoto, pero Kade no parece asombrarse.

-Ah, sí, ya lo sabía.

-¿Somos los únicos que no lo sabían? -lloriquea Sho, haciendo reír a todos.

-Digamos que Rubius aprendió a mentir -se burla Bryan.

-Ni hablar -espeta Kyoichi, jalándole un mechón al estadounidense-, no vuelvo a mentir en toda mi fruta vida -Ariel y Bryan rompen en carcajadas, Hitomi sonríe reprimiendo una risa.


	18. Yakarta, Indonesia

Makoto, Sho y Kakeru están haciendo una tarea de matemáticas, en la que llevan horas desde que la empezaron. Kaede está en la cocina, comiendo en doble porción debido a sus antojos. Kenji estudia lo que le dejó su primo, ya que no tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar clases particulares, por lo que Kyoichi se sobreexige entre sus estudios y los de Kenji.

El rubio odiaba tener que ayudar a Kenji, todo le recordaba a Ayame. Las cosas eran distintas sin ella.

Sho deja el lápiz a un lado y se acuesta en la cama. Está cansado de tantas horas haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, en la que no dio frutos. Makoto y Kakeru lo miran con una gota en la nuca.

-¿No vas a seguir? -pregunta Makoto.

-¡Me rindo! -grita Sho.

-Uh, alguien va a reprobar -Sho la mira y enseguida se levanta, agarra el lápiz y vuelve a la tarea.

Kyoichi entra en la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta, choca con algo y todo se esparce por el suelo. El rubio mira a su hermana con cara amenazante.

-Lo sé, lo siento -se disculpa Makoto, recogiendo lo que se cayó, lo que eran juguetes que estaban guardados en algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Por qué estaba esa caja ahí? -pregunta Kyoichi sin quitar su gesto de amenaza.

-Mamá me pidió que sacara la caja, pero la dejé aquí -Kyoichi bufa y deja a Makoto recogiendo los juguetes-. Oye, ¿qué pasó con la caja de consoladores?

-Le tiré uno a Bryan frente a todos el otro día -responde simple Kyoichi. Su hermana y sus amigos lo miraron con cara de poker.

-¿No te trataron de gay? -pregunta Sho.

-Sí -los chicos lo miran esperando que agregara algo más-, a uno de ellos le quemé el cabello con las antorchas.

-Vas a ser mafioso cuando grande -dice Makoto con una gota en la nuca. Kyoichi la mira con cara de poker, pero luego la ignora.

Makoto termina de recoger los juguetes. Agarra la caja y sube las escaleras de la habitación, que dan al ático, el que es como el lugar secreto de los extraños hermanos Shido. Mientras Kyoichi revisa un cuaderno, se oye algo caer en el ático, seguido del grito de Makoto y una maldición.

-Excelente, no soy tan torpe ahora -dice Sho con orgullo. Kyoichi frunce el ceño sin mirarlo.

-Deja ahí, no importa -dice el rubio.

-Pero... -dice Makoto asomándose por la entrada del ático.

-La caja es pesada, por algo no pude abrir la puerta -Kyoichi cierra el cuaderno, sacando un papel de él.

-¿Biología? -pregunta Makoto.

-Me encantaría creer que no fuiste tú la que obligó a Hitomi a hacerse otra prueba, pero definitivamente debes ir al sanatorio -ironiza.

-Oye, engañaron a todos diciendo que no eran novios, ¿quién sabe qué más ocultan?

-Que no soy el violador del bosque antiguo -Sho y Kakeru ríen a carcajadas.

-¿Revisaste mi examen? -cambia de tema. El rubio rueda los ojos.

-¿Qué parte de "no lo he mirado" no entendiste? -Makoto sonríe inocente. El rubio rueda los ojos nuevamente y sale de la habitación.

-¡Usen protección!

-¡Vomitaré encima tuyo! -los tres rompen en carcajadas.

* * *

Bryan y Ariel están en el patio vacío. El estadounidense mueve sus pies con aburrimiento y el argentino está acostado en la banca al lado de la que Bryan está sentado, con los ojos cerrados y parecía que pensaba. Ambos están sumidos en un silencio ni muy cómodo ni muy incomodo, pero Bryan para romperlo, le tira a Ariel un gorro, despertándolo.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Ariel.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunta Bryan. Ariel lo mira fingiendo no entender-. No te hagas, te conozco.

-No pensaba en nada.

-Pensabas en el Rubius, ¿no? -Ariel suspira y lo ignora-. ¿Por qué terminaron? Se veían bien juntos.

-Por inseguridad, además, él amaba a Hitomi.

-Ariel, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Estaba celoso.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta el chico. Ariel no responde-. ¿Por Hitomi?

-Él siempre la amó.

-Aún así, él te quería -Ariel no lo mira, sigue en su mundo-, pero ya nada era lo mismo, y aunque te diga que no, tampoco se lo haces fácil, Kyoichi tiene ya muchos problemas y tendrá que cargar con ese peso toda su vida.

Ariel mira el techo sin saber qué decir. Bryan lo sigue mirando, esperando una respuesta, pero suelta un suspiro y decide hablar.

-Nunca te lo dijo, pero necesitaba desahogarse -comienza diciendo Bryan. Ariel lo mira, preparándose para lo que va a decir-. Cuando recuperó el habla después de que lo violaron, habló conmigo. Siempre pensé que ustedes volverían a estar juntos, sobre todo cuando lo besaste, pero luego me di cuenta de que no sería así. Y aunque no estaban juntos, y nunca volvería a ser así, me dijo que sintió que te había engañado.

-¿Él dijo eso? -Bryan asiente-. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Si ya habíamos terminado.

-Que hayan terminado no significa que te haya dejado de querer.

Ariel mira hacia arriba y ve a ambos rubios; Hitomi parece estar haciéndole cosquillas a Kyoichi, mientras él trata de apartarla. Bryan mira el mismo lugar y ambos sonríen, porque es la primera vez que los chicos parecen no preocuparse por sus problemas. Ariel sólo sonríe de ver a su rubio feliz.

* * *

-Riveras, entra -ordena la profe Natalie por décima vez desde que Axel salió de la sala por otra pelea infantil con el rubio.

-¡Oblíguenme! -grita bailando algo demasiado extraño para saber qué era. La profesora reprime una risa.

-Hombre, no cambias -dice Kyoichi con una gota en la nuca.

-Lo dice el que está a punto de arrojarme una silla.

En efecto, el rubio, que no se sabe de dónde sacó tanta fuerza para alzar una silla, sólo se sabe que sí era capaz de lanzarle la silla a su compañero de clase. Hitomi reprime una risa al ver esa escena.

Y para más remate, Makoto y sus amigos también veían a Axel como si estuviera loco, pero claro, estaban afuera, ni siquiera veían lo que estaba haciendo Kyoichi.

Definitivamente la sección D del último año era un grupo muy extraño.

Axel se aparta cuando aparece una silla voladora por la puerta que se estrella contra el piso, sobresaltando a los pequeños.

-¡Me quieres matar! -exclama Axel. Claro, aguantando una risa.

-No sería mala idea -dice el rubio saliendo del salón para recoger la silla.

-Esa educación que le das a tu hermana -se burla. Los chicos sueltan risas.

-¿Quién te dice cómo tengo que educarla? -espeta entre dientes y alzando la silla, amenazando con golpearlo. Axel hace una pose despavorida. Los chicos rompen en carcajadas.

-Estoy segura que mi hermano es de la mafia rusa -dice Makoto burlona.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé -se burla Axel.

-¿Qué pasa si tiro la silla desde el tercer piso? -dice el rubio. Axel lo mira con cara de poker.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes ideas descabelladas?

-Sí, muchas veces -todos rompen en carcajadas.

-¿La silla de la profe?

-No, la tuya -espeta el rubio volviendo a entrar a la sala.

-¡¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?!

Muy tarde; Kyoichi ya había sacado la silla de Axel y la tiró desde ahí, del tercer piso, con mochila y todo. Luego de eso, el rubio saltó del tercer piso y cayó como gato cuando Axel corrió hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Kyoichi era más rápido.

La profesora se asoma por la puerta a ver cómo los dos chicos corrían, o cómo Axel trataba de alcanzar al rubio aunque fuera rápido y el mexicano corría elevando los brazos cual avión. Hitomi también se asomó a ver el espectáculo.

Luego de un rato, el rubio perdió de vista al mexicano, demasiado lento por cierto. Por eso siempre tenía malas calificaciones cuando tenían que hacer el test de Naveta en educación física. Kyoichi sube las escaleras y todavía Axel no aparece. Los chicos no pueden parar de reír por lo que pasó.

-Al final no te alcanzó -dice Makoto sin dejar de reír, tanto que estaba roja, igual que sus amigos.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Axel aparece corriendo notoriamente cansado y se abalanza sobre Kyoichi.

-Suéltame -espeta Kyoichi al sentir los brazos de Axel en su cintura, cerrando los ojos y quedando estático en su lugar, de la misma forma que reaccionó cuando Taiga estaba con él. Hitomi nota eso y le pide que lo suelte.

Claro, Axel nunca se enteró lo que le hizo Taiga a Kyoichi, por eso no entendía por qué le molestaba que lo tocaran. Lentamente afloja el agarre hasta dejarlo libre. El rubio suelta el aire que retuvo en ese momento y abre los ojos. Hitomi lo atrae hacia ella y lo abraza protectora. Axel es el único que no entiende, ya que los pequeños se volvieron serios de repente.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada -susurra Hitomi en el oído de su novio.

Hitomi le contó lo sucedido cuando el rubio se calmó. Axel entendió la situación, de haberlo sabido, no lo habría hecho, nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerle daño a Kyoichi, de alguna forma u otra, era su mejor amigo. No quería volver al pasado, recordando todo lo que le hizo.

* * *

-Tenemos que viajar a Indonesia -dice Atsuko caminando hacia el salón y guardando cosas en una maleta. Sus hijos se asoman por la puerta-. El abuelo enfermó.

Makoto mira curiosa a su madre acomodando sus cosas en la maleta. Kyoichi está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión neutra.

Son las doce de la noche y en unas horas tienen clases. Por lo menos Makoto iba a estar cansada, pero Kyoichi estaría cansadísimo. La pelinegra no se había sacado el uniforme desde que salió del instituto, lo único que se sacó fueron los zapatos; Kyoichi, en cambio, vestía un pantalón negro, botines negros que también usaba para el instituto y una sudadera negra con capucha que tenía un diseño cuadrillé rojo y negro en el interior. El rubio enredaba los cordeles de la capucha entre sus dedos de esqueleto.

-El viaje es en unas horas -dice Makoto. Atsuko asiente.

-Será mejor que vayan arreglando sus cosas, no tendrán mucho tiempo para dormir -dice Atsuko para seguir guardando ropa, comida, entre otras cosas.

Los hermanos suben las escaleras en silencio; a veces el silencio en la casa era abrumador. Entran a la habitación, Makoto abre el armario mientras Kyoichi sube al ático a sacar unas maletas. La pelinegra saca algo de ropa, desvía su atención al escuchar algo impactar con el suelo. Resulta que Kyoichi no encuentra una mejor manera de hallar atajos y tiró las maletas.

-Ya veía que la casa se caía -bromea Makoto.

-No iba a bajar con esa cosa -espeta el rubio bajando las escaleras.

-¿Por cuántos días?

-Una semana, creo -Makoto sigue sacando cosas y dejándolas sobre su cama-. Deja ahí, yo sigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vas a estar cansada -Makoto hace un puchero, Kyoichi suelta una risita-. Yo haré todo, ve a dormir.

Makoto sonríe resignada, pero asiente y sale de la habitación para ir al baño mientras Kyoichi ordenaba las cosas. Cuando vuelve del baño luego de lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama, Kyoichi ya ha guardado casi todo. Todavía quedan unas cuantas cosas alrededor, regadas por el suelo.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Makoto. Kyoichi mira su reloj de cuero negro en su muñeca izquierda.

-La 1.10 -responde el rubio. Makoto lo queda mirando-. O la hora pasa muy rápido o te demoras mucho en el baño -Makoto ríe.

-Lo dices porque "eres hombre" -espeta imitando una voz "masculina".

-¿Quién se demora poco teniendo el pelo largo?

-Touché -ambos hermanos ríen.

Makoto se sienta en la cama, viendo cómo su hermano guarda las cosas en las maletas, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Piensa en todas las veces que lo ha visto caer y él se levantaba sin la ayuda de nadie; eso lo envidia un poco, ya que ella, cada vez que cae, siempre tiene a alguien al lado que la ayude a levantarse, cuando su hermano lo ha hecho solo, pese a que hubiera mucha gente que lo quería.

-¿No dormirás? -la voz de Kyoichi la saca de sus pensamientos-. Partimos temprano.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué? -Makoto sonríe.

-En todo esto -el rubio la mira sin entender-. ¿Cómo hiciste para soportar tantos golpes? -Kyoichi suspira.

-Yo no lo llamaría "soportar", diría que fue suerte -dice mientras se sienta al lado de su hermana-. Está bien, después de varios años, uno se acostumbra a los golpes, pero a pesar de eso, varias veces estuve a punto de morir.

Makoto recuerda todas las veces que su hermano paró en el hospital, por miles de razones: lesiones, enfermedades, intentos de suicidio, hemorragias, intoxicación, entre otras. Su hermano tiene razón, fue suerte, pero sin embargo, él también fue muy valiente.

-¿Crees que algún día estaré como tú? -pregunta Makoto.

-No sé qué responder a eso, nada es imposible -dice su hermano. La pelinegra baja la cabeza-, pero no dejaré que algo te pase; si quieren golpear a alguien, que me golpeen a mí.

La pelinegra mira cómo el rubio aprieta sus puños, no es nada fácil ver a tu hermana, por quien sufriste para que a ella no le pasara nada, siendo golpeada por gente que la idolatraba. Makoto abraza a su hermano, tiene una contextura tan delgada que incluso llega a tocarse los codos con las manos al rodearlo, y aunque el chico estaba más tranquilo últimamente, ya que sus padres no la cargaron con ellos, no había cambiado.

Makoto bosteza luego de un rato, Kyoichi la suelta indicándole que debería dormir, y efectivamente, la chica se ve cansada.

-Ve a dormir, yo debo seguir ordenando -dice el rubio cuando su hermana se cubre con las mantas. Está a punto de levantarse, pero Makoto lo tiene agarrado de la mano.

-Quédate conmigo -pide Makoto ya adormilada. El rubio sonríe y se acuesta a su lado hasta que la chica se queda dormida.

* * *

La pelinegra despierta sola en la mañana, cuando todavía está oscuro a las 6. Escucha ruidos que provienen del primer piso, pero no es nada comparado a los que escuchaba cuando habían peleas.

Se sienta en la cama y ve las maletas cerradas. La cama de Kyoichi está deshecha, pero ordenada. Pensó que se había desvelado, aunque duda que, aunque su hermano tuviera problemas para dormir, pudiera soportar varios días desvelándose. Está segura que él duerme, pero pocas veces.

El rubio entra en la habitación. Makoto sonríe al verlo, y cuando está cerca, se lanza a sus brazos, aspirando su aroma. Siente sus manos posarse sobre su cabeza mientras le devuelve el abrazo.

Luego de un rato, se separan y Makoto va a darse una ducha. En unas horas, partirían a Indonesia. Kyoichi fue con su prima, que estaba muy nerviosa ya que volvería a ver a su madre después de un mes de la muerte de su hermana, y no era lo peor; no sabe cómo reaccionará al verla embarazada.

-¿Y si me pide abortar? -pregunta nerviosa, con los ojos cristalinos.

Sayaka es una madre tolerable, pero éso no es un tema que pudiera sobrellevar así de fácil. Y la madre de su primo la había ignorado, después de todo, no le interesaba lo que hicieran.

-Entonces perderías tu oportunidad de tener un hijo -dice Kyoichi. Kaede lo mira-. ¿Qué prefieres: tener un hijo ahora cuando no sabes qué pasará mañana o destrozar a Bryan quedando estéril?

Kaede asiente; quiere tener al bebé. Traga saliva, nerviosa, pero quiere correr el riesgo.

-No le des en el gusto; veinte años tampoco es la mejor edad para tener un bebé -le dice.

Su prima sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. El embarazo la tiene bastante sensible. Abraza al rubio con fuerza, él le devuelve el abrazo.

Un carraspeo los separa y ven a Makoto apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos divertida.

-¿Me puedo unir a su abrazo? -pregunta. Ambos rubios ríen.

Entre los tres se abrazan como los locos que son. Más tarde, se une Kenji, lo que desata las risas de los mayores.

* * *

Son las doce del mediodía cuando aterrizan en el aeropuerto de Yakarta, Indonesia. Los padres de Kyoichi y Makoto van a buscar e equipaje mientras éstos con sus primos esperan sentados en las sillas del lugar. Total, se demorarían un buen rato en volver.

Makoto está sentada al lado de Kenji. A dos sillas, está Kaede. Los tres esperan a los padres y al rubio, que fue a comprarle algo de comer a su prima, que ya había despertado con antojos desde que salieron de Tokyo.

Kaede tamborileaba sus muslos mientras Makoto jugaba _Dumb Ways to Die_ en el celular de Kyoichi. Kenji leía _El principito _con la bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su cara, pues hace un frío de invierno y afuera el clima está nuboso. Todavía tienen que esperar a Isamu, que los iría a buscar.

Kyoichi vuelve con un paquete de galletas y un vaso de té, se sienta entre su hermana y su prima. Kaede recibe el vaso a duras penas, ya que el frío la inmoviliza, pero repara en que Kyoichi tiene los labios morados, la nariz enrojecida y sus manos huesudas no dejan de temblar sobre sus rodillas. Le ofrece un sorbo de té, a lo que éste niega.

-Vamos, te estás congelando -insiste.

-Estoy bien -dice Kyoichi, aunque el frío le dificulta hablar, por lo que le salió como un murmullo.

-Kyoichi, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? -vuelve a insistir-. Y el chocolate no cuenta cuando te da alergia -dice para hacerlo reír, lo que logró-. Sólo un sorbo, aunque no superarás a los del _Titanic_ cuando mueras por hipotermia -ambos ríen y Kyoichi accede resignado, sólo así recupera un poco los colores.

Atsuko y Daisuke regresan y los chicos se levantan para caminar hacia la salida, donde ya estaba esperando el padre de Kaede y Kenji. Isamu sonríe al ver a sus niños, pero repara en el vientre de su hija mayor cuando ya están al frente y la abraza cariñoso. Le susurra lo orgulloso que está de ella, ya que no pasa mucho tiempo con ella, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle por darle un nieto.

Luego de un rato, todos se suben a la camioneta. Isamu les dice a los chicos que será un viaje largo, ya que los abuelos viven en un campo a las afueras de Yakarta.

* * *

Hitomi está con Ariel y Bryan como siempre. Esa mañana, no recibió mensajes de Kyoichi, supuso que estaría viajando, por lo que ella le mandó un mensaje. Todavía no recibía respuesta, pero ella es paciente.

-Era desplazamiento y tiempo, ¿dónde tenías la cabeza, Bryan? -regaña Ariel a su amigo, agitando un examen del mismo.

-En que Kaede no me ha llamado, ni un mensaje -Bryan estaba impaciente.

-Bryan, piensa que es Yakarta, un viaje cansa aunque sea corto -interviene Hitomi-, y Yakarta no queda muy cerca, además, está embarazada, deja que descanse.

-¿Cómo estás tan tranquila?, ¿te ha contestado?

-Creo que soy el único solterón aguafiestas -dice Ariel con expresión neutra, lo que saca carcajadas a sus amigos.

Suena la campana y los tres se van a sus salones correspondientes. Ariel y Bryan tenían clase de Química; Hitomi tenía Castellano.

En los últimos días, la profesora Natalie se había comportado extraño. Veía a su novio con otros ojos, como si tuviera miedo. Al parecer, ella era la única que lo notaba.

Al final de la clase, Hitomi queda última por guardar sus cosas. La profesora Natalie escribe algo en el libro y lo cierra, evitando contacto visual con su rubia alumna. Sin embargo, cuando parece que ella va a salir, la llama.

-Hitomi, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro -responde la chica, luego de un rato, algo desconfiada.

-Bien -comienza la profesora-. Eres la novia de Shido, ¿no? -Hitomi asiente-. ¿Sabes todo lo que ha hecho y lo que está pasando ahora?

-¿Lo de los ataques terroristas y que está sacando notas que nunca ha sacado en su vida? Sí, lo sé. Él no tiene secretos conmigo.

-Pero lo puede perjudicar.

-Kyoichi es muy precavido para dejar pruebas, por eso es fácil creer que fue alguien más -dice la rubia-. Y sobre sus notas, es el último año, profe, por una vez en su vida que saque bajas notas. También me preocupa, y no crea que a él no le afecta, porque tiene una madre que hasta podría venderlo a un proxeneta.

Natalie se queda callada, y Hitomi toma eso como una señal de continuar.

-Hay gente que hace cosas peores.

-No creo que superen todo lo que Shido ha hecho, pudo matar a alguien -dice la profesora.

-Bien, mire -carraspea-. Se supone que debiera decirlo él, pero al parecer no lo hará, y aunque esto no es asunto mío, prefiero que lo sepa.

-¿El qué?

-Taiga Samejima, sección B -responde-. Hace dos meses, cuando Kyoichi no habló por semanas, ¿recuerda? -Natalie asiente-. Ocurrió algo que creo que es peor que todo lo que él hizo; Taiga abusó de Kyoichi en las duchas del gimnasio.

La profesora abre los ojos completamente sorprendida. No podía creer que uno de sus alumnos haya sido violado, esperaba que Hitomi le dijera que todo era una broma. Sin embargo, en el rostro de la rubia no había rastros de estar bromeando.

-Tenía que decirlo, él no puede andar por la vida fingiendo que nada pasa; puede reír y todo, pero la marca sigue ahí, y lo peor de todo es que no es el único que sufre; su hermana también está siendo maltratada por sus padres, sobre todo por su madre.

Dicho ésto, sale del salón, dejando a una perpleja profesora Natalie en su lugar.


	19. Crisis

Habían pasado tres días desde que los Shido viajaron a Indonesia. El abuelo y padre de Atsuko murió esa mañana.

Kyoichi decidió salir a tomar aire, se sentó al borde de la piscina y veía su reflejo moverse por las ondas del agua. Makoto estaba sentada en el balcón. Kaede y Kenji estaban en el comedor, asimilando lo ocurrido. Los adultos se encargaban del difunto anciano. Atsuko, Sayaka y su madre lloraban a lágrima viva, aunque Atsuko era más indiferente con el tema.

Luego de un rato, todos van a comer. Sayaka ayuda a caminar a su madre. Ella no se había tomado muy bien la noticia de su hija embarazada, pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando iban a empezar a desayunar, sin esperar a los hermanos Shido, Makoto llega corriendo desesperada.

-Kyoichi se lanzó a la piscina -fue lo único que dijo antes de que todos corrieran a ver al rubio.

Sayaka fue la primera en llegar y logró ver una gran mancha en el agua. Sin pensar dos veces, se tiró a la piscina con el objetivo de sacar a su sobrino de ahí, y evitar su muerte como las otras veces que trató de ahogarse en ese lugar. Con ayuda de Isamu, sacaron a un inconsciente Kyoichi de la piscina y lo depositaron en el suelo de piedra. Lo voltearon para botar el agua que tragó y sólo eso bastó para que empezara a toser descontrolado mientras su hermana le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Sus padres no hicieron más que mirarlo despectivos. Kyoichi era muy sensible cuando moría un ser querido, y prácticamente había que tenerlo vigilado para que no hiciera estupideces, si incluso hasta hace unos meses, todo iba bien.

Cuando murió Haruka, pese a que quería que muriera, le dio una crisis, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y casi se arrancó el cabello.

* * *

Hitomi salió del baño y agarró el teléfono cuando éste empezó a sonar. Le pareció raro que Makoto la llamara, pero aún así contestó.

-Lo hizo otra vez -la voz de Makoto se oía quebrada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó preocupada, pensó que se trataba de Kyoichi.

-Kyoichi -respondió la pelinegra y soltó un suspiro, le costaba trabajo decirlo-... el abuelo murió esta mañana y trató de suicidarse otra vez.

La rubia se cubrió la boca de la impresión, incapaz de creer que lo volvió a hacer, si hace una horas estaba bien, pero era consciente que Kyoichi, aunque al principio tomaba todo con calma, cuando se le moría alguien, tenía crisis nerviosas y podía intentar suicidarse. Pero aunque hace mucho que no lo hacía, los cortes no desaparecieron de sus brazos y piernas.

-Lamento lo de tu abuelo -dijo cuando se calmó-. ¿Estás bien?, ¿cómo está Kyoichi?

-Yo estoy bien, mi hermano... bueno, él está descansando, ¿quieres hablar con él?

-¿Se puede? Tiene que descansar.

-Está bien, además, deberías hablar con él.

Escuchó cómo Makoto se alejaba del teléfono y se lo entregaba a otra persona, su novio.

-Eres un idiota -lo regaño-. Maldito, me preocupaste.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya lo dijiste tú -la voz de su novio se notaba cansada.

-¿Por qué, Kyoichi?, ¿qué te pasó?

-No sé, de repente pensé en ahogarme.

-Otra vez la piscina -se quejó. Suspiró y se quedó un momento en silencio y al parecer Kyoichi quería lo mismo porque no habló-. No hagas tonteras, ¿sí? Te prohíbo morir en Indonesia -oyó una débil risita en la otra línea.

-Última vez -prometió.

-Mucho mejor -sonrió, y aunque no lo veía, sabía que también estaba sonriendo-. Te amo.

-Yo también -y colgaron.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, agarró su bolsa y salió de su casa, ignorando a la parejita feliz, ignorando el saludo del hombre. Simplemente salió de la casa y caminó hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegó, sólo Ariel estaba ahí. Bryan aún no llegaba. Se acercó a él y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos, el argentino respondió con una risa.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Sólo pensaba -respondió Ariel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En qué?

-En muchas cosas -se calló de golpe-. ¿Has hablado con Kyoichi?

-Ahora en la mañana, me llamó Makoto y hablé con él.

-Con Makoto -Ariel frunció el ceño, algo no olía bien-. ¿Qué pasó? -Hitomi suspiró.

-Su abuelo murió esta mañana, y Kyoichi sufrió una crisis nerviosa y trató de ahogarse en la piscina.

-Kyoichi es muy sensible cuando muere alguien -Hitomi asintió, mirando el suelo de cemento-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Kyoichi y tú...? -le costaba formular la pregunta.

-¿Si fuimos novios alguna vez? A los quince años, el año pasado, duramos seis meses y luego terminamos porque éramos más amigos que novios.

-Y ahora volvieron a darse una oportunidad -la miró-. Debes ser muy afortunada, muchas chicas quisieran ser su novia, pero tú estuviste para él desde que se conocieron, ya era lógico que algún día estarían juntos.

-Y viceversa -respondió.

Sonó el timbre y ambos fueron a sus salones. Bryan no había llegado; o llegaba tarde; o no llegaba. Hitomi tenía Italiano y Ariel tenía Literatura.

Las dos horas pasaron volando y Hitomi buscó a Ariel. Éste salió mirando su celular y luego se lo puso al oído. Miró a Hitomi y la saludó con la mano, luego ambos bajaron al primer piso.

-¡Pinche Bryan, ¿dónde caca estás?! -gritó Ariel al teléfono. Hitomi rió por su extraño vocabulario, llegaba a parecerse a su novio con esa actitud.

-Viejo, hoy no voy -respondió Bryan en la otra línea.

-¿En serio? Pensé que viniste y no te vi -dijo sarcástico.

Sí, realmente se le había pegado el humor de Kyoichi.

-¿Fuiste de parranda? -frunció el ceño.

-¡No, idiota, estoy resfriado! -gritó Bryan.

-¡No me digas idiota, pedazo de playa!

-Ya, basta, se parecen a Kyoichi cuando se golpea en la cabeza mientras ustedes imitan a esas patéticas ardillas cantando _La cucaracha_ -intervino Hitomi, quitándole el celular a Ariel-. Bryan zopenco, ¿qué mierda pasó contigo? Y no me digas que te capturó un ovni.

-Claro que no, me resfrié.

-Te dije que no bebieras té helado en las mañanas.

-Lo sé, y resulta gracioso porque tú eres como una mamá, Kyoichi es el papá, y con Ariel somos sus hermosos hijos -Hitomi se sonrojó.

-Deja de decir idioteces, no lo hemos hecho, además, si tuviera hijos como ustedes, ten por seguro que los daría en adopción -bromeó antes de devolverle el celular a Ariel.

-Bryan -dijo Ariel.

-Vayan a un hotel y ahí tienen cuchi cuchi -dijo Bryan. Ariel hizo una mueca rara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ariel? Eso iba para Hitomi, lo siento. Ahora, déjame descansar, me duele la cabeza. Como sea, nos vemos, par de inútiles -y colgó.

-Bryan dijo que vayan a un hotel a tener cuchi cuchi -dijo Ariel a Hitomi.

-Hey, que él lo haya hecho no significa que yo también deba hacerlo -rezongó la rubia.

-¿No lo han hecho?

-No, ¿qué clase de persona crees que es Kyoichi?

-Es cierto -dijo Ariel, frunciendo el ceño por las estupideces que dijo Bryan.

* * *

Sayaka tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, abrió y se encontró con su sobrino aún acostado en la cama.

Estaba mirando la ventana, y ya se había cambiado de ropa; de no ser por su cabello rubio y su piel cadavérica, podría hacerse pasar por una sombra con sus pantalones negros y una sudadera negra encima de una remera del mismo color, hasta los calcetines que cubrían sus delgados pies. Algunos mechones de su cabello aún húmedo reposaban sobre su hombro izquierdo, formándosele unas leves ondas al secarse. El relicario de Ayame reposaba sobre su pecho; en la piscina se le había caído, pero Sayaka se encargó de recogerlo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sólo así el rubio le puso toda su atención.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Sayaka.

-Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza -respondió Kyoichi.

-Estoy segura que no querías hacerlo -afirmó-. Tus ojos no tienen ese brillo de tristeza que tenías antes, por lo menos no tan marcado, se nota que Hitomi te hace feliz -él la miró extrañado-. Tu hermana me dijo que son novios.

-Aún así, ganas no me faltan -dijo refiriéndose al intento de suicidio-. Llevamos dos meses, por cierto.

-Supongo que...

-Últimamente todos creen que ya lo hicimos -dijo apartando la vista, volviendo a situarla en la ventana-. Me violaron, sería ridículo creer que ya dimos el siguiente paso.

-Se nota que esa chica te ama, ¿tú lo haces? -el rubio la miró neutral y asintió, pero eso no convenció a Sayaka-. ¿Seguro?

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-Pero no me refiero a amistad.

-Exacto.

Por lo menos, ella sonrió feliz de que su sobrino estuviera con alguien que lo soportara y le sacara sonrisas, no como había resultado cuando estaba con Ariel.

El argentino, después de un mes de relación, se volvió muy posesivo y no le daba espacio al rubio, y cuando Kyoichi terminó con Ariel, éste último se puso furioso, le escupió un montón de cosas hirientes y el rubio respondió dándole una bofetada y le dijo que era un puto.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Kyoichi, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Se ve que no te tomaste muy bien lo de que Kade esté embarazada.

-Quince años y ya anda de ofrecida -espetó Sayaka.

-Y así como insultas a tu hija, sabrás que pasará por alto lo que le digas, tú no puedes elegir lo que ella quiere -Sayaka lo miró a los ojos, sabía que eso pasaría.

* * *

Sin duda, fue la peor semana para los Shido. El viaje a Indonesia terminó en tragedia; tres días después de la muerte del abuelo, murió la abuela de un paro cardíaco. Eso fue el detonante que destruyó a la familia.

Con otra crisis nerviosa, Kyoichi rompió una pared, casi todas las ventanas de la casa, entre otras cosas. Esta vez, no intentó suicidarse, pero sí terminó con heridas causadas por los vidrios rotos.

Tres días después, volvieron a Japón, con Sayaka. Su esposo Isamu se quedó en Indonesia por un tiempo, luego volvería a la guerra. El funeral de ambos ancianos había sido el mismo día en que murió la mujer, los enterraron juntos.

Apenas llegaron a su casa, Makoto corrió escaleras arriba. Kyoichi, conociéndola, corrió tras ella y la encontró en un rincón de su amplia habitación, con el cuchillo que él usaba en sus manos, a punto de hacerse un corte vertical. Logró lanzar el cuchillo lejos de ella y Makoto quiso golpearlo, pero terminó acurrucándose en sus brazos. Kaede y su madre entraron a la habitación y se quedaron viendo la escena con lástima.

Ninguno quiso ir al instituto lo que quedaba de la semana, y cuando volvieron, todos sus amigos los recibieron con abrazos.

Todo estaba tan cambiado desde la muerte de los abuelos que Atsuko volvió a ser la de antes; volvió a golpear a sus hijos. Daisuke se mostraba impasible. Y Kyoichi terminó con una mano lesionada al rodar por las escaleras.

-Sí que están cambiados -dijo Ariel.

-El otro día trató de apuñalarlo -explicó Kaede-, le hizo un corte en el brazo, pero él se lo devolvió en el muslo.

-¿Cómo tomó tu madre lo del embarazo, Kaede? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Ya no me habla, y no me importa -respondió la susodicha-. No estuvo conmigo cuando la necesité, en vez de eso, decidió escapar a otro país por perder a su hija, cuando tiene dos hijos y uno es sordomudo.

-Nos perdimos de muchas cosas en la semana que se fueron -dijo Bryan, que abrazaba a su novia.

Makoto estaba abrazada a su hermano, sentada en su regazo y ocultando su rostro en su cuello; no quería pensar que un día de ésos, Atsuko perdiera totalmente la cordura y le hiciera algún daño irreparable a Kyoichi, su único hermano y el que había sufrido por defenderla. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

La mano vendada de Kyoichi tocó su mejilla. Ahí se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando. Miró los ojos esmeralda de su hermano a través de las lágrimas, él tenía una mirada preocupada.

-¿Han hablado con alguien? -preguntó Hitomi, mirando a Makoto. Su novio la miró y frunció la boca por la incomodidad.

-Ya lo hemos intentado, por eso trató de apuñalarme -respondió.

-¿Y los vecinos? -preguntó Ariel.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Creo que los únicos vecinos que realmente se preocupan son Natsuko y su madre -intervino Sho, que hasta el momento, no quiso decir nada.

Natsuko era una chica de la misma edad que Kyoichi, se podría decir que eran amigos, pero en realidad no hablaban mucho. La chica gustaba del rubio, pero nunca se lo dijo. Vivía con su madre y eran las únicas vecinas con las que había algo de confianza. Esa chica había llegado a ese vecindario tras la muerte de su hermana mayor, que se había suicidado por culpa de su padre.

-Pero ellas no se quieren meter en líos con Atsuko -dijo Kakeru.

-De cualquier forma u otra, alguien tendrá que hacerlo -dijo Hitomi, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

Makoto volvió temprano del instituto, acompañada de sus amigos, porque no querían que algo le pasara. Por suerte, no había nadie en casa, salvo por sus primos.

Llegó la noche y ni su hermano ni sus padres regresaban. La pelinegra rogaba porque no le pasara nada a Kyoichi. Él había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en el instituto, lo que significaba que debía volver con sus padres.

Escuchó el motor de un auto y todos se pusieron alerta. Miraron por la ventana y se estaba estacionando el auto. Makoto salió de la habitación al oír la puerta de entrada abrirse, todos la siguieron. Kyoichi entró y miró a su hermana y Sho, Kakeru y Gabu detrás de ella.

-Anda a acostarte, viene enojada -ordenó el rubio.

Makoto sabía lo que significaba que su madre estuviera enojada. Dudó si hacerle caso, pero terminó accediendo. Volvieron a la habitación y desde ahí escucharon los gritos de furia de Atsuko.

Reconocieron los pasos de Daisuke subiendo la escalera, pero no entró a la habitación, sólo pasó de largo, entrando a la que compartía con Atsuko. No supo en qué momento apareció la rubia mujer en su habitación y la agarró de la remera, postrándola contra la pared. Sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo.

Volteó a duras penas hacia la puerta para ver a su hermano. El rubio tenía mechones de su rubio cabello teñidos de rojo y estaba despeinado, un moretón en su pómulo, el labio roto y una gota de sangre rodó por el lateral derecho de su rostro.

La mujer la soltó y desapareció con Kyoichi. Entre ellos se miraron y salieron de la habitación para correr a las escaleras y ver al rubio rodar por ellas tras caer del segundo piso. No fue una alta caída, pero sí dolorosa. Los chicos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente para comprobar que estaba bien, y de un momento a otro, la cabeza de Makoto chocó contra el pasamanos de madera. Atsuko rompió una lámpara al golpearla.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, alguien tiró la puerta abajo y aparecieron unos policías, que inmovilizaron a Atsuko con un electroshock y luego la esposaron. Cuando se la llevaron a la patrulla, Makoto con todas sus fuerzas, se acercó a su hermano inconsciente.

Sayaka bajó las escaleras con un teléfono en la mano, lo que significaba que ella había llamado a la policía. Al rato, llegó una ambulancia para llevarse a Kyoichi al hospital. Makoto fue con él, pese a que su tía le dijera que debía quedarse en casa. Sayaka la acompañó.

Llegaron al hospital y los paramédicos se llevaron al rubio. Makoto y Sayaka se quedaron afuera. Los chicos llegaron después con Daisuke. Hasta Hitomi se había enterado de lo que pasó y corrió al hospital.

Makoto estaba tan desesperada por lo que pasó, por miedo a una herida grave o que llevara a la muerte, que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse. Como obvio, no resultó. Hitomi la llevó a la cafetería, ya que no había comido nada desde la tarde.

Luego de un rato, un médico salió de la habitación, llamando por el nombre de Kyoichi a sus familiares o cercanos. Makoto se levantó temerosa, pero se tranquilizó cuando dijo que su hermano estaba fuera de peligro, y que los daños no fueron graves. También le dijo que tenía un hermano muy valiente.

Lo bueno de que su hermano hubiera pasado tantas veces por ese hospital era que varios médicos reconocían a la familia Shido, por lo que había una especie de confianza entre los médicos y los hermanos Shido.

Sayaka quiso que entrara Makoto primero, ella y sus amigos eran los más preocupados por su salud. Hitomi seguía en la cafetería. Makoto se asomó por la puerta y entró con más seguridad al ver a Kyoichi despierto, con su vista esmeralda en el techo y su cabello de oro, aún con tonos rojizos, desparramado por la almohada, destacando entre todo el conjunto blanco de la cama. Al sentir la presencia de su hermana, volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. A la pelinegra se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas y se acercó a abrazarlo con delicadeza.

-Te ves terrible -dijo Makoto, sacándole una pequeña risa a Kyoichi.

-Todavía me duele la cabeza -dijo el rubio. Makoto rió y presionó sus labios contra su frente.

-Estuvo desesperada por noticias todo este tiempo -dijo Sho, con una sonrisa al verlo bien, que le contagió su sonrisa-. Se nota que se quieren.

Makoto sollozaba, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Kyoichi, quien, al notarlo, le daba caricias en la cabeza y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Al rato después, entró Hitomi, que también sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él. Makoto se hizo a un lado para darle espacio. Hitomi besó suavemente los finos labios del rubio, porque no quería que se esforzara.

-¿Cómo está esa cabeza? -preguntó al ver las mechas rojas.

-Casi me la arranca -respondió Kyoichi, haciendo reír a todos en la habitación.

-Tonto -dijo Hitomi, sonriendo mientras daba cortos besos en sus labios.

-Hacen bonita pareja -dijo Gabu, sentado en un sillón a un rincón de la habitación, sacándoles risas a todos.


	20. Amigos y familia

Makoto había ido a visitar a su hermano al hospital después de la escuela. El rubio llevaba tres días internado, debía quedarse una semana hasta que sus heridas sanaran. Pese a que no fueran tan graves, eran difíciles de tratar.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio, acostado en su cama como todas las veces que lo había visitado en esos tres días que pasaron, con la vista en el techo, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó a ver a la pelinegra y sonrió. A Makoto se le contagió la sonrisa y se acercó a él para besarle su frente, justo en el moretón que le había salido al caer por las escaleras. Kyoichi soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, que le sacó una risa a su hermanita, y él sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Makoto, acariciando con cuidado su cabello, justo donde su madre había tironeado, con tal de que no sintiera dolor.

-Me duele la cabeza como los cojones -se quejó el rubio. Makoto rió.

-El karma -se burló Makoto, besando su cuello para causarle cosquillas.

-Tonta -reía tratando de apartarla, pero Makoto seguía molestándolo.

Cuando por fin paró, el rubio como pudo empezó a picar el abdomen de su hermana para hacerle lo mismo. Makoto reía sin control, pero no se apartaba porque quería estar cerca de él. Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la pelinegra se sentó en la cama para abrazarlo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Te extraño -admitió Makoto, con su cabeza en el pecho plano de Kyoichi, escuchando su corazón latir con calma. Lo miró a los ojos y notó su mirada seria-. No es lo mismo cuando no estás en casa o en el instituto -el rubio sonrió.

-Tendrás que luchar muy duro para deshacerte de mí -bromeó Kyoichi, apretándole suavemente su nariz, sacándole una risa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Hitomi, quien al verlos, sonrió y a los hermanos les contagió la sonrisa. Se acercó al mayor de los dos y besó sus labios. Makoto sonrió al ver esa escena.

-¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? -preguntó sobre sus labios. Él sonrió y se volvieron a besar-. En unos días estarás como nuevo -dijo al separarse.

-Los chicos estaban de muerte -recordó Makoto a todo el grupo de amigos.

-Sí, Ariel hizo una patética imitación de "El grito".

-¿Qué? -preguntó el rubio, riendo.

-Siempre hace locuras, lo sé -dijo Hitomi-, pero piensa que tú eres mala influencia y les contagiaste tu humor sarcástico y locuras -los hermanos rieron.

-No sé si reír o llorar.

-Tómalo como quieras -se acercó a su rostro y lo volvió a besar.

Ambas mujeres siguieron contándole todo lo que pasó en los días que se ausentó. En eso, cierta persona llegó a su mente.

-Díganme -llamó la atención de ambas-, ¿qué pasó con Atsuko?

-No ha ido estos días -admitió Hitomi-. Logró salir de la cárcel, pagaron su fianza, pero no sé el porqué de su ausencia.

-Estos días ha pasado encerrada en su habitación -dijo Makoto. Los mayores la miraron.

El rubio sólo acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de su hermanita. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila. Kyoichi salió del hospital y al notar el silencio sepulcral de la casa, nadie quiso acercarse a la habitación del matrimonio Shido. Por lo menos, la habitación de Atsuko, ya que Daisuke o dormía en el sillón o dormía en la habitación de visitas, ya que tampoco quería acercarse a ella.

El ambiente del instituto también era tenso. Claro, todos se enteraron de lo que pasó entre Atsuko y Kyoichi, de modo que al rubio también lo miraban con algo de miedo. No era normal que ambos parientes rubios se ausentaran después de un problema, menos cuando Kyoichi aparecía y Atsuko no volvía aún.

Así fue por dos semanas, hasta que Atsuko apareció con una cara de perro rabioso y el silencio se formó, como si el eco de una gota cayendo contra el piso del baño rompiera ese silencio. Atsuko miró a su hijo unos segundos, él le devolvió la mirada. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ninguno la apartaba, si ella quería guerra, guerra tendría. Kyoichi no le tenía miedo.

Luego de un rato, Atsuko empezó a caminar, resignada de que el rubio no se sintiera intimidado, aunque tampoco le sorprendía; si tuvo el coraje de enfrentarla para terminar rodando por las escaleras, también tendría el coraje para pelear con ella de nuevo, incluso si se trataba de defender a su hermana.

Cuando desapareció al entrar a la sala de profesores, poco a poco el ruido volvía, pero todas las voces hablaban de lo aterrador que resultaba el regreso de Atsuko Mirai.

-¿No ha hecho nada aún? -preguntó Hitomi, aún mirando hacia donde desapareció la rubia mujer. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Pues... -empezó diciendo Kyoichi, mirando a su hermana algo incómodo. Si había algo que odiaba era contarle cosas que preocupaban a su novia y mejor amiga, que lo miró como esperando una respuesta. Evitó la mirada de la rubia platinada, pero al sentir que agarraba su mano derecha, no tuvo más opción que decirle- en la mañana quiso hacerme algo, no lo hizo porque vio a Makoto.

-¿No hizo nada por Makoto? -inquirió Ariel con extrañeza.

-Fue raro, fue como si volviera a ser la misma de antes -agregó Makoto.

-Antes de que empezara a golpearte, la madre que tenía favoritismo -dijo Hitomi, y miró a su novio esperando que dijera algo más, pero el rubio seguía evitando su mirada-. ¿Podemos hablar?

A todos les pareció extraño eso, no hizo falta una respuesta positiva o negativa, total, ambos rubios se conocían tan bien que con una simple mirada determinaban una respuesta.

Hitomi se levantó sin soltar la mano de Kyoichi, y éste la siguió. Después de todo, si iban a hablar, necesitaban privacidad, habían cosas que no necesitaban que todo el mundo supiera. Lejos de la vista de sus amigos, ambos se sentaron en una banca. Hitomi con las piernas cruzadas esperaba que el rubio emitiera alguna palabra, pero él se mordía el labio inferior, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba tenso.

-Muéstrame tus brazos -empezó Hitomi. Kyoichi no se atrevía a mirarla-. Lo hiciste, ¿no?

El rubio suspiró. Ella al ver lo tenso que estaba, relajó un poco su expresión y subió la manga del suéter de su novio. Notó el vendaje ya sucio por la sangre. Desató el pedazo de tela y vio tres cortes que parecían profundos. O al menos no tanto, pero tal vez sí había pasado con fuerza la cuchilla para causar una herida dolorosa y que demoraría semanas en desaparecer.

-¿Makoto lo sabe? -preguntó.

-No creo -dijo Kyoichi-. Fue con la navaja barbera de mi papá -aún no se atrevía a mirarla. Hitomi sabía que la evitaba, por lo que lo tomó del mentón y lo volteó con tal de que la mirara.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí? -Kyoichi asintió con dificultad-. Entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste desde un comienzo?

-Porque sé cómo te pones -respondió Kyoichi, esta vez la miró a los ojos. Hitomi lo miraba con preocupación-. Debo ser un asco como persona.

-Pues nadie es perfecto -dijo la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, que le contagió al rubio-. Te amo, incluso con tus cortes -sonrió con más seguridad. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y duradero, nada apresurado, que acabó cuando les hizo falta el oxígeno, pero aún así, Hitomi daba besos cortos en los labios de su novio y mordía su labio inferior, lo que sacaba sus risas y se volvían a besar. Cuando se separaron completamente, la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoichi.

-Pensar que esto empezó cuando murió mi mamá -rompió el silencio Hitomi. Su novio la escuchaba con atención, desde la primera palabra hasta que soltó un suspiro-. Ella habría sido la más contenta con lo nuestro.

Kyoichi sabía que la muerte de la madre de Hitomi le seguía afectando a su novia, lo que era lógico; era su madre, una madre no es reemplazable. Sin embargo, él se esforzaba por no mencionar siquiera su nombre para no incomodarla, pero si Hitomi quería hablar sobre ella, él ponía toda su atención en el tema.

-Suponía que algún día acabaríamos siendo novios, yo estaba deprimida porque pensé que nunca pasaría -recordó la rubia platinada. Levantó la cabeza para mirar los orbes esmeralda de Kyoichi-. Disimulabas muy bien.

-Hasta que pasó a los catorce -recordó el rubio. Hitomi asintió.

-Mi mamá murió antes de eso -su voz se quebró al terminar la frase-. Ni siquiera se enteró.

-De seguro lo supo -trató de subirle el ánimo-. Tal vez no de la forma que querías que supiera, pero lo sabía.

La rubia platinada abrazó a su novio, a éste no le importó si lo mojaba con sus lágrimas. De eso se trataba una amistad; cada uno tenía sus defectos, pero estaban tan acostumbrados que esos defectos ya no eran defectos, tampoco virtudes, sólo una forma de ser y habían aprendido a convivir con eso.

El resto de sus amigos caminaban hacia ellos, al parecer se habían demorado mucho como para que los buscaran. Todos miraron preocupados a Hitomi, que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-No me digan que... -empezó diciendo Makoto, a lo que su hermano negó antes de que terminara la frase.

La chica se separó de su cuerpo para secarse las lágrimas mientras su novio acariciaba su espalda, dándole apoyo. Ahí vieron las heridas del rubio, que a ambos se les había olvidado cubrir. Lo bueno era que la sangre estaba seca y no manchó la ropa de Hitomi.

-Kyoichi -musitó Makoto, viendo las heridas. El aludido, al notarlo, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse, sólo la miró normal. Con eso había demostrado que no sabía sobre sus heridas.

La pelinegra se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, y también el brazo de su hermano rodear su cintura. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus heridas y le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda al notar que eran más profundas de lo normal.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Ariel, preocupado. El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró a Hitomi, que ya parecía sentirse mejor.

-Bien, ¿qué pasó? Ya pensaba que estaban haciendo el amor -ante el comentario de Bryan, todos rieron.

-Nada, sólo... -dijo Hitomi, y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es tu turno -bromeó Kyoichi, susurrando en su oído, lo que le sacó una risa.

-Desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí -terminó la frase.

Todos se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, trataban de ponerse en su lugar.

-Lo está, siempre -dijo Ariel. Todos lo miraron-. Tal vez no estará cada vez que la necesites, pero al menos tenías a alguien; piensa en que mi padre me abandonó -Hitomi recordó esa historia; Ariel no tenía padre, el hombre lo había abandonado con su madre al enterarse de sus gustos-. No está, es cierto, pero mira a tu izquierda: tienes un chico maravilloso, tiene peores problemas que todos nosotros juntos, y aún así, se desvela sólo por ver tu sonrisa, con el que has compartido buenos y malos ratos, prácticamente toda tu vida.

-Eso es verdad -agregó Sho.

-No estás sola -dijo Bryan-. Se aman, se les nota; y mira que se trata del chico más frío que jamás hemos conocido -todos rieron con ese comentario.

-El más sarcástico -agregó Gabu, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que todos volvieron a reír.

-El que te tira la comida en la cara por decirle puto -dijo Bryan, recordando que una vez, el rubio le tiró una compota de spaghetti con salsa en la cara. Las carcajadas iban aumentando volumen.

-Chicos, creo que ya entendió -intervino Kyoichi.

-Cierto -dijo Bryan, haciendo pose de genio-. El punto es que, si estás triste, nos tienes a nosotros, sobre todo a este rubio endemoniado tira comidas y consoladores, que golpea bolas, quema cabellos y...

-Bryan -dijeron todos.

-Que es como el olor en tus pies -todos rieron-. No, es en serio, siempre está ahí; no es tu madre, pero es tu mejor amigo, sabe todo de ti, no me sorprendería si se sabe las medidas de TODO tu cuerpo, y es tu novio... y varias veces te hemos visto deprimida, pensando que él no te amaba, pero aquí lo tienes.

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo el final de la historia? -quiso saber el rubio.

-Porque eres rubio y un imbécil... y así te queremos -respondió el estadounidense-. Y todos fueron felices para siempre, ¡por favor, no me golpees! -de nuevo las risas inundaron el sitio.

-Gracias, chicos -agradeció Hitomi.

-Lo sé, somos los mejores -dijo Ariel, todos rieron-. Ahora... rubio, no voy a preguntar por qué te cortaste, pero deja de hacerlo, llega a dar miedo que sigas vivo.

-Última vez -prometió.

-Más te vale -rieron.

Hitomi, riendo, acercó su rostro al de su novio para darle un beso en los labios, a lo que todos aplaudieron y silbaron.

* * *

**Necesitaba escribir esto :B bien...**

**Gracias a princesa-neko-chan por comentar :3 pero sinceramente, no pensé que alguien comentaría una historia repleta de tonteras basadas en lo que hago normalmente en toda mi fucking life xD lo milagroso es que nadie me ve, así que no me sancionan 8-) se podría decir que la personalidad de Kyoichi está basada en mí xD (excepto por la violación... y que tiene novia... bueno, yo no soy lesbiana, aunque una amiga que sí es me coquetea :P). Y bueno, gracias de nuevo :3**

**Chauuu **


	21. No te he superado

Durante la semana, los chicos tuvieron que entregar el proyecto de maternidad que empezaron hacía unos meses. Varios parecían hastiados con el proyecto en sus manos, sin contar que vieron como a dos niñas con su barriga un poco rellena.

Y eso que era raro ver japonesas gordas.

Hitomi revisaba el informe mientras Bryan y Ariel discutían por tonterías como siempre y con un bebé de juguete que el estadounidense llevó por tener el síndrome de padre desde que Kaede estaba embarazada. Kyoichi quería golpearlos por semejante estupidez.

-Esa carita, ¿qué pasó? -Makoto se acercó a su hermano, que además de tener una cara de insomne, tenía cara de "no te me acerques o morirás", con sus amigos detrás de ella. Luego posó la vista en los extranjeros-. ¿Es un bebé de juguete?

-No sé qué tiene Bryan con los juguetes, si hasta tiene consoladores -dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué tu puta ortografía es tan perfecta? -preguntó Hitomi, dejando el informe de lado.

-¿Porque mi mamá es profesora? -se encogió de hombros Kyoichi, recibiendo miradas extrañada de sus amigos, incluyendo de Ariel y Bryan, que dejaron de discutir al momento de escucharlo-. ¿Tengo monos en la cara que me miran tanto?

-Es la primera vez, después de 17 años, que te escucho decir "mi mamá" -Hitomi tenía la mirada más sorprendida de todos.

-¡Déjame, me dio flojera decir "Atsuko"!

Y aquí empezaron a discutir.

-¡Lo acabas de decir, idiota!

-¡Sé que soy idiota, no hace falta recordármelo! -en este punto, sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oigan, sus peleas son más ridículas que las nuestras -dijo Ariel, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del rubio.

-Arielito -empezó Kyoichi, con el propósito de fastidiarlo por el diminutivo, cosa que logró-, todos sabemos que tus peleas con Bryan son las peores, son niños al lado de mi hermana.

A ambos extranjeros los rodeó un aura oscura y depresiva. Maldito el día en que nació ser tan despiadado...

Claro, Ariel lo quería, así que no maldecía.

-Vete a la mierda, rubio -dijo Bryan.

-Estoy en ella, cabrón -espeta Kyoichi, sacando nuevamente las risas de todos.

Ariel empezó a picar al bebé de juguete, que rechinaba con cada movimiento o toque en su abdomen. Todos lo miraban raro.

-Comienzo a pensar que era mejor traer el títere que tenía Kyoichi cuando era pequeño -dijo Bryan.

-Bryan, tú odias ese títere, siempre tienes pesadillas -dijo Hitomi.

El rubio tenía un juguete de un títere con cara macabra guardado en algún rincón de su habitación.

-¡Que el rubio sea parte de una secta satánica no es problema mío! -espetó el estadounidense.

-¡Ya, rubio, juguemos fútbol americano! -exclamó Ariel, alzando el juguete y sacando las carcajadas de todos.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! -exclamó Makoto por primera vez después de un buen rato, retorciéndose de la risa.

El pelinegro lanzó el bebé a Kyoichi como si fuera un balón de dicho deporte, y al recibirlo, el último lo lanzó a propósito contra un pilar de por ahí.

El argentino fue a recoger al bebé mientras sus amigos seguían riendo por esa estupidez, y cuando lo tenía en sus manos, empezó a picarlo nuevamente y alejándolo del rubio, que trataba de quitárselo.

-¡Es mi bebé! -exclamó Ariel, estrechando al juguete en sus brazos.

Tal vez, si fuera de verdad, lo estaría ahogando.

-¡Es de Bryan, tú eres el niñero! -gritó Kyoichi.

Los demás se ahogaban con sus risas por las estupideces de esos idiotas.

-¡Y tú el del informe!

-¡Informe que ya hice, dame a la puta comadreja!

-¡Un beso y lo consideraré! -los chicos exclamaron por ese comentario.

-¡Tengo novia, imbécil!

Makoto se sentó risueña al lado de Hitomi, que también reía sonrojada. Tal vez por el comentario de su novio o de tanto reír.

-Lo bueno es que es fiel -bromeó, aunque no tanto, ya que sabía que su hermano amaba tanto a la platinada para engañarla.

Kyoichi logró arrebatarle el juguete a su amigo y lo picó con fuerza en el estómago para luego empezar a golpearlo a puño y luego golpear a Ariel con él. El argentino trataba de detenerlo sin parar de reír, al igual que sus amigos viendo la escena.

Kyoichi podía ser el más maduro del grupo, pero siempre tenía sus momentos infantiles y todos lo querían por eso.

-Tal vez habrían sido la pareja perfecta si Ariel no la hubiera cagado -opinó Bryan, viendo a ambos chicos con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hitomi lo miró, ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Con eso, mi hermano demuestra que sería el peor padre del mundo -dijo Makoto. Los chicos rieron.

-Te criaste conmigo, ni siquiera estarías ahí sentada -ironizó el rubio, con las mejillas rojizas de tanto golpear a Ariel, callando a la niña. De un segundo a otro, Ariel lo abrazó por la espalda y lo levantó un poco del suelo-. ¡Déjame en el puto suelo!

-Cuidado, es mío -bromeó Hitomi.

-Seamos sinceros, es como abrazar a un peluche -dijo Ariel, soltando al rubio, que enseguida empezó a soltar puñetazos en su pecho-. ¡Oye, eso duele!

-¿No eres masoquista, Anastasia? ¡Púdrete!

-¿Kyoichi Grey? -bromeó Bryan. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Makoto veía el vídeo de la pelea de Ariel y su hermano, aprovechando que no estaban haciendo nada en clases. La profesora había olvidado algo en la sala de profesores y había salido a buscarlo, por lo que los niños decidieron hacer tonteras en su ausencia.

Así fue cómo Sho sacó su celular y le mostró el vídeo de "Kyoichi Grey y Ariel Steele" a Makoto. Claro que ninguno se dio cuenta de que estuvo grabando.

-¿Viste cómo quedó su ojo? -rió Sho.

-Pobre Ariel -dijo Makoto, riendo.

-De seguro quedaron traumatizados por haber leído "Cincuenta Sombras" hace dos años -dijo Gabu.

-Mi hermano se quería matar -rieron.

Makoto le quitó el celular y salió de la sala, corriendo hacia su hermano para mostrarle el vídeo. Los chicos corrieron detrás de ella y vieron que habían varios chicos del último año en el patio, el resto estaba en el salón presentando sus proyectos.

-Sacamos un 10 por el informe y por el ojo de Ariel -dijo Hitomi, riendo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Makoto. Bryan y Hitomi asintieron. Luego miró a Ariel-. Deberían golpearte más seguido.

-Ya, Christian, azótame -bromeó Ariel. El rubio despegó la vista del vídeo para mirarlo-. Mejor no.

-Igual te gusta que te pegue -dijo Sho.

-¿De verdad parezco metalero poseído cuando le pego? -inquirió Kyoichi.

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira? -preguntó Bryan, divertido.

-Ya, no respondas -todos rieron.

-De todos modos, hasta los mexicanos escuchan tu música -dijo Ariel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, te conozco -dijo Makoto, mirando fijamente a su hermano, que la miró extrañado-. Planeabas golpear a Ariel para obtener el 10, ¿no es así?

Todos lo miraron expectantes, era difícil adivinarlo ya que estaba serio. Pero luego de un rato aguantando las miradas, sonrió divertido, lo que fue suficiente para responder la pregunta.

-Dejen de mirarme.

-Sí, fue por eso -concluyó Bryan.

-El profe también quería golpearlo.

-Nos dio puntos extra para el examen -contó Hitomi.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron los niños.

-Aunque sigo sin entender si era necesario golpearlo -miró a su novio.

-Digamos que me salió del alma -todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Luego de un rato, el profesor llamó a todos para que entraran al salón, por lo que se despidieron de los niños y se fueron. Los niños, al no tener nada más que hacer, fueron a caminar por el instituto, no eran los únicos que estaban en el patio ya que la profe aún no volvía.

Vieron el vídeo un par de veces más, estallando en carcajadas, hasta que vieron a la profesora salir de un salón y corrieron escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo. Al parecer, ni la mujer llegó a verlos.

-¡Corran, bitches, viene la vieja fea! -gritó Sho, entrando al salón, mientras sus compañeros reían, no sólo por su comentario, sino porque chocó con una mesa.

Todos se ordenaron y actuaron como si hubiesen estado haciendo la tarea en todo ese tiempo. La profesora entró, pero ignoró el hecho y se sentó en su silla como si nada.

-Shido, ¿su hermano golpeó a Coleoni de la división C? -preguntó. La pelinegra la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo-. Los rumores corren rápido.

-Ya conocen a mi hermano -bromeó Makoto.

-Un auténtico demonio.

* * *

Al final del día, los hermanos esperaban a que su madre terminara de trabajar, ya que debían volver con ella a casa.

El instituto estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por algunos estudiantes que se quedaban hasta tarde por algún taller extracurricular. Sin embargo, en el patio, sólo se encontraban el rubio y la pelinegra, ambos hastiados de tanto esperar a Atsuko.

Un pelinegro de rulos y con un ojo morado bajó las escaleras y conectó miradas con el rubio. A Ariel le pareció extraño que siguieran ahí, por lo que acercó a ellos.

-Las clases terminaron hace rato -dijo.

-Lo mismo te digo -respondió Kyoichi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Atsuko sigue trabajando.

-Ahora es Atsuko, en la mañana fue "mamá" -bromeó el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate, mierda! -Ariel rió.

-Y tú, ¿qué hacías aquí? -le preguntó Makoto.

-Arreglando un asunto con el profesor de Historia -se encogió de hombros.

La niña asintió y se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada, avisándole a su hermano que iría a ver qué estaba haciendo su madre, dejando solos a los chicos. Ariel se sentó a su lado, sólo por hacerle compañía.

-Te divirtió golpearme hoy, ¿no? -inquirió Ariel.

-Eres tan masoquista que ni te afecta -sonrió el rubio, contagiando al argentino.

-¿Sí? Pues no has oído lo que dijo el profe de Historia -alzó una ceja.

_**-¿Qué le pasó en el ojo? -inquirió el profesor, que estaba revisando el libro de clases cuando el chico apareció y vio su ojo morado.**_

_**-Una hermosa historia -ironizó Ariel, sonriendo.**_

_**-Tengo tiempo.**_

_**-Bien, ¿conoce a Kyoichi Shido? -el profesor asintió-. Me golpeó con un bebé de juguete, a puñetazos y, por ser "Ariel Steele", terminé así.**_

_**-Espere, ¿el hermano de Makoto Shido? -inquirió el profesor. Una sonrisa divertida se empezaba a asomar por su rostro.**_

_**-Es el único Kyoichi Shido que conozco, además, del instituto.**_

_**-No me digas -musitó, tocándose la frente con dos dedos-. ¿Así que te golpeó tu novio, Coleoni?**_

_**-¿Qué dice? -abrió los ojos con sorpresa. **_

_**-Un pajarito me contó lo de ustedes.**_

_**-No somos novios.**_

_**-Pero te mueres por él.**_

-Y me fui para evitar más vergüenza -concluyó Ariel-, y ahora estoy aquí, contándote esto -miró a Kyoichi, que parecía incómodo.

Por lo que ambos sabían, varios querían que ellos volvieran, y la mayoría eran mujeres, aunque otras podían ser totales perras y querían hacer que Kyoichi y Hitomi terminaran. Ariel fingía ser ignorante de la situación; debía admitir que seguía enamorado del rubio, que quería volver con él, pero era lo que se merecía por ser un imbécil, como le había dicho cuando terminaron. Además, sabía que él era feliz con su novia.

-Pero ya pasó -trató de aliviar el ambiente el argentino-. ¿No dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? -Kyoichi se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo pensé que lo harías.

-Bien, ¿qué piensas tú de eso?

-En que todavía no te he superado.

El rubio no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, sabía que si lo hacía, Ariel no dudaría en besarlo, y eso ya era una etapa superada, pero para el argentino era un martirio.

-La amas, ¿no? -inquirió Ariel-. ¿Amas a Hitomi?

Kyoichi aún no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero no dudó en asentir. Ariel seguía enamorado de él, estaba celoso de la suerte de Hitomi, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Me tengo que ir -avisó el rubio, levantándose y sin mirarlo, al mismo tiempo en que aparecían su hermana y su madre, para salir del edificio.

* * *

**Tengo dos amigos y una amiga. Como no voy a decir sus verdaderos nombres, les diré que mi amiga es Sila (por una serie turca) y mis amigos son el Mapache y el Hosuke (Hosuke porque el Mapache le puso "búho" y es el búho de la serie xD ambos tienen esos apodos por un juego). Yo soy la Rubia, porque tengo reflejos rubios en el cabello y Sila me bautizó como "rubia teñida", algo tonto porque soy natural y odio los tintes xD.**

**El punto es que teníamos que declamar un poema. El que quería, llevaba vestuario y el Mapache llevó un delantal de mujer con un dibujo super infantil porque el poema era sobre una nana o algo así, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba el poema. Entonces Sila llevó un bebé de juguete para la declamación del Mapache, que se puso a tontear con el bebé.**

**¿Para qué decir que incluso lo grabé?**

**¡Pues sí, lo grabé, tenía que guardar ese momento!**

**Entonces...**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

_**M: Ya, Hosuke, juguemos fútbol americano!**_

**_*Todos en el salón estallan en carcajadas*_**

_**Yo: *grabando el momento con su celular***_

_**M: *lanza al bebé como un balón***_

_**H: *lo atrapa y lo lanza de vuelta, pero en el intento, choca contra la pizarra que estaba detrás de M***_

_**S: *se parte de la risa***_

_**M: TOUCHDOWN! ya, me aburrí *sentándose y empezando a picar el abdomen del bebé mientras estudia su poema* Sila, deja de grabar!**_

_**S: qué onda? Ajakskaj**_

_**X: pero si la que está grabando es la Rubia xD**_

_**M: igual!**_

_**Yo: *dejando el celular* ya, dámelo**_

**_M: *agarrando al juguete y abrazándolo protector* No, es mío!_**

**_Yo: Pásame la guagua culiá, hueón! *se la quita y empieza a golpear al bebé y a la mesa del profe con ella*_**

**_H: akjshdajshxiasda Rubia, qué satánica_**

**_*X: una compañera que estaba viendo lo que hacíamos xD_**

**_-.-.-.-.-._**

**Y eso fue lo que pasó... doy miedo a mis compañeros xD así que ya saben en quién me basé escribiendo las locuras de Kyoichi xDDDD lo más gracioso es que no tengo anotaciones negativas y soy más diabla akjaskjaskajsjsasj**

**Ahora, me demoro un siglo en actualizar esta hueá :v aparte que la inspiración no me llegaba :P así que... xDDDD **

**princesa-neko-chan: gracias de nuevo por tu comentario :3 y por soportar estas locuras xD pero si hay algo que no te gusta, pues lamento si llego a decepcionarte :v**


End file.
